The Long Road Home
by LasUnos
Summary: Luke meets someone new who, while searching for her own place in the world, challenges him to be a better version of himself. A little Christmas cheer at the end. Takes place after Lorelai married Chris and no, L&L don't end up together (sorry if you hate that!) Complete. AU / New characters
1. Snow

**Chapter 1: Snow (Thursday)**

Author's note: AU story takes place after Christopher and Lorelai got married. They stay married—if that's not your cup of tea, this isn't the story for you. Luke and Lorelai did stay friends. I have always personally thought Lorelai and Luke's strongest moments came out of their deep friendship, not their romance. But everybody needs someone to love, and maybe that's why I dreamed up a woman I thought could bring out the best in Luke. Ongoing edits for clarity and continuity.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would appreciate a review if you can spare a minute or two – this is my first-ever story and I want to improve.

xxx-xxx-xxx

The snow had been coming down thick and fast for the past hour, and Jen was regretting both her fondness for back roads and the recklessness that got her in this situation in the first place. She flexed her stiff, frozen fingers and had started to internally scold herself—again—when she suddenly, the road straightened and she found herself in a New England postcard town. She had never been so grateful to see civilization as she rode past a number of stately old Colonial homes before circling slowly around a quaint little town square. There was a green space, white with fesh snow, with a gazebo in the center. _No hotel_ , she thought to herself. _Rotten luck_.

Still, there was nothing for it—she _had_ to get warmed up. Jen angled her motorcycle to the curb in front of a hardware store. It looked like a good enough place to ask for directions. As she killed the motor and twisted the front wheel to park, Jen heard the muffled jingle of the door opening. She kicked the stand down as a man hurried past her, his hood up against the weather. She pulled her helmet off before she opened the door and the bell jingled again, clearer now, and a blessedly warm curtain of air enveloped her. Jen looked around in surprise. It wasn't a hardware store — it was a diner. _Even better_. _I'm starving_.

A single patron at a table off to the side looked up as she entered, but the rest of the tables were empty. Jen glanced at her watch — 3:30. She was only there a moment before a man walked in from a back room and barked, "Seat yourself. I'll be with you in a minute." He never looked up from his clipboard before he picked up a stack of papers and disappeared around the corner again.

She chose a seat next to the window. Jen could see the snow already piling gently on the tank of the 1959 Triumph Bonneville and swore under her breath again at her bad luck. She set her helmet down on the chair next to her and took off her riding gloves. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves underneath that she kept on, along with her jacket. _Snow_. _Damn._

A menu hit the table with a flap and Jen jumped in her seat.

"Something to drink?" She hadn't heard him come up to the table, and her eyes lifted to a tall man who towered over her, looking at his order pad with a thunderous look on his face.

"Oh. Coffee. Please," she stammered. The man moved to the counter and quickly poured her a fresh cup, then swung back and set it down in front of her without looking down. She wrapped her cold fingers around it and audibly sighed as the warmth spread into her hands.

The man glanced out the window. "What kind of idiot rides a motorcycle in this weather?" he muttered under his breath as he walked off. Jen followed his movement with her eyes, a bemused expression on her face.

As Jen waited for the man to return, she sipped at the hot coffee — it was delicious — and felt her body thaw a little, even as she gazed out the window at her small bike being slowly buried in snow. Beyond it spread a picture-perfect, old-fashioned town, thick with brick facades and well-kept homes. Movement caught her eye, and she turned her attention to the reflection in the glass of the man behind the counter, muttering to himself and shuffling through a pile of receipts. Aside from being tall, he looked fit and strong … it was hard to tell with the loose jeans and flannel shirt he wore, but his shoulders were broad and his hips narrow. He wore a baseball hat backwards on his head, but it looked like his hair was on the longer side, and dark. He moved athletically and efficiently, and as his reflection approached, she turned toward the inside of the room.

"Did you want anything to eat?" he asked, in a slightly calmer voice. Jen noticed his eyes flicker to the helmet on the seat next to her, then briefly to her face. He looked a little embarassed.

 _Oh_. Luke was surprised to see a helmet next to the girl.

"Any chance I could get breakfast this late?" she asked. He nodded, brusquely, his eyes back on the order pad. "Two poached eggs over sautéed spinach." He nodded again and his eyes flickered back to her face—in all the years he'd been running this diner, Luke was sure no one had ever ordered sautéed spinach before. He stepped back behind the counter for the coffee pot and brought it back to refill her mug.

"Can you tell me if there's a hotel nearby?" Jen asked, looking up at him through a thick layer of bangs. _I hope_. There was already a layer of snow on the motorcycle.

He regarded her evenly. _Pretty face_ , he thought. Most of her hair was pulled back in a wet and bedraggled ponytail, and a heavy mass of bangs all but covered her eyes. He thought she looked a little forlorn. "The Dragonfly Inn. Not far," he replied, "at the top of Third Street." He gestured faintly west. _Where was she going?_ She didn't have heavy riding gear on … her jeans were soaked through. _She was probably caught in the storm_. It _was_ early for snow, and the storm had rolled in without warning—even the weatherman was caught by surprise. _She must be freezing._

"Thanks," she replied wearily, and the corners of her mouth shifted upward slightly in an absent smile. She shivered a little in her wet clothes, then clutched her mug again and resumed her gaze outside as the man walked into the kitchen. In the reflection of the glass she watched the other diner get up, she heard the bell ring as the door closed behind him, and her eyes followed him as he hurried across the street and out of sight. The town was empty.

A few minutes later, Luke set a plate down in front of the girl. "I … uh … I made some Hollandaise sauce for you. It's there on the side … if you want it. If you don't, no big deal." She declined the coffee refill he offered.

Jen picked up her fork. As she ate mechanically, she returned her attention to the falling snow. _What now, Jen?,_ she asked herself, over and over. She occasionally glanced at the reflection of the man who had returned to the papers on the counter. _Handsome, but grumpy_.

Luke shuffled through his receipts. He briefly wondered what this girl — _woman,_ he corrected himself — was doing out in this weather. She was turned away from him, but he thought she had delicate features, high cheekbones and big brown eyes. At the moment, she looked more than a little worried, and maybe a little sad. _Was she out there alone?_ He glanced at her hands … jewelry, the tell-tale sign … but her fingerless gloves covered her knuckles.

It was still snowing. Jen desperately wanted to stay in that warm haven, but she had to find somewhere to stay before her situation got even worse. _Work_ _the problem,_ she told herself. She drained her coffee, then resolutely turned over the bill and dropped some cash on the table. When she stood up, the man looked up from a stack of papers on the counter and watched her pull on her riding gloves. She snatched up her helmet, threw him a quick "thanks," and walked out the door. The bell tinkled, muffled again as she put her helmet on. She brushed the snow from the seat before she threw a leg over the motorcycle, kicked it to life, twisted the grip and let out the clutch. As she rolled off, Jen could see the man leaning over her table and watching her out the window.

An hour later, Luke was still thinking about the woman … he was curious about why she had been out in the snow in the first place, and if anything, the storm had worsened. _She didn't try to ride in this, did she?_ _She wasn't prepared._

He dialed the phone and pulled the cord as long as he could around the corner, away from the customers that had started to trickle in for dinner. "Michel."

"Oh, hello Luke," Michel droned in a thick French accent, "What do you want? Lorelai is not here."

"Michel — did a girl on a motorcycle check in today?" The conversation went — predictably — badly, but ended with no. The girl had not checked in. He hung up the phone with a crash. It was getting dark, and he didn't like the idea of her — _anyone really_ — being on the roads in weather like this.

Luke made it through dinner in a temper. He was preoccupied, and being preoccupied made Luke surly. Fortunately, only his regulars ventured out in the storm, and just a few of them — and the regulars were used to his moods and rants. _What is wrong with me?_ The girl — _woman_ , he reminded himself again—had seemed so melancholy. And she _had_ asked about hotels, after all …. and _was_ she alone? _What's it to you, Danes?_ He could call the Dragonfly again but the idea of repeating that conversation with Michel made him kick the oven.

The last table lingered until just after 9:00. Luke shut down quickly and locked the door, and was in his truck and had it started before he knew what he was doing. He thought he would just run up to the Dragonfly and ask the night manager if the girl had checked in. Or better yet, sneak a peek at the register. _You don't even know her name_. He shook his head and pulled into the road.


	2. The Dragonfly Inn

**Chapter 2: The Dragonfly Inn (Thursday)**

It was getting late. The last guest — a persistent older gentleman who seemed to have a hard time understanding the word _no_ — had wandered upstairs a few minutes ago and left her alone at last. Jen was sitting by the fire with a drink, finally starting to thaw after an entire day of being wet and cold. She had spotted a garage next to the filling station, and the lady who ran it was gracious enough to let Jen pu t her bike inside overnight, out of the weather. She also warmly granted permission to do some bike maintenance tomorrow. From the garage, Jen had walked to the Dragonfly Inn, saddlebag in hand. It wasn't far — just a couple of miles — but she was already soaked and miserable. Gypsy had mercifully called ahead to alert the inn to the arrival of their new guest, but it had been well after dark by the time Jen checked in.

She shifted away from the fire to steal a glance out the large window. The snow had not let up. As she turned back toward the inside, something caught her eye—a silhouette in the doorway. It was the man from the diner. Jen recognized his flannel shirt and baseball hat, but he had added a puffer vest over the shirt. _Does that count as a jacket?_ she wondered idly. _Why is he here?_

Luke hadn't expected her to be alone. He watched her for a minute—she sat perfectly still, wearing black leggings and a soft dark sweater, curled into the arm chair closest to the fire. Then all at once her head turned, and he had no choice. He stepped into the room, cautiously. "Hey."

"Hello." Jen didn't know what else to say. She peeked at the grandfather clock in the corner just as it softly chimed half-nine.

Luke took another small step. "I ... uh ... I was making sure you made it here okay." He jammed his hands into his pockets.

Jen uncurled, and turned in the chair to face him. "Oh. Yeah, I did, thanks." Her eyes flickered to the doorway.

 _She's nervous_. "Yeah." He took another small step. " I don't want to bother you … it's just that … you … well … you rode off on that motorcycle in the middle of a snowstorm … and …." he trailed off.

 _Is he for real?_ "Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. It was a hell of a day but I'm … here." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. "Is this your second job?"

One more step and Luke was close enough to get a good look at the girl. _She's beautiful_ , he thought. Impossibly long, slender legs and narrow hips. Sandy blonde hair, shiny and loose past her shoulders and falling in layers of beachy waves. Her skin was clear and golden, and her thick bangs almost hid the dark brown eyes that twinkled merrily, framed by long, sooty lashes.

"You know … making sure that the tourists make it to the hotel?" She was teasing him. "The hours really suck."

Luke tore his gaze away and cleared his throat. "It's not something I usually bother with, to tell the truth. You just seemed … out of place." _She's fine. Mission accomplished. Now turn around and leave._

"Well, thanks … for checking on me, that is."

He looked more uncomfortable than ever, but behind him in the doorway, Jen noticed her persistent suitor had reappeared. She straightened. "Well, I was just going to make another drink. Let me get you something." The tiny bar in the corner operated as an honor bar. "I insist."

Luke hesitated, and Jen jerked her head to the doorway very subtly. He turned his head and saw the man standing there.

Jen widened her eyes at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Please?" she asked, very quietly.

Luke got it. "Oh, yeah. Okay. A beer is good." Luke pulled his vest off and sat down on the edge of the chair across from the woman. He shot a threatening look at the man hovering near the doorway until he gave up and walked toward the lobby. _I_ _wonder how often that happens?_ Luke made a mental note to call Lorelai to talk about security around here.

When Jen stood up, Luke caught his breath. She had a tomboyish, athletic frame but she moved like liquid, like a dancer. And when she stretched, her sweater pulled against her slim curves just a little. _Damn_. No wonder that guy wasn't giving up. Luke watched her walk to the bar out of the corner of his eye.

She stepped behind the tiny bar and opened the fridge, pulled out a beer, and popped the top on the bottle opener mounted on the wall. She pulled the bottle of Maker's Mark out of the cupboard and refilled her glass, then meticulously recorded her purchases and walked back to the fire.

Jen gave the man the bottle and clinked her glass against it. "Thank you very much." She gave him a dazzling smile.

As she handed him the beer, he noticed she was still wearing the fingerless gloves. _Is that normal?_ His mouth quirked slightly and he took a drink. "No problem."

Jen sat down and crossed her legs at the ankle. "I really appreciate this. That guy wouldn't leave me alone all night." She gestured dismissively at her clothes. "I don't usually dress like this in public, but everything else I own is soaked through. I came down for a late dinner and … well … made a friend." She laughed hollowly, then took a long look at the man sitting across from her.

 _Oh, hello._ He _was_ handsome, in a rugged, masculine way. Tall and broad, his shoulders filled the chair. His eyes were strikingly blue, and he wore a heavy shadow of a beard. He radiated a kind of confidence and power, but was in no way threatening. Rather, he had the opposite effect—he was safe. She hadn't seen him smile, and his expression was unreadable. Still, Jen felt comfortable with him—something about him made her trust him.

Luke took another drink. "Does that happen … uh … do you know how to take care of yourself?"

Jen shrugged. "Stay in public places, lock the door, leave town quickly. Generally, guys get the hint, but once in a while …"

Luke scowled. "Jerks."

Jen smiled again. "I try to think of it as flattering, but yeah. Jerks. Anyway, thanks for running interference."

He nodded, then narrowed his eyes a little. "So, how do you know you can trust me?"

She cocked her head. "I don't know. Instincts, I guess," Jen said thoughtfully.

Luke was watching the fire. "Good instincts." He cleared his throat. "So … are you … um … on a trip somewhere?" Luke hated small talk.

"No. Yes. I mean … I was on a trip, and then the trip was done … and now … I'm heading home …." Jen offered lamely. She took another sip. "I didn't expect it to snow so early."

He nodded absently. "Yeah. Early snow." He twirled the beer between his thumb and forefinger as he tried to think of something to say.

"I imagine I wasn't the only one caught out in it," she said, with a glance out the window.

"You're probably right. The roads around here are popular with motorcyclists," Luke agreed.

"I can see why. I was enjoying myself despite freezing to death. Do you ride?" she asked.

Luke pulled his head up. "Yeah. At least, I used to. I have a motorcycle. I haven't been out in a long time…. it's pretty seasonal up here, plus I don't have anyone to ride with." He dropped his head and shook it slightly. _Smooth, Danes._ _You just said that to a girl riding a vintage motorcycle alone in a snowstorm._

Jen nodded. "It's more fun with a friend." She ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "I left my bike at the garage in town to keep it out of the weather. Gypsy's. She's going to let me do a tune up tomorrow. Since it doesn't look like I'll be on the road, I might as well do some maintenance." Jen looked over at him.

Luke met her gaze and nodded. "She's great. Gypsy, I mean … for car stuff." _She_ _walked_ _up_ _here_ _in_ _the_ _storm_?

"Is she the only mechanic in town?" she asked. "I was surprised to walk in and see a woman working in there. It was nice."

"Yeah. She's been set up there for as long as I can remember … " They chatted lightly about the town — Stars Hollow — and the general area, until the fire was nothing but glowing coals and the grandfather clock announced 11:00. Luke gave it a shocked glance and stood up quickly. "I should go."

Jen didn't argue. She had been enjoying his company but the fact was, she was dead tired. "Yeah, it's getting late."

Luke set his empty bottle on the bar and moved toward the door. "Well … I'm glad … you're here. Safe," he clarified.

"Thanks. Hey … by the way, my name is Jen." She gave him a tired smile.

"Luke. Luke Danes." He smiled for the first time and her heart warmed. _He looks so different when he smiles._

He stopped at the door. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Luke beckoned to her. "Come on. I want to make sure you get upstairs all right." He had seen her admirer pass the doorway twice more.

Jen smiled and stood up. "I'm sure I'll be fine—" she was walking toward the stairs when she saw him, too. She looked up at Luke. "What a creep. Thank you again."

He just nodded. "Lock your door." He watched her walk up the stairs, then gave her a low wave as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

Luke approached the older man sitting on a chair facing the front door and fixed him with a menacing glare. In a very low voice, he said, "If you bother her again, I'll break every bone in your body." Luke slammed the huge front door on his way out.


	3. Gypsy's

**Chapter 3: Gypsy's (Friday)**

Luke was compelled to do ... _something_. He had tossed and turned most of the night. _Checking on her?_ She probably thought it was some kind of weak attempt at a booty call. _No, she didn't._ He had no regrets about going up to the Dragonfly—his instincts had been good, too, telling him to make sure she was all right. Still, the evening had felt a little awkward, and had not improved by watching that jackass stalk Jen all night. So, when he left the diner late in the morning, he told himself it was to make sure Jen hadn't run into any more problems at the inn. _And to see that smile again._

When Luke opened the garage door, there she was — a beautiful woman amid a pile of motorcycle parts. She said she was going to do some basic maintenance, but Luke had not known what to expect. _She's tightening the spokes_ , he thought approvingly. _Good idea on these bumpy roads._

It was cold in the garage. Jen stomped her boots on the ground while she sat on a step stool, the back tire between her legs. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. _I need a haircut_. When she looked up, Luke was once again standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Oh, hey … Luke," she said. She felt a weird sense of _dejá vu_. His visit last night had been a surprise—albeit a welcome one—after an altogether strange day.

"Hey, Jen. I brought you some coffee." He lifted a paper cup, as if to prove it, as he walked into the room. Experience had taught him that coffee was always a good icebreaker.

"You are my hero. Again. Thank you." She gratefully took the cup and a long sip, holding on to let the warmth seep into her cold fingers. _  
_

His gift of coffee seemed more than welcome, and as Jen took the cup, Luke noticed she was wearing yet another pair of fingerless gloves — brown canvas this time, stained with oil and obviously old. _You've got to be kidding._

"You didn't have any more trouble last night, did you?" he asked.

Jen shook her head. "Not at all, thanks to you. I owe you one."

Luke scowled, "Not for that you don't." He walked over to the motorcycle and looked it over. "Nice bike. Early '60s?"

"It's a '59," she replied, "I got it a few weeks ago."

"You're not planning to ride in this weather, are you?" Luke leaned against the edge of the workbench, feeling much more at ease than he had last night.

"No way. Not without winter gear," she laughed. "I learned my lesson." Jen felt more at comfortable now, too. "Can I ask you something?" She peered up at him through her bangs.

She didn't seem to feel awkward, Luke was grateful to see — so she hadn't been completely freaked out last night then. "Yeah, sure." He watched her methodically move the pliers from spoke to spoke, testing the tension before giving each a good twist. _How does she know how to do this?_

"Even a tourist like me knows this is early for snow. But … is this winter?" Jen set the pliers aside, then twisted the wheel around as she crouched down next to the bike. Luke automatically straightened and lifted the wheel a few inches while she guided it onto the frame. She pulled a nut out of her coat pocket and finger threaded it onto the wheel. "Thanks." She grinned up at Luke.

Luke let go of the wheel. "Hard to say. It was a warm summer … that can mean a long winter. But we never really know." He absently moved to the workbench and looked over the tools, then handed her a torque wrench.

Jen let out a sigh. "The way I figure, this will go one of two ways." She paused as she glanced at the wrench and set the pressure, then placed it over the nut. She looked up at Luke, who was watching her stoically. "When the roads clear up, I can ride south and get out of snow danger as quickly as I can. If it doesn't stop snowing soon though … well …. I guess I think of something else." She gave the torque wrench a mighty crank, and the bike shifted back on the stand before settling back down. She looked back up. "I need a weather report."

"Looks that way. " Luke agreed. _She knows her way around that bike._

Jen stood up and moved to the workbench. The carburetor was sitting in a large metal pan, soaking in acetone. Luke bent down to retrieve a rag and tossed it to her as he took her seat on the step stool. She grinned at him as she caught the rag, then pulled the carburetor out of the solution. She held it up, dripping, and grabbed the coffee cup with the other hand and took a long drink.

"Do you have the time to wait it out?" Luke asked. "Do you have somewhere to be?" He looked up at Jen questioningly. _Is that the carburetor?_

She started wiping the oil off the part. "Not for a couple of weeks yet."

Luke just sat on the step stool, elbows on his knees, watching her for a long minute. He was fascinated by her. "Do you want a hand here?"

"Nah. I'm almost done." She paused to shift the machinery to the other hand. "Oh, hey, is there a library or something around here? Cell service is really bad, and the wifi at the inn wasn't working this morning."

She picked up a wire brush and resumed her cleaning, and Luke replied, "Oh … oh, yeah. They're always having problems up there with the signal. I'm sure the storm didn't help."

Jen nodded. "I've been off the grid for a couple of days and I should check in."

"Why don't you come down to the diner when you're done here? I'll get you set up." _Check in with who?_ Jen remained a mystery to him, and Luke found himself immensely curious about her.

"That would be great, thanks. I appreciate it. I've been here all morning and I'd like to get this buttoned up pretty soon, before my hands and feet freeze off." She dropped the brush and fished in a front pocket for the bolts.

Luke turned his head to look at the motorcycle. _A classic. Small and unreliable though._ He frowned. "You could use a new tire." He craned his neck. "Or two."

Jen pursed her lips. "I noticed that too. I don't know if I should bother or not. If my trip is finished, I'm not going to need them."

Luke watched her for a minute. "True enough." He stood up and pointed a thumb to the door. "Okay, then. If you don't need any help, I should get back to the diner. I'll … uh … see you when I see you."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime." He walked toward the door and leaned sideways to push it open with his shoulder.

"Luke?" Jen called. "Is it still snowing?"

Luke glanced outside and back at her. "Yeah."


	4. Luke's

**Chapter 4: Luke's (Friday)**

The bell rang gently as Jen opened the door, and Luke looked up from the counter. He didn't smile, but his eyes warmed as he watched her brush the snow off her leather jacket.

"Is your bike back in one piece?" Luke asked as Jen crossed the diner to the counter. _She's going to catch pneumonia if she doesn't get a proper coat._ It was crowded this afternoon, and she said something to that effect.

"Snow day. Schools are off. Is your bike back in one piece?" he persisted.

"Yep. And my fingers are frozen to the bone, as predicted." Jen pulled her hands out of her pockets and wiggled them in front of him. The fingerless gloves were better than nothing, but her fingertips were pink with cold.

Luke's head pulled back as he stared at her hands. He blinked and shook his head slightly. "Do … uh … do you want some coffee or something to warm up?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Better make it decaf."

"Finally, a woman with sense," Luke said under his breath. He poured a steaming mug and set it in front of her. "Here. Drink this while I make a fresh pot."

"Thank you very much," Jen said, "Are you sure you don't mind if I use your wifi?" She pulled her jacket off and looked around for a table, but they were all full, so she laid it across the stool.

"Oh yeah, right … hang on." He wrote the password down on the back of a ticket and handed it to her. She reached a hand out to take it, but Luke held on and leaned forward, looking her dead in the eye. " _Do not_ share this with anyone." His voice was low and serious.

She leaned back. "Uh … okay." He let go of the ticket and she pulled out her phone. _LukesDiner!_ Jen laughed. "Nobody guesses this?"

Luke narrowed his eyes and shifted around the corner. "I guess I don't look like an exclamation point kind of guy," he muttered in a dry, almost imperceptible voice, right next to her ear.

He moved away toward the other customers, and a minute later a series of chimes, beeps, and alerts issued loudly from her phone. She quickly silenced it as several people glanced her way, and when she looked up, embarrassed, she saw the sign behind the bar: No Cell Phones.

Jen set her steaming mug down regretfully and headed outside with her phone to call her brother. Luke moved to block her at the door. "Where are you going?"

She hiked a thumb over her shoulder. "Hey, I saw the sign, mister. I'm sorry — I didn't know. I'll be back right after I make this call." She ducked under his arm and out the door before she activated the call. Her brother picked up on the first ring.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Brian was angry. Very angry.

Jen explained the weather—" _I know! I saw the news!_ "—and the remoteness of the area— _When can you get out of there?!"_ —and he chastised her for being so irresponsible—"Jesus, Jen... why? _Why_ didn't you get on the plane?" With that, Brian's anger gave way to worry, and Jen felt a stab of shame. She didn't have an answer. "Just ... be safe … please. And _come home_." Jen paced back and forth in front of the diner as she talked, partly because she was agitated and partly because her jacket was still inside and the wind was swirling around her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luke moving through the restaurant and frequently glancing out at the street. "Tell Dad I'm stuck, but okay. I'll text everyone when I know what I'm doing." She disconnected the call before Brian could answer back and paced outside, scrolling through emails and text messages as fast as she could. The door bells jingled and she heard Luke's voice.

"Get in here before you freeze to death." Luke had a brief desire to tear the 'No Cell Phones' sign off the wall. _Who is she calling?_

She looked up the stairs at him. "Almost done." Luke growled at her and shut the door. He was aware of his customers— _friends_ —staring at him and muttering to each other as they craned their necks to see who Luke was talking to.

It took just a minute to skim her messages before Jen hurried up the steps and into the diner. She sat down at a tiny table next to a window that had been vacated, and shivered as she looked back out at the swirling snow.

"Did your call go through all right?" Luke brought a fresh coffee mug and set it down on the table in front of her. He draped her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Yeah. Thanks." She sighed dejectedly. Her cheeks and nose were pink with cold and she lifted troubled eyes to Luke's face. "He's furious."

Luke's throat tightened a little. _Of course he's furious. I would be, too_.

Jen powered off her phone and leaned sideways to slip it into her back pocket before she looked outside again.

Luke tried again. "The weather guy says it will snow all day."

"It's beautiful. Damned inconvenient, but really beautiful." She was still shivering in her damp shirt.

Luke looked out the window, too. "Yeah. I guess it is. Do you want anything to eat?"

She tore her glance away from the window and looked back up at his face. _He's so nice._ "Oh, no thanks. I'm not feeling all that great, to be honest. I just got over a cold a couple of days ago. If it's alright, I'll just have the coffee." She saw a flicker of concern cross his face before he nodded and turned away.

Luke was busy, moving through the diner like a shark through the water. He wasn't chatty, but he was efficient and pleasant. At one point, he came over with a warm flannel shirt in his hand and handed it to Jen. She looked hesitant.

"Just take it. You're all wet. You have to be freezing," Luke growled at her. Jen accepted, sheepishly but gratefully.

The afternoon waned on. Occasionally, his eyes flitted over to her corner, but mostly Jen just watched the snow fall, cuddled in his flannel, and listened to the quiet chatter of the diner. There was an easiness in the atmosphere and it lulled her into peacefulness.

"You still okay? Sure you don't want anything to eat?" Jen started, and looked away from the window … the snow was mesmerizing, and she hadn't heard Luke approach.

"No, I don't think so. I should probably get out of here." She smiled wanly, and Luke noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. "Thanks for letting me hang out here this afternoon. I shouldn't have taken up a table on such a busy day."

"Not a problem." He picked up her cup and walked it over to the counter. He hesitated, then turned and walked back. "What are you going to do?"

 _I have no idea what I'm doing._ But she answered lightly, "Now? Walk back to the Dragonfly, I guess. I don't have clothes for this weather, so I'm kind of trapped inside." Jen dropped a ten dollar bill on the table. Luke scowled at it. "Besides, it's still snowing."

"You seem unusually fascinated with the snow," Luke told her.

Jen laughed. "I suppose I am. I can't seem to look away from it. It never snows in Southern California. Not like this."

Luke jerked his head back. "You're from California? What the hell are you doing in Stars Hollow on that Triumph?"

"I've been asking myself that question all day long," Jen replied, and regretfully shrugged out of the flannel. She handed it to Luke as she picked up her jacket. "Thanks again."

His brow creased momentarily. She looked exhausted and pale, and a little down. "So … back to the inn. Let me give you a ride."

"No way, José. You've done enough for me already, and you've got a restaurant full of customers." she said decisively. _Too much_.

Luke crossed his arms and looked down at her for a moment. "Are you … do you …. there's a group of regulars that goes to the tavern on Friday nights. You should come." Luke said this while looking at a group of people shuffling through the door. _Jesus. Why did I say that? I hate karaoke night._

"Oh. I … don't … I mean, I don't know where the tavern is." Jen replied, hesitantly, not sure if that was a good idea or not.

Luke leaned down onto her table and gestured out the window, across the square. "Over that way." His sleeves were rolled up, revealing muscular forearms.

The group was milling around near the counter. Luke turned his head toward them. "Sit anywhere."

"You should take care of them." She thought about what Brian said. _Be safe ... please_. "And … well … I don't really think I should be walking down here after dark. I'll just hang out at the inn," Jen said.

Luke turned his face back toward Jen. He was still leaning down, and his head was slightly above hers. He assessed her for another moment with those astonishing blue eyes. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

Jen pursed her lips before answering, "I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You look like you could use a laugh. I'll pick you up."

"No, no … really. I've taken up plenty of your day."

He straightened up and looked down at her. "Eight o'clock."

She hesitated. He scowled. "Eight o'clock," he repeated.

Jen stood up and pulled a bandana out of her back pocket, and quickly tied it around her head. She shrugged at the look on Luke's face. "Snow hat."

Luke touched her arm lightly, just above the elbow, and looked down into her face. "Eight o'clock."

Jen was aware of the other customers looking at them. Her face flushed, and she gave in and nodded. "Eight o'clock."

Luke reached down and grabbed the ten-dollar bill from the table. He held it out to Jen. "Take it."

She looked confused. "Luke—"

"Take it," he repeated, "it's on the house." He reached over and tucked the bill into the open flap pocket of her jacket. Jen smiled.

When she walked out the door, she heard the soft jingle behind her, popped her collar up against the wind and stuffed her hands into her front pockets. She rounded the corner toward the Dragonfly. Luke watched her go, then strode back toward the counter. The low humming of conversation resumed around him and he took a deep breath.

"Cesar, I'll be back in a few minutes," he called to the kitchen. He had an errand to run.


	5. The Truck

**Chapter 5: The Truck (Friday Night)**

Jen came downstairs at 7:55 … hair freshly washed and dried. She had put her faded old jeans back on, with her favorite charcoal gray sweater and motorcycle jacket. Traveling with just a small saddlebag meant a pretty slim wardrobe selection.

Luke was already in the lobby. He stood off to the side, looking out the large picture window into the night. He turned his head as she took the last step down, and very faint smile played across his handsome face. He looked good in dark jeans, a fitted black Henley shirt, and a heavy wool coat. And a hat — a thick beanie. _Very good,_ Jen thought.

"Hi. Long time, no see," Jen said, with a bright smile.

"Hi," Luke replied.

She glanced out the window. "It hasn't stopped snowing all day."

"Nope," Luke said, "it hasn't. Are you feeling better? Sure you're up for this?" _Say the word and we'll do something—anything—else._

Jen smiled up at him. Her teeth were very white and even. "Yeah. I picked up some Tylenol at the drug store, then took the hottest shower ever and crashed for a couple of hours. I feel fine now ... I must have just been tired." She was surprised to find herself looking forward to the evening. Luke was right — she could use a laugh. "It's been a long trip."

"All right." _She looks better than fine._ Luke gestured toward the door and Jen crossed the lobby in front of him. As she reached for the doorknob, Luke said, "Wait a minute." Jen turned around as Luke pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. It was a knit cap—white, with a huge red ball on the very top and _Stars Hollow_ embroidered in red on the cuff. "Snow hat for you," he said sheepishly. "Sorry about the … well … this was the only kind they had."

Jen laughed, "I must have missed the gift shop." She pulled it on her head, patted the red ball happily and looked up at Luke with dancing eyes. "I love it. Thank you."

 _She looks adorable._ The hat temporarily pulled the hair out of her eyes, and they shone a bright, clear brown. "You're welcome." They stood, eyes locked for a moment until Luke cleared his throat, then shifted sideways to push the door open. "My truck is right here." He led her to an old, dark Chevy pickup and opened the passenger door. Jen slid onto the bench seat and watched him walk around the front.

"I love old trucks," Jen told him as he slid in behind the wheel.

Luke glanced at her sideways and made a sound between a huff and a chuckle. "I had a feeling you would." He started the engine.

Jen inhaled deeply. "It's something about the smell. The oil, the leather … it's just 'old truck smell' and there's nothing like it." She twisted her hands in her lap and peered at a fresh scab on a knuckle peeking above her glove.

Luke glanced down at her hands, too. "Did you cut yourself?"

"Nah, not really. Just a scrape from the bike this morning. A stubborn bolt." Jen flexed her fingers and put her hands back in her pockets.

"Where did you learn to work on motorcycles?" Luke asked.

"My dad, mostly. I've always had one. Even as a little girl I had a dirt bike, a cute little Kawasaki 50. I took it for show-and-tell in first grade. I had a yellow racing jersey that I thought was the coolest thing, I never took it off. My dad made me help around in the garage, teaching me, until one day I realized I liked it. He always wanted me to be self-sufficient. Changing oil, fixing a flat, understanding wiring, that kind of thing—" she stopped abruptly and looked straight ahead through the windshield.

It was pitch black outside the golden circles of the headlights. _What am I doing?_ Jen had a brief moment of panic. _I shouldn't be here._ She glanced at Luke, who gave her a questioning look that calmed her immediately by its very innocence.

 _It's just an evening, hanging out, and then I'll be on the road. No big deal._ Jen lifted an eyebrow. "No wonder my brother is furious. Lured by an old truck, on my way to an unknown tavern with a man I don't really know," she forced a laugh. "You're not an axe murderer, are you?"

Luke didn't laugh, but he looked at her and grinned a little. _Brother_. "Your brother is furious. Wait — where do you think I'm taking you?"

"To karaoke night, of course." She actually felt remarkably safe and comfortable around Luke. She admitted to herself that it was nice to have some company for a change, to let her guard down a little.

"You're just lucky I left my axe at home." Luke slowed to pull into a parking lot. "Here we are."

Jen looked around. "You're kidding. I didn't realize it was so close to the inn. I'm sorry — I should have walked," she apologized.

"Don't be a lunatic. It's still snowing, you're getting over a cold, and you don't have a proper coat," Luke replied. "C'mon. Let's go."

Jen slid out of the truck and met Luke before he could get around to the passenger door. They stood, face to face again for a moment, the falling snow glowing red in the tavern light. _She's really something to look at._ Luke made a reflexive motion to put an arm around her, then pulled back. To cover the movement, he put his hand briefly on the small of her back and pointed her toward a red door in the corner of the parking lot. "In there."

Before he opened the door, he looked down at Jen. "I'm going to apologize up front for how they're going to behave. We don't get many new people around here."

She just laughed. "Don't worry, I can get along with anybody."

The door opened into a dark room with a low ceiling, a long wooden bar stretching the length of one wall, lit almost entirely with neon signs. The floor was scattered with cracked, red leather club chairs and small cocktail tables lit by amber glass candle holders. Most of the chairs were pushed together and a large group sat laughing and shouting over the sound of two tipsy singers on a tiny stage, insisting to one another that the other is "the one that I want."

"Luke! It's Luke!" The crowd turned its collective attention toward the door and shouted in welcome. Jen turned her head to look up at Luke and lifted a brow as he put his hand on her back again to gently nudge her forward. He bent slightly and spoke very quietly into her ear. "Brace yourself."


	6. Karaoke

**Chapter 6: Karaoke (Friday Night)**

Karaoke ended at eleven, and as the chattering group drifted off into the night, Jen picked up her drink and walked over to a low seating group in the back of the tavern, positioned cozily around a stone fireplace. Luke's eyes watched her for a moment before he followed, taking a seat in the armchair across from her. Jen took off her gloves and held her hands to the fire. The two rings on her right hand glittered prettily in the firelight. She saw Luke lean forward slightly, then relax back and sigh deeply.

"Did you have a good time?" Luke asked. His face was expressionless. _She finally took the damned gloves off._ He noted Jen was not wearing any jewelry on her left hand, answering the one question that he'd been struggling with since he met her.

"I had a great time. Thank you for taking pity on a poor tourist with nothing to do." She smiled at Luke. "That's a really nice group of friends you have." Jen had truly enjoyed herself, listening to stories about the town, and about Luke himself. It had been a boisterous evening, full of jokes and laughter. Despite Jen's insistence that he was just being nice to a stranger, Luke's friends had gone to great pains to embarrass him in front of her, which he endured graciously before dishing it right back. Jen could tell he was comfortable with these people, and they admired him and liked him. _I like him, too_. He was courteous, and kind, and funny with a dry, self-deprecating humor, and clearly respected. He had also taken off his coat and hat when they came in, and throughout the evening, Jen had noted with interest what his shirt revealed about his muscular upper body. His handsome face had been relaxed. He rarely smiled, but his eyes twinkled merrily whenever he caught her eye.

 _Thank God for those lunatics he called friends,_ Luke thought. They had gotten Jen to tell some stories about herself and asked some of the questions he wasn't willing to. She had revealed herself to be a well-traveled, intelligent, and entertaining woman with a wicked sense of humor. She had settled in easily with the group. Luke laughed with a quiet huff. "Yeah. Yeah, they are. They're all completely nuts, though, you know." He had received more than a few inquisitive looks over Jen's head ... he knew his bringing someone new to karaoke night would be the talk of the town by tomorrow morning. He grimaced inwardly. _Worth it._ He was surprised to admit he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

The two of them relaxed into silence, watching the fire. Jen sipped her drink slowly and felt the flames and the bourbon and the company warm her to the core. It was the first time she had really been warm — body and soul — in a long time.

Still, it was late. "Do you need to get going? I'm sure you get up early," Jen asked Luke.

"No, it's fine. Do you want to leave?" Luke was looking at Jen, head turned slightly to the side.

"No. I like it here," she said quietly, as the fire's reflection flickered in her eyes. "It's peaceful." _When was the last time you felt peaceful?_

The more Luke learned about Jen, the more he wanted to know. _She's not like any woman I've ever met._ She drinks bourbon straight. She didn't get on stage, but she could sing the chorus of apparently every song ever recorded. She had talked animatedly with Babette about music; she had a good-natured debate about the career of Ricardo Montalban with Miss Patty – _in Spanish, no less._ She even managed to have a lengthy conversation with Kirk about something called Comic Con — _whatever that is._ She has a concerned brother, and a dad who taught her about engines. She is fearless and independent and lovely. _She isn't wearing a wedding ring._

"Why don't you have to go home?" Luke asked. _Why are you here?_

Jen finished her drink. "Oh, I do. Back to work on November first." A log shifted in the fire and scattered sparks across the hearth.

Luke considered her for a minute, then decided to keep going. "Why are you in Stars Hollow?" It was a loaded question, asked in a quiet voice. Jen looked over to see Luke watching her intently. "I mean … why … why are you riding a motorcycle … here .. alone? I know you told Miss Patty you were on vacation, but … are you? Really?"

Jen sighed and looked back at the fire. "Sort of. More of a ... health break. I've been riding for a few weeks. I accidently ended up here." After a few moments, she glanced back up. Luke was still watching her.

Suddenly the lights in the bar went out. Luke looked around as a voice called out, "Hey, Luke — I'm out of here. Bank the fire and lock up when you're done, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Charlie. Good night," Luke called back. The door closed with a soft click, and a heavy silence fell around them. He looked back at Jen, the question still in his eyes.

Jen closed her eyes. "What am I doing here …?" She picked up her glass and tried to take a sip — it was empty. _What am I doing here? In New England? In Stars Hollow? In this tavern? With Luke?_ There were very different answers to each of those questions.

"Do you want another—" Luke started.

"No, thanks," Jen interrupted and set the glass back down. She looked at her hands, her rings sparkling in the firelight. She knew which question he was asking … or rather, she knew what answer she had to give.

More silence. Jen lifted her head to see Luke watching her with an unreadable expression, and the tilt of his head coaxed her continue. She lifted her empty glass again.

"Are you sure you don't want another drink?" asked Luke. Without waiting for an answer, Luke stood up and walked to the bar. Jen heard faint clinking, and moments later he came back and handed her a drink. "Maker's Mark, right?" He had the same.

"Thanks, Luke." Her hand closed around the glass.

"Yeah," he said. He hesitated. "Jen? Why are you riding that motorcycle through New England?"

Jen closed her eyes again. The fire felt so warm and she felt so relaxed. It had been fun, being out with a group of people, sharing stories, singing loudly to the chorus of 'Sweet Caroline'. _Normal_. She hesitated to bring the past back into her life, just when she had started to leave it behind. _Just_ _say it._ She felt him lean toward her.

Jen took a long sip of her bourbon and looked at the fire and sighed. "I buried my husband." She shifted her body so she was directly facing Luke before she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Jen," Luke leaned back into his chair, his eyes on hers. "I'm so sorry."

Jen gave him a sad smile and steeled herself. "Yeah. Well … me, too. He passed away … more than a year ago, actually. This summer I took his ashes back to New York and buried him next to his grandparents. Afterward, I felt so ... I don't know ... wild. I wanted to be alone, but I was scared to be by myself. I know that sounds crazy, but I'm tired of my family and friends being sympathetic. I'm tired of being 'the widow.' I'm tired of everyone feeling sorry for me. I just want to be me again, just me." She was speaking in a low voice almost to herself, and she paused for a long time. Luke waited silently while she gathered her thoughts.

Jen glanced at him and continued, more deliberately. "So, I bought a motorcycle in Buffalo and rode across New England. When I got to Maine, I stood on the rocks with my bare feet in the cold water and watched the tide flow out. I stood there for hours, and let it all go … everything he had been to me. The ocean took it all away. Well, most of it anyway." Jen took a long, steadying breath. "I'll keep the memories. And the lessons." Luke's eyes were riveted to her face, and she let hers drift back to the fire.

"Oh, Jen," Luke said again, so softly she barely heard him as her head fell back into the chair. "I don't know what to say."

"The wild feeling was gone too ... rebellion? I don't even know how to describe it. It's like I wanted to crawl out of my own skin and be somebody else." Jen didn't dare look at Luke, afraid he would read her shame. "Anyway, I was on my way home when the storm started, and this is where I stopped." Jen shrugged.

"So, that's my story," she finished, her eyes still on the fire. By now the strength had returned to her voice. It _had_ felt good to tell Luke, as if the words were a spell, releasing her from the past.

Luke had speculated about her appearance in Stars Hollow. He had even felt that she as being deliberately evasive at times, but this scenario was definitely not on his radar. _How_ _sad_ , he thought. Out loud he said, "Well, that's one hell of a story." He leaned forward again with his elbows on his knees, and considered Jen. She sat quietly, defeated yet defiant, as though she awaited judgement. The vulnerable, uncertain woman in front of him was the complete opposite of the laughing, confident one he was just getting to know earlier this evening.

Jen's eyes tentatively flicked up to his, and all at once a great wave of sympathy washed over Luke. _She's_ _lonely_. He stood up and moved to the couch directly across from the fire, ran his fingers through his hair, then held out an arm and beckoned, "Come here."

Jen stared at him for a moment. It looked so inviting, and she felt so very alone. After a long moment, she gave in to it and got up slowly, then shifted sideways and sat down next to Luke. He put an arm around her, and pulled her head down until she leaned on his shoulder. They sat there quietly for a long time, gazing into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Jen lifted her head to look at Luke. His face was inches from hers, his lashes thick around his blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. For so long, she had felt like a little ship being tossed around a stormy sea, but now, for the first time in years, the anchor started to catch and the waters started to calm.

He crooked his hand to the top of her head and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You looked like you needed a friend."

xxx—xxx-xxx

Luke swung the tavern door open for Jen to step though. The night was cold, and the stars peeking through the breaking clouds were bright. "Hey," Jen said, glancing back at Luke as he locked the door and balanced the key above the door frame. "It stopped snowing."

He didn't say anything, just nodded slowly as he looked up at the sky. Then he put an arm around her shoulder and walked her to the truck.


	7. The Laundromat

**Chapter 7: The Laundromat (Saturday)**

Jen stepped into a tiny room and set her pack down on the washing machine. _Get this over with fast_. She took off her jacket and lifted the hem of the Harley-Davidson t-shirt up over her head. She was struggling out of it when she heard an angry voice from the doorway.

"Whoa — what the hell are you doing?" His breath frosted in a cloùd as Luke picked up Jen's shirt and shoved it back in her hands. "Get dressed. It's freezing in here and you're not wearing anything but a tank top." _Is she actually insane?_

Jen stared at Luke blankly. _Where did he come from?_ "I can't. I need to wash my clothes." Jen picked up her saddlebag and showed it to Luke. "I only have a couple changes of clothes, and I hear this is the only laundromat in town."

Luke's voice rose. "No. You can't sit out here for an hour. You're going to get sick again, and worse."

Jen furrowed her brow. "It won't be so bad here away from the door. And I have my jacket." Jen shrugged back into it as she spoke. The leather was cold and she gave an involuntary shiver. "Wait. Luke — what are you doing here?"

"Small town," Luke said shortly. "Put that shirt back on."

"No can do. I _need_ to wash these clothes," she repeated, and wished he would leave so she could turn on the dryer to warm up the frigid room. She shivered again.

"That's it," Luke said in a tone that brokered no disobedience. "Let's go. Why aren't you wearing your hat?" He jammed it on her head before he grabbed her saddlebag and pointed a thumb at the door. "Out."

Minutes later, Jen had been partially escorted, partially dragged down Main Street until they were in front of the diner. Luke opened the door and the now familiar bells merrily preceded their somewhat dramatic entrance into the building. The conversational hum of the crowd died instantly as Luke courteously but forcefully invited her across the room and through a doorway behind the counter.

A pretty woman with dark hair was behind the counter, pouring coffee into a go-cup. "Luke, I couldn't wait any …. what are you doing?"

"You. Stop," he barked as he pointed Jen's bag at the woman. "You. Up," he ordered Jen, lifting his chin up the stairs. He stomped up behind her until she found herself on a wide landing, clutching her t-shirt and feeling utterly bemused. The restaurant roared to life beneath them. Luke crossed the landing and opened what looked like an office door. "In."

It was an apartment. Jen stood just inside the door while Luke crossed in front of her to flick on a light. "Luke—"

He interrupted her. "This is my place. You can do your laundry here. It's warm. When you're hungry, come down and I'll make you something to eat." He pointed around the room. "Washer and dryer. Chair. TV. I'll be downstairs." He left abruptly and snapped the door shut firmly behind him. "Ah, shut up!" Jen heard him bellowing downstairs, followed by a swear.

Jen look around, completely confused. Last night, Luke had walked her to the front porch of the Dragonfly Inn and politely wished her a good night before he drove away. Jen accepted that she had spoiled the lighthearted evening with her revelation, and honestly hadn't expected to see Luke again before she left town. Even though he had pried a little for the story, she was glad to have told him. It was the last step. She was starting to belong to herself again. Jen planned to do her laundry, wait for the plows to run through, and start for home.

And now, somehow, she was alone in his apartment with her laundry. _No wonder my brother is furious._

An hour later, the dryer was humming steadily and Jen was curled up on the recliner with a blanket around her shoulders. There was a quiet knock on the door before Luke slowly eased it open a crack — "Can I come in?"

Jen laughed, "It's your house." She muted the old John Wayne movie she was watching and looked up as Luke came into the room.

"I didn't know if you were dressed," Luke said.

"Did you think I was going to lay around naked and do my laundry?" Jen couldn't help but laugh again.

"I don't know how girls do laundry." _She has a great laugh._ Luke stood in the middle of the room. "Is everything okay up here? Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah … yeah. Thanks." She ran her hands down the front of the flannel shirt she was wearing and gave him a questioning smile. "I hope you don't mind … the shirt was on the couch and I thought …."

"Yeah, of course," Luke said. He suddenly had a new appreciation for the old green flannel. He put his hands in his pockets and continued, "So … listen. I'm sorry about dragging you up here like that. Miss Patty came in this morning and said she saw you walk into that so-called laundromat that I happen know was a tool shed until July, when Taylor hatched a scheme to put a coin-op machine in there. I thought I'd offer my place instead, but when I saw you undressed in that old shed I thought you'd lost your very last marble. It's 30 degrees out there for God's sake!"

"Wow. The grapevine is strong around here," Jen said, standing up to fold the blanket. His shirt was loose and covered her legs to mid-thigh.

Luke blinked. "Well, you made an impression last night. Those guys really liked you." Luke stepped toward the couch and sat down, his knees suddenly a little weak as he tried not to stare at Jen's long, slim, bare legs.

"That's really sweet. I had a good time." It was true, but Luke didn't answer. As the silence stretched, Jen nodded toward the dryer. "So … I think my clothes are probably dry and I should get out of here." Jen moved toward the laundry room and checked the dryer. "Yep, dry."

She walked back toward the couch with a small armful of clothes. Luke still hadn't moved, but his eyes followed her across the room. She dropped the pile on the recliner she had just vacated and pulled aside a pair of jeans to put on.

Luke realized he had been staring and shook himself out of his trance. "That's it? Are those all your clothes?"

"I travel light," she grinned at Luke. "It won't take long to pack up and I'll be on my way." He didn't smile back, but he relaxed a little into the couch.

"No rush. Actually, I … can I …. uh … can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Jen set a folded Harley-Davidson Niagara Falls t-shirt down and picked up a sock. "What's up?" She perched on the far end of the couch and tugged at the hem of Luke's flannel.

Luke bounced his fist lightly on his knee. "So ... listen. I'm sorry about last night." He stammered clumsily on, "I shouldn't have … you know. I was wondering why … and I asked ... and then I left you on the porch. Alone. I'm sorry."

Jen shook her head. "Oh, no. You don't have to be sorry. I knew you were curious. It's just … not the kind of story that … well, that anyone wants to tell. Or hear. But you were great. I feel better now that you know."

"You do?"

"Of course. I'm really an open book," Jen smiled at Luke. "You were right, you know. I needed a friend, and I don't like having secrets from my friends."

Luke nodded, then rubbed a hand over his eyes. "And … I'm really sorry about what happened … your loss and what … you had to do. I'm not that great with words… and I didn't want to say something stupid after you … opened up like that."

Jen felt a little rush of affection. "Luke — don't apologize. You were perfect. Exactly perfect. I got a little overwhelmed for a moment there, but I'm good."

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Really good, actually. Better than I've been for a long time. Thank you." She looked at him seriously. "I feel like I thank you a lot. Why have you done so much for me? You don't even know me."

He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I haven't done that much."

Jen raised a brow.

Something about her cocky look made him grin a little. _What the hell_. "I like you," he answered frankly. _If she can be honest, so can I._

Jen regarded him for a long time. The old familiar feeling of restlessness was stirring deep within her soul, but for once, finally, it wasn't overwhelming. In fact, it was subdued by a much stronger feeling of peace. Almost … a _hopeful_ feeling _._ Suddenly she smiled, "I like you, too."

He just nodded, then looked over at the little laundry pile. "It stopped snowing." He watched for Jen's reaction.

"It stopped snowing," Jen agreed.

"The plows ran through a few minutes ago," Luke added.

"The roads are clear?" she asked.

"The roads are clear," Luke repeated. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess it's time to—" Jen cut herself off. She ran a hand through her hair and dropped her arms on top of her head. Her eyes drifted to John Wayne on the TV screen, then over and across the little laundry pile and down to the sock she still held. _I wonder._ Her eyes lifted to meet Luke's.

"Luke … where is your motorcycle?" she asked slowly instead.

He was not expecting that question. "Downstairs in the storage shed."

She glanced down at her rings. _Forward._

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you make me a burger?"

Luke flashed a rare, wonderful smile. "Yeah. Sure."


	8. The Walk

**Chapter 8: The Walk (Sunday)**

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked bluntly.

They were walking toward the garage. Jen wanted to check on the Triumph and talk to Gypsy about storing it.

"My trip is over," Jen said. "Or … I guess the reason for the trip is over." She looked up at Luke, walking next to her.

"Well … that's good. I mean … it seems like it's good." He looked down at her as they matched strides.

She nodded. "It's very good."

"So … what are you going to do?" Luke asked again.

"Are you sure Gypsy will be there? It _is_ Sunday." Jen ducked under a wayward limb. Stars Hollow was a beautiful old town, and it was a clear, frosty day. The snow had left a thick blanket over the lawns and roofs of the historic homes, but today's sun felt warm on her face, and she pushed her bangs back up under her Stars Hollow beanie.

"Yeah, sure. She spends Sunday afternoons working on her own projects … I'm not sure what she's got going but I know it's something." Luke glanced over at Jen. _She's cute in that stupid hat._

"I wonder if maybe she can store the Triumph for me. Or … it could use some restoration. Or maybe she can sell it. I don't know," Jen rambled a little. The wild trip might be over, but she wasn't sure what came next. _I don't know._

Luke frowned. "Won't you need it?"

"I can hire a car to get to an airport." _I don't know_.

"Or _I_ can take you to the airport." Luke moved slightly in front of Jen and ducked his head to look in her eyes. "Are we going to the airport?"

She scooted around him.

"Well … I can't live at the Dragonfly. To be honest, the … ambiance … is getting on my nerves a little." Jen reached out a hand to brush a layer of snow off of a rail fence. "But the snow … I've never really been around snow before, you know, not skiing. Just doing everyday things. It's so beautiful."

Luke shook his head and tried not to laugh at her.

Gypsy was under a wide porch behind the garage, her head deep in the engine compartment of a '34 Ford roadster that had clearly seen better days. She told them she was happy to store the Triumph. "It's winter," she said, "Business is going to be slow." She had plenty of room. "The roads are clear," she told Jen, "But they won't be for much longer." She could feel it. This winter was coming fast. Ride out now or she was going to be snowed in again. _I don't know._

Jen thanked Gypsy warmly and talked to her about her plans for the Ford for a few minutes before she went inside the garage. She stood looking at her motorcycle for long minutes, but no epiphany came to her. Yet, for the first time in recent memory, she didn't feel the irresistible urge to move on. _I don't know._ She shook her head, then patted the Triumph on the tank and said "Take five, old friend."

Luke had wandered around to the front and stood in the sun as he rubbed his neck. _The roads are clear. She should be on the road._

Jen closed the garage door behind her and walked up behind Luke. "That was nice of Gypsy." They turned back down the sidewalk.

Luke walked in silence for a couple of minutes, but he had to know. "So …?"

"So, what?" Jen asked.

"So … what are you going to do?" Luke asked deliberately, with just a hint of impatience.

"Oh, I don't know," Jen walked along, studiously avoiding the puddles on the sidewalk from the melting snow. "To be honest, it's kind of neat, not knowing."

The snow was bright and the town was beautiful. Jen let herself wander absently down the sidewalk for a few minutes. Her thoughts were thrilling. _I could get on that motorcycle right now and go anywhere in the great big world._ But something had changed since that night by the sea, when she found herself again. The exciting anticipation of travel was still there, but the other feelings—of running from something, of searching for something—those were gone. That anxiety had been replaced by a sense of calm, of confidence. Jen smiled to herself. She hadn't felt like this in years. She felt like … herself again.

"Why are you smiling?" Luke grabbed Jen's hand to help her jump over a puddle. He walked right through it, and let go of her hand right away.

Jen just shrugged.

They walked along silently again for a few moments, then Luke stooped quickly to pick up a nail from the sidewalk. Luke thought about Jen … about the circumstances that brought her to Stars Hollow. _It was tragic,_ he though, _but who copes by spending a month on a motorcycle alone? That seems … drastic._

Luke toyed with the nail between his fingers. He glanced sideways and asked, "How long were you married?"

Jen's eyes darted toward Luke. "To Jason? 8 years," she said warily, startled at the abrupt change of topic.

Luke slowed his pace. Jen turned around a few steps later. "Keep up … Luke?" He was gazing down the street.

"How old are you?" Luke asked.

"33," Jen smiled and walked back toward him, "Why?"

"It's just … so … you married him when you were …" Luke trailed off.

"24."

Luke nodded. "That's nice... to find someone so soon." His eyes moved to her face.

Jen shrugged. "We were happy enough. We didn't spend much time together, really."

Luke looked at her sharply. Jen flushed. "He was very career-focused is all, and it turns out I wasn't very good at playing Silicon Barbie." At Luke's confused expression, she explained, "You know, tech wives ... money, plastic surgery, three charities, and two kids, preferably blonde twins ... boys if it could be arranged. I had grease under my fingernails and absolutely nothing in common with those women. I'd rather talk to the husbands about their car collections ... the wives didn't like that. It caused ... problems."

 _I imagine it did._ Luke was looking serious. "Then ... why?"

Jen focused her gaze at her feet and thought for a long time.

"Never mind," Luke started, "I shouldn't—"

Jen interrupted him. "No, it's a good question. I just … I never put it into words." She looked thoughtful and paused again before she continued. "At first… it was just … exciting. And I needed a change from … well, I needed a change." She laughed a little hollowly. "He had the keys to a brand new world ... he traveled a lot, and he took me along. I love going to new places."

Jen shook her head. "After we were married, he kept promoting to where he spent most of his time at the office, and by then, I think I realized that I had fallen in love with the life, not the man." She focused on a flock of birds in the distance. "I mean … I loved Jason, very much. I just wasn't _in love_ with him. Anyway, it turned out to be … easier… if I was out of town most of the time." Jen remembered that conversation vividly. Jason knew she didn't fit in, and he hated to see her unhappy. And he had admitted ... it was better for him if she was gone, too. So, she stayed in Coronado most of the time, and he was in Seattle. _How did we get to that point?_

Luke didn't say anything. Jen looked up at the scowl on his face and saw a muscle working in his jaw.

She sighed. "This is coming out badly — Jason was very good to me. We got along great. He encouraged me to do whatever made me happy. We were a good team, but we were never ... soulmates." Jen shook her head and almost whispered, "A silly dream—I don't believe in that anymore."

Luke was still frowning. "But … eight years?"

Jen shrugged a little and felt very small. "I tried my hardest," she said sadly. "I showed up for special events and that kind of thing. But it wasn't enough." She looked forlornly at Luke, "The thing is, I had so much. Anything I wanted, really … but I wanted more. I wanted the everyday stuff. I wanted a partner—but I wasn't good enough to be one. Until all at once … it didn't matter," she finished, her voice barely audible. The confidence she had felt a few minutes ago was all but gone … _how can he still do that to me?_

Luke pursed his lips and let out a breath. His eyes were sympathetic as they looked into hers, "I'm so sorry, Jen." He started walking again, catching Jen by the waist and turning her to walk beside him. He let go quickly.

Almost as an afterthought he added, "and it's okay to want it all," before he changed the subject again. "So … if you aren't going to ride into the sunset, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Jen shook herself out of her memories and looked at Luke. "You don't have to work?"

"Nope. I gave the diner to Cesar today. I thought you might want to … go out. Do something. With me." Luke kept his gaze firmly fixed on the sidewalk ahead.

Jen glanced sideways at Luke's profile. _No, I shouldn't,_ she thought immediately and reflexively, a reaction born from years of self-preservation and doubt. In the next moment, a little spring of hope squashed that reaction. The fact was, she liked Luke. She hadn't seen her friends in weeks and suddenly, Jen realized she was lonely. _He's just being nice. No hidden agenda._ Jen pulled up every bit of courage she could summon, then spontaneously linked her arm through his.

It was the first time she had initiated any kind of physical contact, and the fact did not escape Luke. "You really go all out to take care of the tourists, Luke Danes," she said lightly.

He gave her a wry look. "Yeah, well … don't sign me up for the welcome wagon yet." And then he grinned.


	9. Sniffy's

**Chapter 9: Sniffy's (Sunday)**

Jen and Luke spent the afternoon at a nearby tavern, Sniffy's. They watched football on the small television above the bar and drank cold beers and told each other stories. Now and then the owners would join them for a few minutes — Maisie and Bud seemed exceptionally fond of Luke, and at first, a little surprised to see him there with a companion. But they warmed up to Jen quickly, and she enjoyed their tales about Luke growing up. As the evening crowd started to shuffle in, Luke and Jen were left alone at their small table in the corner.

Their conversations and stories tended to revolve around general topics and other people. Luke, unlike Jen, did not open up easily, and perhaps she sensed that because she didn't ask very personal questions. _Not like I have been,_ Luke thought wryly. He couldn't help himself—her very presence in Stars Hollow still made no sense to him, and the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to know. He was flattered that she had shared some remarkably intimate information with him— _once I pried_ —and resolved to somehow reciprocate.

Luke had been talking about the hardware store. Jen loved his voice … it was deep, kind of quiet, a little gravelly, and he growled when he swore, and his eyes twinkled when he joked, and it felt like she had known him for years. All at once she realized he was silent, sitting with his elbows on the table between them, resting his chin on his hands, with his blue eyes fixed on her face.

"What?" Jen started.

"You stopped listening, so I stopped talking," Luke lifted a corner of his mouth. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry … I was listening. I got distracted." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "The store sounds great," she tried.

Luke dropped his hands to the table. "It was. What's on your mind?"

Jen shrugged a little. "I was just thinking …. you're a very easy man to be with," she blushed, "I didn't mean … "

"I know what you mean," Luke said drily, "but I don't think anyone in a fifty-mile radius would agree with you." He leaned back and balanced on the back legs of his chair. "I'm not really known as the friendliest guy in town."

Jen slid her beer mug back and forth. "Yeah. I got that impression from the way your friends talk. I don't really get it."

Luke set his chair back down. "Oh?"

"All these stories about you being … grumpy. Or … I don't know what's the word. I mean I've seen you grumpy—" Luke tried to interrupt "—no I have… the first time I walked into the diner."

Luke pursed his lips. "I was having a bad day. Inventory was taking longer than it should have and I was ... aggravated."

Jen finished the beer in front of her and smiled at Luke. "But then you made Hollandaise sauce. _And_ paid a personal visit to make sure I had a hotel room."

Luke flushed slightly. "Yeah… I know. I overreacted. I can't believe I did that. I don't even know why I …. I just wanted to make sure you …" he trailed off and looked up at the television.

Jen reached over the table and put her hand over his to regain his attention. "I know … and it's a good thing you did, too. You're thoughtful. I just can't figure out why your friends give you a hard time."

Luke caught his breath at the sudden contact, the jolt that her touch gave him. _Electric_. He slowly turned his hand over so they were palm to palm. He looked at Jen. She looked so pretty sitting there across from him. He thought about what she had told him this morning ... how she had seemed resigned to being a less-than-ideal partner. He couldn't imagine encouraging her to leave, ever. _It sounds like this Jason probably had something on the side_ ... another behavior he couldn't imagine. Liz called him a serial monogamist, and he had to admit she was right. His eyes moved back down to their hands. _Damned gloves._ He moved his other hand to her wrist and unbuttoned the glove. He slid it off, set it on the table, and took her bare hand in his. He lifted his eyes back to hers. They were glossy with unshed tears.

"Hey. Hey, no. I'm sorry," Luke tried to pull away but Jen threaded her fingers through his.

"Don't be," she whispered with a small smile, and looked at their hands. His was big, and calloused, marked with tiny burns and scrapes. _From cooking_ , Jen thought. Out loud she said, "It's been a long time since someone wanted to hold my hand."

Luke started to say something, but at that moment Maisie, the owner, came by the table. "Dinner?" she asked, then looked down at their entwined fingers. She raised her eyebrows at Luke. "Why don't I give you a minute."

Luke tugged at Jen's fingers. "Hey." She looked up at him, composed once more. "Something to eat?"

Jen nodded. "Good idea. Steak? Rare." Luke reluctantly released her hand and left the table to speak with Maisie. Jen looked at the table, the glove, then took off her other glove. She stuffed both into her pocket and looked at her hands. Her rings sparkled in the light from the candle on the table. She remembered the problems she had caused for Jason, and sighed. _It doesn't matter. I'm leaving soon._

Luke came back and dropped two fresh beers down on the table with a clunk. He shifted his chair a little closer to hers and sat back down. "Dinner's on the way."

"Thanks," Jen gave Luke a beaming smile. "So … you were talking about your dad … "

They lingered over dinner, and Maisie and Buddy ventured back over for a while. Luke was having a good time — a really good time. He watched Jen as she told stories and laughed. He liked the feeling of being able to watch her, openly. To enjoy when she smiled at him. _She has a beautiful smile_. He was surprised that he was so comfortable with her—he was usually so cautious. Had it been … only three days since she'd come into the diner? _Three days?_ It felt like he had known her his whole life.

Jen felt pleasantly welcome in this small group. She loved the little tavern, she loved Maisie and Buddy's charm … she loved spending time with Luke. Jen furrowed her brow at the thought and dropped her eyes for second. Luke instantly picked up on her change of demeanor, and as Maisie finished her story, Luke glanced back at Jen. She smiled at Maisie, but the sparkle was gone from her eyes. "Well, I think we should be getting back." They thanked Maisie and Bud, and Luke guided Jen through the bar, his hand once again at the small of her back.

"All right?" Luke asked Jen as they walked across the wet parking lot toward his truck. "You kind of … " he faltered.

Jen shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just …." she trailed off, too.

Luke stopped next to the truck. The parking lot was lit by a single overhead light, the bulb putting out a golden glow. Jen sighed and leaned against the door.

"Tell me. I thought we were having a good time." Luke's eyes were concerned. _I was having a great time._

"We were. We did, I mean. We are." Jen fumbled over her words. She reached up and pushed her bangs up over her eyes. _What am I doing here?_

Luke considered her face for a moment before he abruptly moved around the truck and opened the tailgate. He walked back to Jen, lifted her hand from her side and guided her to the tailgate. "Sit."

She sat, her feet dangling. She crossed her ankles automatically. He sat down beside her, her hand cradled between both of his on his lap. Jen didn't say a word. "Okay, then I'll talk," Luke said, "I want to tell you some things." While part of Luke thought he was moving way too fast, another voice in his head whispered, _what do I have to lose?_ He had moved slowly in the past, and it had cost him dearly.

Jen looked at him sideways. His skin was golden in the light, his strong jaw line accentuated by the five o'clock shadow. "Yeah?"

Luke answered decisively. "Yeah."

She gave a tiny, forced laugh. "Okay."

Luke shifted slightly, pulling his leg up until he faced her. Her hand was small in his, her skin soft. He took a breath before he admitted, "I _do_ want to hold your hand."

Jen gave her lap a sad smile before she said, "In my experience, men generally want to skip the hand-holding and slide straight into home plate."

Luke scowled. "Assholes," he growled. _Look at you. Of course they do._

Jen shrugged almost imperceptibly. "It's okay. It's pretty easy to just tell a guy to get lost…" She looked up quickly. "I mean …"

"You want me to get lost?" Luke asked in a low voice.

"No. I mean, I don't …" Jen looked back at her lap and finished in a whisper. "I don't know what to say."

Luke could not reconcile this shy, uncertain woman with the outgoing, confident one he had come to know. The way she flip-flopped between the personalities was extraordinary. He remembered their conversations of the past few days, and wondered about her relationship with her husband. He seemed to have eroded Jen's confidence in herself somehow, made her question her value as a companion. And she seemed to accept that as a fact, without question. Something about that didn't sit well with Luke.

"Okay. That's okay." Luke was rubbing a thumb along her exposed wrist. "Can I tell you something else?"

When Jen nodded, he continued, "You're fun. And smart. And —" Luke looked down at her hand, then back into Jen's eyes. "—I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how pretty you are."

Jen bit her lower lip as she raised her eyes to meet his. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and the skin under Luke's thumb was tingling where he caressed it. "Thank you for saying it anyway."

Luke's thumb continued to stroke her wrist and he spoke gently. "Jen, you know a lot better than I do ... it's a big world. So what, you didn't fit in one little corner of it. You didn't fit with one person … one person out of billions," he swallowed and his heart beat a little faster. "That doesn't mean you aren't just right for another corner, another person." He shrugged slightly. Her face was so close to his.

She nodded slowly, considering his words. "You're right, of course." Hadn't Brian told her the same thing? But then a thought pushed to the forefront. _Is he suggesting that he … that we…?_ The thought was both thrilling and scary. Jen pushed the hair out of her eyes with her free hand and finally gave Luke a halfhearted smile."Anything else?"

"Yeah. You need a haircut."

"That's something I already know," Jen answered with a laugh, her spirit restored. Luke's eyes crinkled with warmth, but he sighed. The moment was gone. _I should have kissed her._

"Hey, Luke?" Jen asked quietly, with a squeeze of his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to get lost."


	10. The Reveal

**Chapter 10: The Reveal (Monday)**

Monday found Luke in his diner, as usual. He was in a great mood. He glided around the tables, laughing and joking. He found himself grinning at the little things that normally annoyed him. Even Taylor couldn't find a nerve to get on.

Luke was in the kitchen, working the griddle, reflecting on the night before. He could kick himself. _I should have kissed her._ We were there on the tailgate, alone. She looked so pretty. _We had a moment_. He flipped the pancakes and tapped the spatula on the side of the stove. He remembered the way her hand felt in his — how soft her skin was. Her long fingers and short nails. How her hand had tightened on his when he tried to pull away. Maisie's whispered compliments to him. How her eyes were so liquid under the golden light in the parking lot. _I should have kissed her._

"Luke! Where are you?" He heard a call from the diner that snapped him out of his reverie.

He looked at the griddle. "Damn," he muttered. These pancakes were well done. Luke expertly flipped them onto a plate and tossed some strawberries on top to hide the dark color. Plate in hand, he swung out the kitchen door and along the counter. He dropped the plate in front of Kirk. "Here you go, buddy."

"I didn't order strawberries, Luke."

"On the house, Kirk. It's your lucky day."

"Luke. _Need. Coffee. Now_." Lorelai was hovering near the register with a desperate look on her face.

"Hi Lorelai. I see you've been working on your patience. The Dalai Lama would be proud." Luke bent down for a to-go cup and filled it with a fluid motion. "Here. Shut up."

Lorelai picked up the cup. "Long time, no see, Luke. Where've you been?" She took a long drink of her coffee.

Luke leaned on the counter and looked at Lorelai. "Busy." He grabbed a towel and started wiping the counter down.

"Busy, huh?" Lorelai raised a brow. "C'mon Luke. Spill the beans. Everybody saw you drag that mystery girl through here on Saturday, but you whisked her upstairs without a how-dee-doo. And then you came right back downstairs but you wouldn't say a word about it … which is no surprise but c'mon man, inquiring minds want to know. Then yesterday you weren't even here all day. Rory and I came in for pancakes and Cesar said you weren't upstairs. Which is crazy, because you _always_ work on Sundays. And Cesar cannot make the good pancakes like you do. So, I came back in later and you were still gone. You never take a whole day off. So, hey, mister mysterious mystery man, what's really going on?" She said all this without taking a breath, following Luke around the diner while he refilled coffee mugs.

Luke stopped and faced her. "Lorelai—quit digging. I told you, I was busy."

Lorelai twirled a lock of hair around her finger and looked up at him. "Okay, you were busy. So …. who's the girl? Cousin? Lawyer? Flannel rep?" Luke sidestepped her and walked behind the counter. "Girlfriend?"

Luke stopped and leaned across the counter. "Don't twirl your hair at me. I'm not going to fall for it. She's none of your business." Lorelai was momentarily deterred but rallied.

"Luke," she shook her head slightly and gave a weak smile, "Really? Where'd you meet her?"

He just shook his head and glared at her. "Drop it, Lorelai." _I'm not doing this with you._ And like usual, Lorelai had managed to touch a nerve.

Lorelai frowned, but gave up and joined Patty and Babette at a table near the window. Luke saw their heads move together and gave a small huff.

Lorelai looked across the table at Miss Patty. "I'm not sure Luke is capable of making a joke. Was that a joke?"

Miss Patty looked sympathetic. "No honey, I don't think it was a joke. He brought a new girl to the tavern on Friday. It must be her."

Lorelai looked shocked. "Luke? At karaoke night? You cannot be serious." She turned. "Babette, tell me Miss Patty is not being serious."

Babette shook her head. "No, she's right, sugar. Luke came in with this girl right when Lulu and Kirk were in the middle of that _Grease_ song they do. They were something else, I tell you … Lulu sounds just like Olivia Newton John, did you know? They did a great duet."

Lorelai snapped her fingers and interrupted. "Babette, focus. How am I just hearing about this today?"

Babette shrugged. "Weren't you at your folks on Friday anyway?"

"Yes, but somebody should have called me," Lorelai protested, "This is big news. Bigger than big. The biggest."

Babette leaned forward. "Okay. Well … Kirk and Lulu were up there singing, and all of a sudden Luke opened the door. Shocker in itself, right? But then he brought this girl right on up to our tables and I tell you, we all just about fell out of our seats."

Miss Patty nodded. "They sat with our group. She's very nice. _Worldly_. Knows a little about everything. We liked her." She looked at Babette. "And it was nice to see Luke enjoying himself, right?"

Babette nodded in agreement. "Aw, it sure was. He was having a lot of fun. You know how he mostly just sits there all quiet, but you could tell. She's a real firecracker. She rode a motorcycle into town on Thursday — remember that freak snowstorm had started — anyway she just rides into town bold as brass and met Luke right here in the diner. She's a real independent woman, that one. Pretty too, from California — a real doll."

Lorelai was stunned. Babette patted her arm. "Aw, I'm sorry, sugar. I know you and Luke never quite got it together, but he really seems to like this girl. He's gotta be lonely, and you know this town could use a little fresh blood. Gypsy said they visited the garage together on Sunday … something about her motorcycle. Maybe you should just be happy for him, for now. It's a shame, she'll probably ride right back out of town any day now."

Lorelai half smiled at Babette. "Of course, I'm happy for Luke." She fell silent and ignored the glance between Miss Patty and Babbette as she watched Luke maneuver around the diner, looking light on his feet and happier than she'd seen him for a long time. It _was_ nice to see him that way, but she felt a little sad, too. It wasn't her place to care anymore, really, now that she was married to Christopher, but it was strange to think about Luke with someone else.

When the breakfast crowd had dispersed, Luke walked through the store room in the back of the diner and opened the back door. It was a bright and chilly morning, and he clapped his bare hands against the cold air. He walked around the delivery crates as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the storage shed. The door rolled up with a clatter, and he reached in to flick on the light switch.

It was filthy in there, but in the back behind a stack of boxes was his old motorcycle. _How did it get so buried?_ He shifted the boxes and wiped a streak of dust off the tank with his hand. It was an Indian Chief, a 1946 post-war model. He had forgotten what a great bike it was, and wondered why he had stopped riding. _Lorelai doesn't like motorcycles._ He reached back and pulled up a memory of cruising through the back roads, warm summer air rushing by. He felt a stab of jealousy toward Jen, and a little anger at himself for sacrificing so much. He had let Lorelai dictate too much for too long, and he had lost a part of himself along the way. _I want it back._


	11. Truth

**Chapter 11: Truth (Monday)**

Earlier this morning, Jen had visited Gypsy to arrange storing the Triumph for the winter. As much as she had been looking forward to riding back to San Diego across Route 66, she conceded that the trip had taken a hard turn, and was on a different road now. She would fly home, and therefore she could pick up a few extra things to wear this week. _I want to stay a little longer_ , she admitted to herself, although the feeling was tempered by a faint sense of shame. _Why?_ She was taking things day by day, and it felt good _. Brian is worried._ She thought briefly of how it would feel to walk back into her empty house, then dismissed the thought as vaguely unpleasant. Something had changed.

If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted that she wanted Luke to see her looking a little less like a biker gang and a little more … well, not. _He told me I was pretty._ She laughed at herself — that sounded so shallow, even in her head. Men told her that all the time. But … hearing it from him … it was nice. She wondered what kind of women Luke dated. She was sure he was interested … he had spelled that out clearly the night before. _He didn't kiss me though._ Jen wondered why she cared. _I'm leaving. We shouldn't get involved._ She laughed at herself again. _Then why are you buying clothes?_ The sense of shame crept up again, as though she were doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Jen stopped trying to understand her feelings as she walked down to Main Street. She spotted Miss Patty's dance school — the one she had told Jen about on Friday — and Jen gave a small wave to Miss Patty herself, who called out. "Hey, Jen, honey … how are you, dear?"

Jen crossed the street and met Patty in front of the studio. A line of small ballerinas was stretching behind her under a row of heat lamps. "Hi, Miss Patty. It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, it is, honey. Any day you're alive is a beautiful day." She gestured dramatically at the blue sky.

Jen smiled, "Amen to that. Hey, can I ask your advice? I need to buy a few things … clothes. Can you point me to a good place?"

Miss Patty sent her to a boutique in the middle of Main Street, with a cheery, "Knock 'em dead, honey. You've got legs for days … _va va voom_. Luke is a very lucky man." Jen blushed furiously, but her denials were swept away with another of Miss Patty's dramatic gestures.

The shop was a nice one, surprisingly well stocked for such a small town. Jen had never been much of a shopper, nonetheless, she left an hour later with just a few new things to get her through the week. She sincerely hoped the sales girl had some discretion—the way this town seemed to operate, Luke would know she had new knickers before she could get the price tags off.

Jen passed the pretty brunette that owned the inn on her way through the Dragonfly's heavy front door. She saw a flicker of recognition in the blue eyes before the woman turned on her heel and disappeared into the dining room. The desk manager followed her shouting in a thick accent, "Lorelai, you must come back here. This is not done."

She turned her head, but the commotion had already moved on. She carried her bag upstairs to her room. She had just finished hanging her new clothes and flopped down on the bed when the phone rang. Jen picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Jen. It's Luke," Luke's voice was on the other end of the line.

She smiled into the phone. "Hi."

"What are you doing today? I thought you might come by the diner."

"I needed some clothes. It's almost laundry day again, and I'm going to guess I'm still not allowed to go to the laundromat," she teased.

She swore she could hear him grin. "No. You're not. Let me know when you need to do laundry again. You don't have plans tonight, do you?"

Jen moved her feet into the tiny square of sunshine that still warmed the bed. "Plans? I don't know a soul in this town except you."

"Not true. You're the talk of the diner."

"Well, that's a little unsettling. But no, I haven't gotten any offers yet. Do you want to have dinner at the Dragonfly? The food is supposed to be superb."

"It is. The chef is incredible. Almost as good as yours truly."

"All right. It's a date." She cringed. _What am I doing?_ "I mean … good. What time do you get to leave?"

Luke laughed. "I own the place. I'll kick everyone out at eight, okay? See you around 8:30?"

"I'll reserve a spot," Jen said.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said. "I'll take care of everything."

"All right then. I won't worry about it. See you tonight." Jen hung up the phone and turned her head toward the window. The sky through the window was a deep, deep blue, and the tops of the trees were just visible, dusted with snow. _  
_

Jen bunched the pillow up under her head and pushed the heels of her hands against her eyes. _What am I doing? I should be on my way home_. She wondered what it would be like to be back in San Diego, in her little house in Coronado. She missed it … there was no denying that. Coronado was her own small town. At least, it used to be. It felt different as the years slipped by. She let her thoughts drift across the country, remembering the places she'd been and the people she'd known. She had never met anyone quite like the people of Stars Hollow, though. _People? Be honest, Jen_. She had no idea how to fight this war within her—her head remembered the rejection from Jason, and begged her to leave, but her heart … her heart felt hope for the first time in many, many years. _Leave, or stay?_ Right now, the heart was winning.

xxx—-xxx—-xxx

Luke walked into the Dragonfly Inn at exactly 8:30, through the small lobby and into the library, expecting Jen to be in there with a cocktail. She wasn't. He peeked into the dining room. Dinner service ended at 8:00 but there were still a couple of diners lingering over coffee and dessert. No Jen.

He walked back to the front entrance and bumped into Lorelai.

"Luke! Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked brightly.

He regarded her evenly. "Hey, Lorelai, you're here late. I'm having dinner."

Lorelai crossed her arms in front of her body and nodded. "Of course. Room 7. I should have known." She gestured up the stairs.

Luke pulled his head back in surprise. "I'm not going up there. I'm waiting. _Down here_."

Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, sure. It might be a while. I just sent a call up to her room. There was a man who was very insistent about speaking with her."

"All right," Luke said the words evenly, but a cloud formed over his thoughts, "Then I guess I'll wait a little longer." He moved toward the large window and looked outside at the darkness.

Lorelai followed him over. "So … you're spending a lot of time with this woman. What's up? Where did she come from?"

Luke didn't look away from the window. "Lorelai …. " he sighed, then yielded to the inevitable. "She has a very long story. I have heard parts of it over the past couple of days, and I am looking forward to hearing more." He faced her. "That's why people go on dates. To learn about each other." _You don't get to care anymore._

She gave him a small smile. "I know. It's just … weird for me. Seeing you with someone else." Luke lifted a brow, and Lorelei held up a hand. Luke couldn't help but notice the large diamond sparkling on her finger. "I know I have no right to say something like that to you, but it's true."

Luke looked impassive. "Yeah? Well, get used to it."

"Don't be mad," Lorelai said. "I'm just being honest, and I worry about you."

"I think I can handle myself," Luke replied wryly. He looked at Lorelai, and gave her a sad kind of smile. "But yeah," he conceded, "Thanks.I appreciate your concern."

Lorelai watched him for a moment and remembered with Babette said— _I never thought about Luke being lonely_ —then she clapped her hands together. "Okay. I'll leave you to it. I have a mountain of paperwork to do—all this snow and I don't have any winter plans in place. I guess ... have a good time." She smiled a little and disappeared through the library.

Luke glanced up at the empty stairs, then back outside. _Who is Jen talking to?_ Bravado aside, he felt a little stir of possessiveness as he wondered who knew she was staying at the Dragonfly. He stared into the darkness, lost in thought. There were a lot of memories for him here at the inn, and they washed over him slowly. For the first time, he realized, he could remember without bitterness.

Jen came downstairs a few minutes later. She had dressed carefully in her new black cigarette pants and a simple white silk blouse with a single pearl button on the collar. Her new shoes were gray suede loafers, and she moved silently into the lobby. "Hi, Luke."

He turned abruptly. "I didn't hear you. Hey, Jen." He watched her move gracefully to his side to join him at the window. She looked absolutely gorgeous. His heart started beating a little more quickly. "You look … you look great." _Stunning_.

She smiled at him. "So do you." Luke was wearing black slacks and a thin navy sweater. His broad chest tapered down into narrow hips, and Jen took a minute to appreciate his classic silhouette.

"Shall we?" Luke took Jen's elbow and gently guided her toward the dining room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Brian tracked me down and called me here. Apparently, he wasted his secretary's afternoon by having her call every hotel in the state," Jen laughed. "I told him to apologize to her for me."

Luke's throat tightened a little, along with his grip. "Brian?"

Jen turned her head to look up at Luke. "My brother, Brian. My big brother." Luke dropped his hand. _Damnit, Lorelai._

Luke led her to a table in the corner of the dining room, and she continued as she sat down. "I turned my phone off the other day in the diner and he's been trying to call. I told him the cell coverage here is so bad it wouldn't matter, but I got a stern talking-to about safety and communication." She grimaced. "I guess I deserved it, but I don't regret dropping out. He's so pissed at me, it's been a blessing to be unreachable."

She looked around at the empty room. "Luke, I think the dining room is closed."

"I bet I can rustle something up," he said as he sat down. At that very second, a plump woman came bustling out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a corkscrew. "Hey Sookie. Jen, this is Sookie. She's the executive chef at the Dragonfly."

Jen smiled up into the woman's round face. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry, did we miss dinner?" She watched Sookie struggle to balance the corkscrew against the wine bottle. Luke reached up and lifted both out of her hands. Three twists and he deftly opened the bottle. Luke handed the tool back to the chef as he set the bottle on the table.

"Oh, thanks," Sookie said with relief, "I've never been any good at that. No, you didn't miss dinner. Well, actually, yes, you did miss dinner but Luke called this afternoon and since I was staying late tonight anyway I don't mind making you something. I'm working on the winter menus. I mean, we should still be on the fall menus until after Thanksgiving and that's more than a month away. But the snow came so early and people are all in the mood for winter food, stews and roasts and things like that. Even though it's early for the root vegetables, but I don't know, maybe I can do something interesting with —"

"Sookie," Luke broke in.

"Oh, sorry. What can I make you tonight? Do you want to see a menu? The fall menu, I mean. Or the winter menu, I guess that would be okay too." Sookie looked expectant.

Luke looked at Jen. "Menu?"

Jen shook her head. "Have you got any fish?"

Sookie nodded vigorously. "Yes. I have a really nice salmon, fresh this morning. Jackson — that's my husband — he met a guy at the farmer's market — Jackson grows vegetables — but anyway this guy he met is a fish guy. He imports fish fresh into Hartford every morning. Jackson was up there early this morning and he ran into the guy —"

"Sookie?" Luke broke in again.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want the salmon?" she asked Jen.

"And some vegetables, sautéed in butter?" Jen asked.

Sookie looked crestfallen. "That's it?"

"Please. Thank you very much."

Luke looked at Sookie and held up two fingers. "Two, please." Sookie shook her head in disappointment and walked back to the kitchen, and Luke lifted Jen's wine glass off the table. "I think she wanted to impress you with her skills ... sure you don't want something more fancy?" He filled both glasses.

"Nope. The salmon sounds great." Jen picked up her stem and clinked her glass against Luke's.

Luke didn't even try the wine before he let go of his glass. "I want to ask you a serious question."

"Oh, my." Jen set her glass down and folded her hands in her lap. She looked at Luke questioningly.

Luke furrowed his brow. "What's your last name?"

Jen laughed. "Really? You wasted your serious question on that?"

Luke shrugged. "Well … you never told me."

Jen inclined her head graciously. "Dante. Jennifer Dante."

"Dante," Luke repeated, "Like the inferno?"

"Like the inferno," Jen agreed. "Apparently at some point my people were Italian. Maybe that's why I like wine so much." She took another sip to prove the point.

 _Your people._ "You didn't change your name when you married?" Luke asked.

"No." She did not elaborate.

"Why is your brother so angry... I mean, aside from the incommunicado issue?" Luke asked.

Jen pursed her lips and looked a little ashamed. "You might as well know the whole story. My New England motorcycle tour was ... unscheduled … and when I didn't show up for my flight out of Buffalo, there was some panic. And when I was gone for weeks … well … "

"Understandable." Luke thought this Brian had the right end of it.

Jen sighed. "I know. I was just so tired of everything. It sounds stupid and juvenile, but part of me ..." She shook her head. "Never mind. What's done is done." _It doesn't matter anymore._

Luke didn't respond, he just watched her, expressionless.

Sookie came out of the kitchen with two plates, and placed one in front of each of them. "Pan-seared salmon and mixed vegetables. I made a little sauce ... it's not much, just a lemon sauce, I thought, usually salmon is served with a dill sauce, but my dill looks kind of sad, and since Jackson brought some lemons in yesterday, and I thought if you didn't want it on the fish it might taste good on the vegetables or —" Luke gave her a look. "—Right. Sorry. Enjoy." She turned on her heel and ran off.

"She's cute," Jen said.

"She's something, all right," Luke said, but he softened it with a grin. "She's an amazing chef though."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Jen's curiosity got the better of her. She liked Luke, very much, but she didn't really know much about him.

She balanced her fork on the edge of her plate."I feel like it's my turn to ask questions," she said, fiddling with the rings on her right hand. "What about you. No wife? No kids?" _Dive right in, Jen. Smooth._

Luke set his fork down, too, realizing that it was well past his turn to share. He answered deliberately. "I was married once and I have a daughter … from a different relationship." He watched her face for a reaction, but her expression didn't change.

"Oh. How did that happen?" Jen shook her head and blushed a little. "I mean, I know how it happened … but … what happened?"

Luke shrugged. "I didn't know about her until she was 12 years old. She found me, as part of a science project of all things. Her mom and I weren't even really close— " it was his turn to blush "—but, yeah. She's great. Really smart. She lives in New Mexico with her mom. I don't see her as often as I'd like to, but we talk." He shrugged again.

"Wow," Jen mused, "That must have been the shock of your life."

"One of them, for sure. What about you, any kids?" Luke was suddenly very curious.

Jen shook her head. "Nope. It never happened for me. I'm often told I should feel badly about that, but to be honest, I never felt that maternal pull."

"It's not for everyone," Luke said seriously. "I never really even liked kids —I still don't, really— but when I found out April was mine … it was … I don't know … this fierce protective instinct came out of nowhere."

"What happened to your wife?" Jen persisted. _How is this man single?_ He is remarkable — he's kind, he's funny, he's successful, he's a hard worker, he's a stone-cold fox, and on top of all that, he's a good dad. _What's the flaw?_

Luke suddenly became very interested in the wine label. "A mistake. We got caught up in a moment and made a mistake. We were only married for a few weeks." Marrying Nicole was one of Luke's greatest regrets—even now, years later, he couldn't articulate why he had gone through with it.

Jen didn't say anything. She was sitting with her back straight, long fingers wrapped around the stem of her wine glass. Her blouse looked buttery and soft, draped on her slim frame. Her hair was perfectly imperfect. He couldn't tell if she wore makeup … if she did, it was understated, like the rest of her. Luke remembered her walking toward him in the lobby this evening, in her slim silk pants. His groin tightened slightly at the thought. And here she was in front of him, effortlessly conversing and eating. She was like the essence of a woman — woman simplified. She wore simple clothes, ordered simple food, expected little, enjoyed much. _Not simple,_ he corrected himself. _Elegant. Classic, like that motorcycle of hers._ He thought about how freely she spoke about her past. Not in a cavalier way, just with honesty and openness. He admired that. He wanted that for himself.

He had been silent too long, but Jen simply watched him with interest. _Can she tell what I'm thinking?_ "I was engaged once, too," he admitted.

Jen's head turned to the side. "What happened?" she asked him softly.

Luke took a deep breath. "She wanted to elope. I said no. I wasn't ready … it took me a day to realize what an idiot I was being. And by the time I ... well … it was over." He looked up from the tablecloth and met Jen's sympathetic eyes.

"It was over? After just one day?" she asked.

Luke closed his eyes. _This is too hard_. "Luke, never mind. It's not important," he heard her voice say.

He opened his eyes again to see Jen looking concerned. He swallowed. "That's the thing though. It _is_ important. It's one of the most important things that ever happened to me." As soon as he said those words, he knew they were true. He flooded with outrage. "Lorelai gave me an ultimatum, then she left me and crawled right into another man's bed. And by the time I had packed the truck and gone to pick her up … it was over. What kind of … _who does that?_ I loved her. She said she loved me, but she clearly didn't love me as much as I loved her." Luke realized his voice had climbed. Jen looked stricken.

 _I need a minute_ , Luke thought. He stood up quickly and picked up the plates.

Jen started, "Where are you —"

"—just a habit. Be right back." Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the dining room. Jen could tell his revelations had been hard, and she was sorry she had asked. She felt badly for him… this gentle man, who so carefully guarded his emotions, had been wounded deeply.

Luke dropped the plates on the counter in the kitchen and ran the faucet in the sink. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a clean towel from the rack to dry off. He caught a glimpse of himself in a reflection — he looked wild. He was grateful that Sookie appeared to have gone home.

 _Where did that come from?_ He leaned against the counter and took some deep breaths. It was true, what he had said. He _had_ loved Lorelai. But looking back, through the lens of time, maybe it wasn't as clear-cut as he has always thought. He had watched her for so many years, they had flirted, they had become friends, they had grown close. He watched her date other men … the timing was never right for him to ask her out. He cherished her friendship … they were still friends, she would always be around. The love he felt had faded quickly enough ... into what he almost labeled relief. Maybe what he wanted to be love was just infatuation for the prize that was always just out of reach. He still wondered why he didn't elope with her that night. He had blamed it on April, but as his feelings bubbled to the surface and dissipated, he was forced to face that maybe there was more to it than that. It wasn't bad timing ... the plain truth was that he had felt trapped.

xxx—xxx-xxx

Jen was in the library. She had her head sideways, looking through the titles of the books on the shelves. She turned as he came in the room.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean —" she started to say.

"— It's fine. I'm sorry I left like that," Luke sat down on one of the club chairs. "I had no idea I'd react that way. I never told anyone that before … I guess I didn't realize how angry I was."

Jen looked down at him. "Saying stuff out loud …. it's not easy. You can't hide from the words once they're out of your head." She perched delicately on the arm of his chair and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

The silence stretched. "Lorelai. I've heard the name." More silence.

Her hand was dangling over his shoulder. He saw the rings on her fingers and lifted his eyes up to her face. "Do you ever wish you could go back in time?'

She shrugged, and absently moved her hand up to his neck. "Sometimes, but not really. A long time ago, my dad explained that we have to find a way to live with what happened in the past. We can't change it, no matter how badly we might want to. So, why let it into the future?" She paused. "But ... that's easier said than done." Luke thought that last sentence was meant for herself, and he didn't comment. As she spoke, she moved her hand back and forth, absently smoothing the hair back from Luke's temple. Luke felt the caress keenly and sat quietly, letting her soothe him.

After long minutes, Luke nodded and stood up. They walked together through the lobby, where Jen laid a hand briefly on Luke's arm, then turned to head upstairs. Luke put a hand on her waist to stop her. The silk of her pants was textured, her blouse thick and soft. He could feel her hip bone against his palm. Luke looked down at Jen's face and brought his other hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes gently. They were so close that he could see the tiny gold flecks in her eyes, filled with sympathy. _So beautiful._

After his emotional behavior, Luke hadn't intended to do anything but thank her for the evening and say goodnight, but he couldn't help himself. He bent his head slowly and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her, softly, tentatively at first, until suddenly Luke's hands were both on her hips, and he deepened the kiss, and for a moment he forgot everything but the feeling of her mouth on his.

They finally broke apart, breathing unsteadily. Luke rested his forehead against Jen's. Her eyes were closed. She took a deep breath and leaned back, and when her eyes opened, they met Luke's blue eyes, beautiful and clear. "Goodnight," Luke whispered. He placed a feathery kiss on her forehead, then turned and walked out the door.

Jen walked slowly up the stairs to her room. She felt dizzy. She had never been kissed like that—like she was drowning and flying all at the same time. She didn't know who broke it off, and she was glad somebody had sense enough … but …. she shivered a little. It had been … _magic_.

Lorelai watched them separate from the shadows of the library. When they had both disappeared, she turned to a chair to sit. She had never seen Luke act so tenderly. Lorelai had known Luke for years — seen him with Rachel, and Nicole, even herself — but she didn't recognize this man. She smiled to herself, recognizing a little feeling of regret, and loss. Luke was never going to be the same after Jen.


	12. Second Chances

**Chapter 12: Second Chances (Tuesday)**

Jen spent the morning in her room at the Dragonfly, lounging in bed, replaying the prior evening in her head. Thinking about that kiss. Thinking about Luke. She was drawn to him, she was incapable of pushing him away despite all logic dictating that she probably should.

Luke had been emotionally wounded, that was clear. Jen wondered who Lorelai was, why she had insisted on an elopement, why she had thrown it all away. She thought about how Luke must have felt — rejected and abandoned. Her heart broke for him. _I'm leading him down the same path. If we get close … closer. I'm going to leave, too_. The thought was unpleasant.

Jen remembered the pain and confusion in Luke's eyes. _I can't do that to him, after all this_. It wasn't the same situation, of course, but where could they go from here? _I live in California_. She subdued the feeling of regret and picked up her phone.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen walked into the diner, smiling at the friendly jingle that greeted her. A few patrons were eating, but it was far from full, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to take Luke away from his work anymore than she had done the last few days. Luke was carrying a box into the store room. She caught his eye and gestured to an empty table along the wall. "Okay?" He nodded once and felt relief wash over him. He had expected her in earlier, and as the day wore on, the more anxious he got that he had scared her off completely with his outburst last night.

Jen sat down and looked around the diner. It was a cheery place, not overly decorated. Old hardware signs and a couple of bookshelves with vintage radios and tools stood around the walls — a nod to the building's past, and Luke's father. She admired the man who had raised such a remarkable son. Luke came back in, drying his hands on a dish towel, which he dropped on the counter as he walked to the table. He put a hand on either side of her shoulders and gave a small squeeze before he shifted sideways and sat down beside her. "Hey." He sat back and looked at her, the faintest hint of a smile playing across his face.

"Hey, Luke," Jen said, her gaze roaming over his even features, his very short beard, before settling on his eyes. A pang of regret hit her again.

"It's good to see you," Luke leaned forward and spoke in a low voice, "I wondered if … well … after last night … " he trailed off.

"You wondered if you actually killed me with that kiss?" Jen teased, trying to lighten the mood. She also spoke quietly, sensing a need for privacy in the moment. "Almost, but not quite."

Luke's eyes lit up. "That wasn't my intention, believe me. For what it's worth, it might have been a murder-suicide."

Jen smiled at Luke, then her eyes dropped to the table. _He felt it, too_. "I came in to tell you that I booked a flight this morning. I leave Saturday." She raised her eyes and looked into his. The light was gone, and his face was expressionless.

"Oh."

Jen tried to explain. "Luke, it's time to go. And after last night … I kind of figured that I need to pull the trigger. I don't know what I was waiting for… why I didn't just ride off after the roads were cleared. This morning I was doing a lot of thinking … and I realized that maybe I don't want to go back to San Diego, but I don't know where I want to be either. And staying here … longer—" Jen put her hand over Luke's, "—it's not a good idea." She glanced around the diner. Nobody was paying them any attention, she was grateful to see.

 _I don't believe this_. Luke moved his chair closer to hers and leaned his head in his other hand, shielding her from view with his broad shoulders. "Jen, what are you talking about?"

"We started something that can't go anywhere. I've _never_ let myself get carried away like this before. And the … closer … we get, the more it's going to hurt when it ends. And it has to end. I'm going home. And I heard you last night, talking about how your fiancé left you. I'm not saying you … we … well, I don't want to contribute to you to ever feeling anything like that again."

Luke pulled his hand out from under hers and put his hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling and exhaled loudly. _No_. When he dropped his head again, he looked directly at Jen, then leaned forward again to speak earnestly in a very low voice.

"Look, you're not the only one who spent some time thinking. I spent all morning working around here, looking up at the door every time that damned bell rang, waiting … hoping … that you were walking in. And thinking that maybe I screwed up, telling you all that, and you figured out that I'm just an asshole who can't keep his girl happy. But you know what? You're wrong. She left me but that was _her_ problem, not mine. And you're damn right I was angry, but it wasn't because she didn't love me. It's worse than that. I was angry that she hurt my pride, and I had to walk into this diner, and face my friends, and neighbors, who _all_ knew what she did to me, and act like it didn't bother me. Well, _it did._ She chose someone else."

Jen opened her mouth to say something, "Wait. I'm not done yet," Luke continued, his intense gaze still locked on hers. "Here's the thing. You asked to see the skeletons in my closet, and I showed you. And it hit me hard, I won't deny that. But when I came out of that kitchen and saw you in the library, just as calm as could be…." he trailed off again.

Again, Jen tried to say something. His eyes were blazing and she was awed by the intensity of his gaze. "No, wait. Please." Luke held up a hand. "When I saw you in that library, I didn't give a damn about my pride. Or anything else. The way you just live in the moment … I _envy_ that. You accept when bad things happen. _I_ want to do that. You go where you want, do what you want, Christ, you don't even look at menus — you _order_ what you want. _I want that, too._ So, for once I did what _I_ wanted, and I kissed you like I've wanted to since that first night we met. And God _damnit_ , Jen, I've never felt _anything_ like how I felt kissing you."

By now Luke's eyes were so dark they were almost black, and his hands were balled into fists. "You talk about being able to make choices for yourself … well, guess what? I get to make choices, too. And I choose to get to know you. On Saturday, you can leave. But that's _your_ choice, and this is _my_ choice." He glared at Jen, daring her to disagree.

Jen had her hands up under her chin, and she was twirling a ring on her finger. Her gaze was steady and calm, locked on his, and she regarded him like that for a very long moment. Luke leaned back in his chair and let out a long breath, pulled off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair before putting the hat back on. He never broke eye contact.

A customer called over to Luke. His jaw tightened, then he stood up and moved to the other table. Jen followed him with her eyes, her heart hurting a little. _He's right. We're both in this._ She watched him stretch over the counter for a pitcher, refill a couple of iced teas, then return the pitcher to the counter. He turned around to face Jen, closed his eyes briefly, then walked back to her table. He sat down and pulled her hand into both of his. "I'm sorry."

Jen smiled at him weakly. "No … I'm sorry. I got so caught up in myself, I didn't stop to think. Of course, you have choices, too. I was just trying to protect you." She sighed, as he rolled her jewelry in his fingers. "You're right, as usual. I've spent so much time alone or guarded or in denial, I don't remember how to be a friend." She shook her head a little, as if chastising herself.

Luke let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I get that. But Jen ... all I want is a little of your time."

She looked unconvinced.

Luke considered her for a moment before he asked, "Why did you book a flight on Saturday? Why not tomorrow? Today? If you really want to leave, and protect my tender feelings—" Luke grimaced at the words "—shouldn't you be on the way to the airport?"

Jen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess … I wanted to stay a little longer," she admitted, looking ashamed.

Luke sighed. She was at war with herself, that was obvious, and he supposed it was understandable given her history. She was scared. She was using his past as a way to protect herself from her own insecurities. "Jen … honey," the endearment slipped out unplanned and made Luke pause, and Jen look up at him. He kept going, "I'm glad you want to stay a little longer. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. I promise."

She nodded once. "Okay," she said, but she didn't sound very confident.

"Okay," he repeated.

Luke looked around the diner. Nobody was paying them any attention. Cesar was whistling a happy tune in the kitchen. They both took a few steadying breaths.

He still had her hand in his. He lightly pinched her pinky ring between his thumb and forefinger. It was a plain band, very thin, and looked like white gold. "I've been curious — what's this ring about?"

Jen looked at it and smiled fondly. "That's the ring my first husband gave me." She lifted her eyes back to his face.

Luke let go of the ring, and her hands. "Your first husband." He nodded slowly. "I guess I'm not surprised."

"Captain Anthony Edelman, United States Navy." She lifted her pinky and waggled it at him. "I was skinnier then."

Luke frowned. "Impossible." He absently scratched the stubble on his chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Jen gave him a lopsided smile. "How could you? Tony was a pilot, killed in Iraq. I married him on my 21st birthday, and he was shot down on my 23rd birthday. I was crazy about him … " she smiled to herself. "You know, in the way you are crazy when you're 21. But … he was a maverick … and as the years passed I kind of realized that he was always going to go out in a blaze of glory. He couldn't have settled down to a normal existence, a family."

Luke searched his heart, but he didn't have it in him to be jealous of the young hero who had sacrificed everything so many years ago. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry about that. Really."

Jen shrugged. "I was devastated when he was killed, of course. I mean, I was a widow at 23. I haven't celebrated my birthday since. But still … I'm glad to have been married to him. We didn't have much time together because he was deployed, but I was proud to be a Navy wife. I'm proud of his memory."

Luke brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You should be."

Jen gifted him a swift smile. "My house in San Diego was Tony's. Left to him by his grandfather. It's not big, but Coronado is a Navy town, and I had a huge support network that I needed at the time. Now, nearly everyone I knew back then has moved on. It's not the same. A little lonely."

Luke was suddenly overcome by a wave of sadness for Jen. To have been married and in love, but alone. To have weathered that kind of loss at such a young age … it wasn't fair. Then to find another partner, of sorts, only to wind up alone again. "You've lost more than one person should have to."

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe … but there are others who have it much worse. I know that my experiences with him … and even of losing him ... both of them, really … and of knowing everyone that I've ever met … they all made me who I am. I wouldn't trade it for the world." _Including you._

Jen suddenly made up her mind. She sat up very straight and looked Luke dead in the eye. She looked serious and determined. "Luke, I am going to tell you something." She hesitated ... _yes, I want more ... I deserve more_ ... then plunged in. "I like you. A lot. I also want to tell you that this trip I was on … it was for me. About me. And I'm stronger now than I've ever been… I'm okay being alone. But I don't necessarily _want_ to be alone … do you see the difference? And if we … hang out … and it doesn't work, you're absolutely right—we'll both be okay. So, if you're willing to take a chance … well, I am too."

He smiled, a real smile. "A chance is all I'm asking for." He squeezed her hand.

At that moment, three men walked in wearing softball jerseys, laughing and shouting. "Oh, damn," Luke growled, "It's Tuesday." He looked at Jen apologetically as he stood. "I'm so sorry, it's about to get nuts in here. I've got to go. They'll be here late. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Go, go. I'm as good as gone." Jen sprang up and flashed him a brilliant smile, her sparkle restored.

Luke scowled. "Don't say that."

Jen grinned. "See you tomorrow."


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 13: Confessions (Wednesday)**

Luke finished signing off on the deliveries and gave his bread guy a quick wave as he went back inside. The clock had just ticked over to 5:00 am and Luke rubbed his face in his hands. It had been another late night in an unusual string of late nights, and a very early morning, and he contemplated running upstairs for a few more minutes of sleep before he opened up. He had just started upstairs when he heard a tapping at the door.

Lorelai was standing outside, peeking between the blinds. He crossed the floor and flipped the lock, and opened the door for her. "Lorelai, hey. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I have an early day at the inn and I noticed the light, and you know what they say … the best part of waking up ..." She flashed him a bright smile.

Luke answered tiredly. "It's too early to make coffee. I was just up to take the bread delivery."

She frowned. "Huh. A diner without coffee. Not a big selling point."

Luke bowed to the inevitable and moved behind the counter to pull the coffee can off the shelf. "The diner is closed. That's why I have a sign on the door. And you haven't actually paid for coffee in years." He scooped the grounds into the coffee filter and jammed it into the coffee maker. "Five minutes."

Lorelai sat at the counter and looked at Luke. "You are a saint."

"Saints don't use the words I'm thinking of right now." He leaned against the edge of the back counter and yawned.

For a minute, the room was silent except for the sound of the coffee dripping into the pot. "How are you, Luke?" Lorelai asked gently.

He crossed his arms instinctively. "Fine. Thanks for asking," he replied warily in a low voice.

Lorelai half-smiled. "I'm glad. How was your dinner the other night?"

The emotions of that evening rushed up and took Luke by surprise. He looked at Lorelai for a long time without saying anything. Years of memories flooded to the forefront of his mind: the thousands of cups of coffee, the town meetings, the chores around her house, the years of longing and hoping and waiting for her—the joy of calling her his. The pain of her rejection. He closed his eyes against it. _The relief at being free again_. When he opened them again, he looked at Lorelai and saw only caring in her eyes.

"Lorelai, can I ask you something?" Luke lifted his chin a little.

"Anything," Lorelai replied.

He knocked his fist against the counter lightly. "Why did you do it?" His eyes met hers, blue against blue. "Why did you force it?"

Lorelai's gaze faltered. "You've never asked me that. Why now?"

"Because I finally have a chance to move past it." Luke looked serious.

Lorelai looked down. "I don't know, Luke," she sighed, "I was upset. It had been a hard night for me ... and we had been putting things off. First me, with the whole Rory issue, and then you. April was ... well, that doesn't matter. It wasn't just that. I missed us. I wanted us to be on the same page, the way we used to be, you know? You had been shutting me out ... I didn't want to be on the edges of your life anymore. I wanted to be your partner. I wanted you to fix it. ... you could always fix anything."

Luke looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't fix that, Lorelai. I know I pushed you away."

She looked sad. Luke sighed, "I don't know why I used April to ... put space between us. For what it's worth, I don't think it was a conscious decision," Luke leaned back again, "And after you ... after I had time to think about it and figure out that ... figure out what I wanted ... I did try. You just moved so damned fast. It was too late. _I_ was too late."

Lorelai shook her head and sighed. "You didn't really want to marry me, Luke. You thought you did ... but really, you just didn't want things to change."

Luke nodded, his eyes on hers.

Lorelai continued. "You have no idea how much I regret ... all of it."

Luke's eyes narrowed in concern. "You're not unhappy?" _I don't want that._

Lorelai shook her head. "No. I'm not. I … I mean … I think we were always going to end up together … Christopher and I. You and me, well, we were great friends. We _are_ great friends. I just wish we didn't have to ... "

"Yeah. Me too." Luke pulled a mug out from under the counter and pulled the coffee pot out from under the drip. He held the cup under the flow for a few seconds, then deftly replaced the pot and set the mug down in front of Lorelai. "It was always just a little too hard."

Lorelai sipped her coffee. "Not always, but I know what you mean."

Luke walked around the counter and sat next to her. "Lorelai—" Luke started, then stopped to gather his thoughts about that night. "Lorelai, I need you to know, I was really angry with you. For a long time. But … I … I know I had a part to play, and I don't know … I want to be done with it. Really done with it. We're friends … we'll always be friends, I hope." He gave her a lopsided smile.

She leaned over and gave Luke a tight bear hug. "Always."

They sat together at the counter, in comfortable silence, while Lorelai sipped her coffee.

Eventually Lorelai stood up and walked around the counter to refill her cup. She sat back down before she spoke again. "I have to ask. Jen. You like her."

Luke's broad shoulders shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She's leaving. She was never even supposed to be here." His words were casual, but the look on his face didn't fool Lorelai. _She knows me too well_.

She looked sympathetic. "That sucks. Royally. Where's she going?"

Luke rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Home … to California. Saturday."

Lorelai twirled on her stool for a moment, then turned to face Luke. "I have a confession. I saw you … uh… saying goodnight … after your dinner at the Dragonfly," Lorelai said.

"You were spying on us?" Luke was outraged. Then he remembered. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing." He glared at her. Lorelai threw her hands up. "Nothing! I swear. I didn't mean to see you … it was an accident. I stayed way too late working on my paperwork, and when I finally left the office, you were with her by the stairs."

Luke flushed. "Oh."

Lorelai grinned. "Oh, yeah. And I'm no expert, but that was hot." She waggled her eyebrows. Luke turned to get up, and Lorelai grabbed his arms. "No, wait. I'll be good." He turned back.

She clasped her hands in front of her. "Luke … we've known each other a long time. We've shared a lot. And … well. …. you're different with her. I saw that kiss—you never kissed me that way. She's special to you."

Luke stood up. "I am not having this conversation with you."

Lorelai reached up and took his hands, pulled him back down, and held them tight. "Okay. Just ... don't give up on Jen. That kiss went both ways. I have a feeling you're becoming special to her, too."

Luke shook his head as she stood up. She gestured to the mug. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime."

After Lorelai left, Luke sat at his counter for a long time, thinking about what Lorelai had said. _I've missed her,_ Luke reflected. For a long time, Lorelai had been his rock, the one person that he felt he could talk to about anything. After they split up, Luke had put a wall between them, and he didn't realize until now what a toll that had taken on him. _I finally have a chance to move past it._ He had said those words without thinking, but they were true, he realized. He was looking to the future for the first time in a long time.

xxx-xxx-xxx

It was early afternoon before Luke had a chance to step out of the diner. He jumped in his truck and drove down to Gypsy's. She met him outside. "What's the problem, Luke? You usually crawl under this tank yourself." She started to open the hood.

He put his hand over hers to stop her. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong with the truck. It's too stubborn to admit when it has a problem."

Gypsy gave him a knowing look. "Sounds familiar."

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, well, not this time. How's your schedule looking?"

Gypsy eyed him apprehensively. "Why?"

"Well … I just wondered … if you have time to get my Indian back on the road," Luke said. "Of course, with winter coming in, it wouldn't have to be soon. But maybe for next spring?"

She put her hands on her hips. "This has something to do with that girl of yours."

 _She's not my girl. But if she says the word, I'm her man._ Luke waved his hands in front of her. "Whoa, no … I mean, Jen riding in kind of put the idea in my head, but you know ... I used to ride. And the bike is a classic … it deserves to be on the road."

Gypsy narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever. Why don't you get it running yourself? I know you can handle a wrench."

Luke shrugged. "I don't have the time … or the space. And everyone knows you're the best mechanic in the state."

"Bah. I think that girl could give me a run for my money." She grinned slyly at him. "Okay. Want me to pick it up?"

"Yes. Please," Luke said gratefully. "Have a look and let me know what needs to be done."

"Okay, Luke, you got it," Gypsy agreed. "It's about time you got your head out of your ass."

Luke scowled for a minute, then let out a loud laugh. "Thanks, Gypsy."

He drove out of the garage and headed back toward the diner. Luke felt great … he loved that bike. It had been his dad's pride and joy. _How did I forget?_ He felt like he had let his dad down, but he was going to make it right. He was wrapped up in his imagination, riding on winding roads following a free spirit on a vintage Triumph … and he drove right past that very same free spirit walking down the road. He slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. He was out of the truck and walking around the bed when she caught up to him with a smile on her face.

He stopped and smiled back. _Jesus, she's beautiful._ And his heart soared when she walked straight to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He held her tightly — he had never held her so close — and sighed against her. She smelled like sunshine.

She let go and stepped back a half step, and looked up into his face. "Hi," she said brightly _._

"Hi." Luke couldn't resist the desire to bend his head for a quick kiss. Or … he meant to … but his quick kiss quickly turned passionate and that wonderful feeling spread until he had to remind himself that they were on a public street.

Jen pulled away with difficulty. She let out a low breath. "Wow. Hi." _How does he do that?_ There was something so special about the way she felt when he held her. "What are you doing here?"

Luke reached down and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She never seemed to notice it. "Oh, just passing through," he grinned, "Where are you going?"

"I was just out for a walk. A mild case of cabin fever. It's a nice day, and the weatherman said that's not going to be the case for long. So … make hay while the sun is shining, right?" Jen turned her face toward the sun and closed her eyes. "I love the sun."

Luke laughed. "I thought you loved the snow."

She opened one eye and looked at him. "You can't appreciate the sun until you spend time in the snow."

Luke reached for her again and held her close as he looked down at her face. "Newsflash for the tourist. This is barely snow. It's still October." He kissed her nose. "You ain't seen nothing, yet."

Jen frowned. "So, why aren't you at work?"

Luke shrugged. "Heading that way now. Need a lift?"

Jen shook her head. "Nah. I'm not going back for a while. The Dragonfly crowd is big on Boggle and inappropriate innuendo." She made a face. "I wish there was another hotel in town."

Luke smirked. "There's an Embassy Suites about a mile west."

Jen stared at him. "Shut up. Why did you tell me to go to the Dragonfly?"

"Oh, I don't know. It was closer. And … I am an investor," He raised an eyebrow. "I could use the money."

Jen shifted back and leaned against the retaining wall fronting the huge Victorian house behind her. "You invested in the Dragonfly Inn? Lorelai's inn?"

Luke looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. She was in a bad spot at the beginning … she needed a little cash to get the place open. It wasn't a big deal."

Jen cocked her head. "Are you kidding? That's a huge deal. I'm sure she was incredibly grateful."

Luke moved to sit next to her on the wall. "Yeah. She was. And at the time … I mean … I had my reasons," he flushed, "But it's actually been a great investment. Plus, I get after-hours privileges and run of the kitchen if I need it." He looked sideways at Jen. "It's come in handy."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up at his face. "You're a financial genius. And a very good friend."

Luke shrugged away the compliment. "So, do you need a ride or not?"

Jen shook her head. "Nope. I'm a lone wolf, wandering the streets, my paw against every man." She grinned.

"All right, but keep your paws clean. Can you come by later? It's a busy day, but I want to make you dinner."

"That sounds great. I'll be there."

Luke gave her a quick side hug and stood up. "Good. See you later."


	14. Dinner

**Chapter 14: Dinner (Wednesday Night)**

Jen pushed through the front door of the diner. The usually friendly bells were drowned out by the roar of the dinner crowd. As she closed the door behind her, she heard a friendly call.

"Hey Jen, honey, nice to see you," Miss Patty's voice rang across the room. "Come and sit for a while." Jen saw an arm waving her over. She zig-zagged to the table and put a hand on Patty's shoulder. "Hi, Miss Patty."

Miss Patty put a hand around Jen's waist and smiled up at her. "Did I tell you Madeline would have the goods or what? That dress is to die for. You look like a million bucks." She looked back at the table. "You know everybody, right?"

Jen looked around at the faces. Babette, Kirk and Lulu. "Yes, we met at the tavern. It's nice to see you all again." She crouched down to table level as greetings flew around the table.

Babette leaned forward. "Hey, doll. We thought you'd be gone by now, what with the roads being cleared and all."

Jen shrugged a little and smiled shyly. "I thought I would be, too."

Miss Patty shook her head. "Not me. I had a feeling you'd be hanging around for a while." She looked toward Luke and waggled her eyebrows.

Luke was scanning the diner with a practiced eye when he saw Jen crouched near a table in the center, laughing at something Kirk had said. She was in a dress, a navy so dark it was almost black. The skirt pooled on the floor around her, and her throat stretched long above the deep halter neck as she threw her head back. Luke marveled at her. _She's totally at ease._

As he wound his way toward her, Miss Patty nudged Jen and nodded toward Luke. "Your prince has come to claim you, princess. It was good to see you." Jen said her goodbyes, and stood up just as Luke reached her.

Her dress was beautiful. Luke didn't know anything about fabric or fashion, but he thought it looked expensive. As his eyes moved from her slim legs, to her tiny waist, past the motorcycle jacket and up to her face, he realized she was almost looking him straight in the eye. He glanced back down. _Heels_. He quirked a brow and offered Jen a hand.

As they shuffled around the crowd toward the door leading upstairs, they were both aware of the stares and low comments that trailed behind them. Luke looked at her and mouthed, "Sorry." She lifted a shoulder and followed him through the crowd.

At the very edge of the counter, Luke stopped and drew Jen forward. He kept a hand at her waist while he gestured to a brunette sitting on the end of the row. "Jen, I'd … uh … I'd like you to meet Lorelai. Lorelai, this is Jen."

The brunette leapt to her feet. "Hi! Oh, hello! Luke's told me all about you. You're staying at the Dragonfly … I've seen you around."

Jen inclined her head graciously and offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you." _This is Lorelai. She's gorgeous_. "I've really enjoyed my time there. Your chef is outstanding."

Lorelai beamed at her as they shook hands, and then at Luke. "She is, she really is. I'll tell her you said that, she'll be on cloud nine for days."

Jen smiled. "Your inn is very nice. You should be proud."

At that point, the three of them realized that the diner was perfectly silent, and every face in the room was turned toward them. Lorelai leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Go. I'll man the front line." She widened her eyes and jerked her head at the stairs.

Luke jerked his chin at her. "I owe you one." He took Jen's hand and pulled her through the door up to the apartment and started up the stairs.

Luke looked down at her as they climbed. "I'm sorry about that. Idiots waiting for a show. We're friends. Just friends."

"Life in the fishbowl," Jen said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Luke replied drily.

"So, that's Lorelai." Jen remembered the silent diner, the history between the two of them that Luke had revealed. "She really took a bullet for you right there."

Luke grinned. "I have no problem with that." He opened the door to the apartment and gestured her inside. The minute the door closed he gathered Jen in his arms and kissed her. That wonderful feeling started building again, and he stopped fighting it. His arms came up around Jen, and her arms found their way around his neck, and they forgot themselves in the moment.

Jen broke off the kiss, and stood there with her arms around Luke's neck. She could feel his hard chest under her arms, and she smiled into his face. "Hey, there."

Luke's arms were around her waist, and he stepped back. He kept his hands on her hips and looked at her. "You look incredible. But you must be freezing." He turned her around and pulled her jacket off. Her bare shoulders gleamed in the sparse light. Luke took a deep breath.

Jen smiled over her shoulder. "Luckily, I'm hot blooded. Dante, remember? I actually hitched a ride down here. Jackson was dropping off some veggies and he gave me a lift down the hill. Sookie offered for him."

Luke dropped the jacket on the back of a chair, then grabbed her hand and turned her back around. "I'm sure he loved it." He kissed her lightly. "And don't worry. I'll drive you back." He led her into the apartment and to the armchair. "Have a seat."

She sat gracefully and looked up at Luke. "Hang on," he said. "I'll be right back." He disappeared around the partition for a minute, and came back without his flannel and hat, wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest. _Magic_ , Jen thought.

"I've got a surprise for you," Luke teased.

"Oh really?" Jen replied, "Do tell."

Luke moved back toward the kitchen and turned on the lights. The kitchen was full of pots and pans, plates and bowls. "Remember, at the tavern, you said you missed the food in San Diego. So … I'm making you tacos."

Jen jumped up and walked into the kitchen. "Seriously? Did you even hear what I said about Mexican food east of the Colorado River?"

Luke waved a pair of tongs at her. "I did. But you forget, I have Cesar. I think I can do better."

Jen raised an eyebrow. "Brave man. Can I help?"

"Know how to make a margarita?"

Jen chose three limes from the bowl on the counter and started to juggle them. She caught them in her left hand — one, two, three — and curtsied at Luke. "I can handle it." She squeezed limes while Luke stirred something on the stove. Jen reached for the tequila bottle … "Hey, this is brand new!" Luke looked over his shoulder and replied, "It's the first time I ever bought tequila."

Jen held her hands up to her face in mock horror. "No."

"As soon as you performed your little circus show with those limes I knew I was in way over my head." He turned back to the stove and stirred the shredded chicken.

"You have no idea. Where's your cocktail shaker?"

"I don't have one."

Jen set the bottle down. "What?" She moved into the kitchen and started opening cupboards. Luke started, "What are you —" but Jen gave him a quick "Shhhh" as she found what she was looking for. She turned around, a battered metal milkshake tin in one hand and a pint glass in the other. "I'm ordering you a shaker tomorrow."

Jen mixed the drinks, gave them a good shake, and poured them over fresh ice. "Gran Marnier?" she asked Luke. At the look on his face she shook her head. "Never mind." She reached into the fruit bowl for an orange, and quickly sliced one and squeezed a wedge into each drink. She slid one over to Luke. He picked it up, reached over to clink her glass, and took a sip. His eyes widened a little. "Ho boy. This was worth the fortune I paid for those limes."

Jen also took a sip. "I have a lime tree at home. Oranges and avocados, too. What else can I do?"

Luke waved his drink at her, "You're spoiled. Have a seat."

Dinner was good. Luke had made shredded chicken tacos on homemade corn tortillas, salsa fresca, and some kind of cabbage slaw.

Jen picked up a taco. "So … you cook for a living, then you get off work and cook."

Luke nodded. "I like to cook."

"I don't mind it, but I'm not a very good cook," Jen admitted. "Do you like owning a diner?"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. I do. I'm good at it, and the hours are pretty flexible … especially with Cesar. He'll take all the hours I can give him."

"You didn't redecorate much, it looks like," Jen said.

"Nope. I grew up in this building, just the way it is. I always wanted to work here. I just didn't want to run a hardware store."

"So why a diner?" Jen asked.

"I knew something about cooking, and it seemed like a good way to earn a living," Luke replied.

"What about the part about being the social center of town?" Jen asked teasingly.

"Even that part isn't so bad. Please don't tell anyone I said that." He grimaced a little. "Tell me about your work."

"Software documentation. It's not the least bit exciting."

Luke persisted. "I don't even know what that means. How long have you done … whatever that means?"

"Let's see … 7 years? 8 maybe? It's pretty simple — I log into developer networks, poke around their software, create user scenarios and write books about how to use the software."

Luke furrowed his brows. "What kind of software?"

Jen lifted a shoulder. "All kinds. Whatever my team contracts. Before I left on my trip I wrapped up a dot-zero release of a mobile interface for a file sharing application. When I get back, I've got a big project lined up for a brand-new product … something to do with corporate phone systems."

Luke's eyebrows had been traveling slowly up his forehead. "Oh … that sounds … huh?"

Jen laughed. "It sounds more complicated than it is. My degree is in technical writing, believe it or not. I wanted to be an engineer, because I like building things, but it turns out, the math was too hard. I had the credits for tech writing. When this job came up I jumped on it because it's a remote position."

"So … you can work from anywhere?" Luke asked lightly.

"Anywhere there's a wifi connection," Jen replied, tentatively. The tone in Luke's voice prompted her to change the topic. "Thanks for cooking."

Luke furrowed his brow for a second before he replied. "So, what did you think?"

"Good," Jen replied.

"Taste like San Diego?" Luke persisted.

Jen put her napkin down. "I love that you made tacos."

"But … "

Jen looked apprehensive. "Good. But … no offense … not even close to the Tacos Ricos shack in Imperial Beach. And those are 3 for 2 bucks."

Luke's face fell. "Damn. I'm going to fire Cesar."

Jen reached over and rubbed his arm. "Sorry. Miguel is a master of his craft. You made the mistake of diversifying into … other stuff besides tacos." She pulled a corner off of her taco. "Tortillas are top-shelf though." She grinned and popped the tortilla into her mouth.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "It's a start, I guess."

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Leave it," Luke took the plate from Jen's hands and set it back on the table. "I'll deal with it later."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jen smiled. "I hate doing dishes."

"Make me another margarita and I'll let you off KP tonight."

"Deal." Jen hopped up and mixed two more drinks. By the time she was finished, Luke was waiting on the couch. _He's fun. And it was really sweet of him to make tacos_. He had one foot up on the ottoman, and had kicked his shoes off. He looked so masculine sitting there, just watching her. She looked at the way his hair curled around the column of his strong neck. Jen took a moment to appreciate him before she picked up the drinks.

She walked over and handed him a cocktail. "Here you go." She sat in the middle of the couch.

"Thanks. You make a pretty good drink." Luke didn't know why he was surprised. He took a sip, then set it down and gestured to her, "Come over here."

Jen set her drink down and slid closer to Luke. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged until she was right up next to him.

"Thank you for dinner," Jen looked up at Luke. "It did remind me of home."

"You're welcome," he said quietly, then, "I enjoy your stories. It sounds like you've been to a lot of places."

Her eyes closed and she answered lazily. "I guess so. I love to travel ... North America, South America, the Caribbean, the South Pacific, Australia. Some of Asia, but I didn't care for it. Never Europe, for some reason. Never Africa, but maybe someday. I've been in 49 states … on two wheels in most of them.

Luke felt a little out of his league. He never traveled much … he'd never thought about it much, actually. "49? Which one is left?"

Jen's eyes were still closed. "Alaska."

Luke nodded. "I'd like to go to Alaska, too. It seems so big. And empty."

Jen turned and leaned against Luke, wrapping her arm around his chest. She imagined how nice it would be to travel with a companion like him. "Well … let's go." She raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'd like that," he murmured, as his lips met hers.

The magic was there again … Jen felt it course through her body like electricity as she responded to Luke's kiss. Her mouth opened, and as their tongues met and mingled, she sighed and melted into Luke. He lifted her easily and set her on his lap without breaking the kiss. Her hands were trailing gently across his chest, she could feel his heart beating steadily in his chest.

For a few minutes, they both let everything go … there were no ghosts from the past, there were no shadows of the future … it was just here, and now, and there was nothing in the world except for the two of them.

Luke felt the heat of Jen's body as she sat lightly on his knee. _How did I get so lucky?_ One of his hands had moved up into her hair to cradle her head, and he felt the other caress Jen's back, then move lower to rest on her hip.

As though it were a signal, Jen sat up straight. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips flushed and swollen. Her hair was falling into her eyes, and Luke thought she had seen anyone so beautiful.

Luke groaned with longing as she shifted above him. _I want her._ He thought he had never wanted anything so much in his life. He watched Jen's face carefully, looking for some sign from her, but her expression was unreadable. Truthfully, Jen herself didn't really know what she wanted at that moment. The dress pooled around her, and with agonizing control, Luke lifted the hem to place his hand on the outside of her thigh, strong from years of motorcycle riding, and he slowly stroked the soft skin, higher and higher. When he reached her hip, Jen closed her eyes briefly, then leaned forward and kissed Luke very gently before she slid off of his knee and back to the couch.

Luke leaned his head back and tried to catch his breath. Jen leaned into him again, her head resting on the strong arm behind her. "Luke … " she whispered. Part of her wanted him to reach for her again.

At the sound of her voice, Luke's arm tightened, and it was all he could do not to pull her back up to his knee and kiss her until she was incapable of saying no. Then, all at once, he came to his senses. He turned his face toward Jen and kissed her temple, before he sighed and sat up. He kept his arm around her but said, "Jen … honey … I'm not a one-night stand kind of guy. This is hard … knowing you're leaving."

It shocked Jen, that reminder that she was leaving. _How did I forget?_ She turned her head, then lifted an arm and turned Luke's face toward her. "You made me forget about that for a minute."

Luke looked down at her. "Well, that's something at least," he said quietly.

She looked suddenly shy and said, in a small voice, "I want you to know that I don't …you know … I've never gotten to know anyone so well … quite so fast,".

"That makes two of us," Luke replied, then he bent his head and kissed her gently. "Get up. I'll take you back to the inn."

That was the hardest sentence he'd ever said out loud.


	15. Countdown

**Chapter 15: Countdown (Thursday)**

Luke opened the diner on Thursday morning with trepidation. He was grateful to Lorelai for facilitating his escape upstairs last night, but given their history, he had a feeling her offer to 'man the front lines' was really more like falling on a grenade. He made a mental note to make those brownies she liked so much as he unlocked the door and flipped the sign to Open.

Customers started trickling in shortly after, and it was exactly as he'd expected. Almost everyone had something to say about his … date. _It was a date._

Babette said something about that dress she had been wearing, and did he see the legs on that girl? _Oh, I noticed._ Zach thought the dress and the biker jacket combo was very rock and roll, and she must be a pretty cool chick. "Lady," he corrected himself at the look Luke gave him. Even Kirk made a comment about how it must be nice to have someone to cook for. "I cook every day, Kirk." _He's right though._

At least his personal life was leading to an uptick in business. He never remembered his diner being so packed.

Lorelai came in, predictably in a rush. As soon as he saw her, Luke grabbed a go-cup and filled it, then pulled her to the side as he shoved the cup in her hand. "Here. On the house." He lifted a brow. "Was it awful?"

Lorelai made a twitchy, shuddering kind of gesture. "Oh. My. God. You have no idea."

Luke grimaced. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that situation."

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai smiled. "I think the highlight of the show was watching me react to you reacting to me reacting to Jen." She looked puzzled. "Or something like that. But you know … tough crowd." She took a sip of her coffee. "Luke, she's absolutely stunning. How did it go, anyway?"

Luke looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Good. Really good." He frowned a little. "But …" he hesitated.

Lorelai's brow creased in concern, "But, what?"

He leaned forward. "Lorelai — she's leaving. On Saturday. And I don't want … " he looked at her with pleading eyes. "How can I make her stay?"

"Oh, sweetie," Lorelai said. _He's one smitten kitten._ "I'm sorry, but you can't make her stay … all you can do is make her not want to go. And if I know anything about it, and it just so happens I do —" she cocked a brow "— you are capable of putting together a very compelling case."

Luke flushed. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Do you think she can stay? Did she say she wants to?" Lorelai asked.

Luke shook his head, "Not really. But I don't think she wants to go home, either."

Lorelai smiled encouragingly. "Well, there you go. That's a starting point. Now show her what she has to gain by staying."

Luke looked at her, then nodded as he handed her a lid and jerked his head at the counter, "Grab yourself a donut on your way out."

"You can do this, Luke," Lorelai told him sincerely. Luke smiled gratefully. It was good to have the past behind them for good. _Jen was right. You have to say it out loud._

After she had gone, Luke retreated to the kitchen. As he filled orders, he thought about how similar the women were. They were both beautiful — Lorelai in her perfect, New England society way, and Jen in her casual, natural California way. They were both social and outgoing, but where Lorelai's antics often made her the center of attention, Jen simply found herself there, and drew others into the spotlight with her. Lorelai was very particular, and simply had to have things her way – that had become a sore point between them, although he didn't know it at the time. Looking back Luke realized that he had lost part of himself along the way. He didn't know Jen as well – _yet_ – but he already knew that she was easygoing and relaxed, but also independent and capable. His thoughts lingered on Jen … her courage, her absolute enjoyment of life. The feeling that surrounds her, like adventure is always around the corner. _She almost drove me crazy last night._ It was all he could do to stop himself and take her home, but he hadn't lied. _I'm a relationship guy._ But ... _what if that was your only chance to be with her?_ The thought twisted in his gut.

As Luke watched a pan of bacon fry, it occurred to him that while he knew quite a bit about Jen's past, she didn't talk much about the future. The only things he could say for certain about her plans consisted of her starting a new project at work, and that she wanted to go to Alaska. That struck him as odd, all at once.

Luke flipped an omelet onto a plate and set it on the pass through. "Order up."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen wandered down the path from the Dragonfly toward the pond. The late morning air was cold and clear. There were a few clouds forming on the horizon, but the sun was shining as she settled down on the bridge that spanned the pond. The wood was warm through her fingerless gloves, and she admired the smooth mirror finish of the water. It was silent here, and Jen leaned back until her back was flat against the wood, her legs dangling off the side.

She closed her eyes and relaxed into the sunshine. Her mind wandered over the events of the last few days and weeks. She felt like she had lived a lifetime since her plane touched down in Buffalo. Jason's service had been nice and proper, but his brothers had been formal and distant. It could not have been clearer, she wasn't a part of that family anymore. _They never really liked me, anyway._ As she said goodbye to Brian and Dad at the airport, Jen felt the old feeling of rebellion rise up. Jason's family had always made her want to do something they wouldn't approve of.

Buying the Triumph had been a spur-of-the-moment decision. The ride had been exhilarating, through the winding roads of New England at the peak of the autumn foliage. It was packed with tourists, and it had been impossible to find a place to stay at some points, but riding at night had been wonderful, too. She had gone through the Finger Lakes in New York, then up to Vermont and, on a whim, to Montreal. Then she swung back down, rode across New Hampshire, and before she knew it she was on the coast in Maine and she couldn't ride any further. That had been an emotional night — her whole trip had been building up to that moment. And when the sun came up, Jen felt like herself for the first time in years. _I will never compromise like that again._

Of course, after a night in the ocean, she had caught a cold. That prompted her to head south, to Boston and a proper hotel. It took a couple of days of sleep and room service to get back into fighting form, and while she was resting at the Marriot, Jen took her medicine and called Brian. She had never heard him so angry—she had been out of touch for nearly a month, and she understood both his fury and his concern. She apologized, and agreed to head home, but she knew that discussion wasn't over.

It was time to head home. Route 66. The next day had her on the road through Connecticut. Then the weather turned, and she had been frozen solid by the time she rolled into the next town — Stars Hollow — to the diner. _How lucky am I to have stopped there?_ Her thoughts turned to Luke. How he had come to the inn to check that she had made it safely. How he had seen that she was a little down, and invited her into his world, and listened to her tales, and how he had seemed to understand why she felt so lost. And the night before … he had tried to give a her a small taste of San Diego … and how he filled her with magic when he kissed her, and made her forget about home. _Home_. He made her forget about leaving.

She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Luke walking down the bridge toward her. He sat next to her, watching her relax with her eyes closed. Her jeans rode low on her narrow hips, and her sweater pulled up when she put her hands behind her head, exposing a strip of creamy skin and a flat belly button. Luke had a wild moment where he wondered where she kept her vital organs, she was so slender. He wanted to run his hand over that skin, to kiss her stomach and move upward ... he touched her very, very gently.

Jen's eyes flew open and she half sat up on her elbows. Luke noticed the ripples in her abdomen under his hand. She laughed weakly. "Luke! You snuck up on me."

He grinned at her. "Sorry. Deep thoughts?" He moved his hand up under her rib cage, and moved his thumb back and forth for a minute.

 _That feels nice_. She half shrugged. "Kind of. I was just thinking about this trip … how I ended up here."

Luke tugged her sweater down to cover her belly, then offered a hand to help her sit up. "Stars Hollow? Or something more metaphorical?"

Jen laughed, "A little of both, I guess." She squeezed Luke's hand. "This is a nice surprise."

Luke was watching her face. "What _do_ you think of Stars Hollow? I mean … how does it stack up against the other places you've been?"

Jen looked out at the pond. "It's beautiful, of course. New England is spectacular this time of year. It's a wonderful little town." She looked back at Luke. "And the people here … are …pretty great."

He shifted closer to her and put his arm around her. "Yeah?" He kissed her temple.

"Yeah. Some more than others, of course." Her eyes met his. "I've never had much reason to believe in fate, but I do feel lucky …." she trailed off.

"You do?" Luke prodded.

Jen smiled at him. "I never would have met Kirk otherwise."

Luke looked back at her, eyes twinkling.

After a few minutes of silence, Luke spoke. "What did you decide to do with the Triumph?"

"Didn't I tell you? Gypsy said she'll hang on to it for me. The tires are backordered anyway, so Route 66 is out of the question. It's a bummer, but I know I didn't have the time to ride all the way home. I probably would have ended up ditching the bike in the midwest." She looked at him. "This is better. Maybe I'll come back and ride out next summer." Even as she heard the words come out of her mouth, she wished them back _._

Luke looked down at the water near his feet. "Next summer." He nodded.

Jen looked up at him, immediately regretful. "Or … whenever. I don't know. I just meant …"

"It doesn't matter," Luke replied, a little distantly. They watched the pond a moment longer. "Do you ever work while you're traveling?" Luke asked. His gaze was fixed on a flock of birds across the pond.

"Well ... yes," Jen replied. "I need my laptop and an internet connection, of course." She looked up at Luke, but he was still intently watching a swan in the distance.

"I have wifi at the diner," Luke said. He finally looked at her.

Jen knew what he was getting at. "I didn't bring my work stuff. Besides, I've already turned what was supposed to be three days away into six weeks," Jen countered. "I don't even remember if I locked my front door." She was exaggerating, but Luke understood.

"Okay ... okay," Luke threw up his hands, then got to his feet.

Jen hopped to her feet, too. She was touched that he was thinking about how to extend her stay, but, "Luke ... there's a lot more to consider than wifi ... you know that, right?"

He nodded, but his face was a mask, "I know. It was just an idea. I should get back to work."

"Oh. Sure. Well … maybe I'll see you later … "

Luke looked down at her concerned face and softened a little as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. _Make her want to stay._ "I'll pick you up at seven. Anything you want to do." He gave her a swift kiss on the forehead and walked down the bridge without a backward glance.

Jen watched until he was out of sight, then moved in the other direction, back up to the Dragonfly. The clouds were filling in the sky quickly, and Jen looked up at the gray ceiling and sighed. Gypsy's prediction of an early winter seemed to be coming true.

She paused on the wide porch of the Dragonfly Inn and gazed out at the view. It really was a pretty location, perched up on a hill. She felt a surge of affection for the little town that was visible among the trees, nestled in the hollow that gave it its name. It was easy to imagine herself riding these country roads with Luke. Could she stay here, be a part of this community? _Is that what Luke was trying to say?_ She liked the people she had met, very much. Jen tried to picture herself living in an old Colonial home, but she couldn't quite get there. Something was wrong about it.

 _I hurt his feelings._ That's what she had been afraid of all along … she hated to disappoint Luke, but she lived in California. _That's my home, right_? Jen let out a big sigh, and was just turning toward the door when she heard a voice. "Jen! Hi!"

Lorelai was hurrying in from the stables. Jen stopped and watched her rush up the stairs. "Hi," Lorelai said brightly. "Jen, hi. How are you?"

"Good, thanks, Lorelai," Jen replied. "I was down by the pond, but it got a little chilly so I was heading in." _Talk about metaphors._

"Actually, can you hang on a minute? I uh … I was hoping to catch you, actually," Lorelai started. "It's about Luke."

Jen stopped her. "I know about you and Luke. He told me."

Lorelai nodded. "Of course he did. Actually, that's good. I mean … I just wanted to say, Luke is a great guy. Like, the greatest guy. And he deserves to be happy. I thought … well, you know how we worked out, but to be honest, after seeing him with you, I can't help but feel like that was the universe stepping up to bat for him. Preventing a mistake. We wouldn't have been happy together … not in the forever kind of way. He's different with you though — he's himself, only … better. It's just …. nice. "

Jen flushed. She wasn't sure why. "Oh … I —"

Lorelai jumped in. "Don't say anything. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just … everyone knows you're leaving soon, and I don't want to see Luke get hurt. He's falling for you … so… sweetie, just be sure. If you walk away from Luke, there's no getting him back. He's too proud. And you two have something — no, don't deny it... so … that's it. That's all I wanted to say." She smiled kindly at Jen, then, like a hurricane, she blew off the porch and left Jen standing there alone.

 _He's falling for me._ Jen smiled, but the fledgling idea that had just hatched in her mind was immediately snuffed by her next thought. _If you walk away from Luke, there's no getting him back._


	16. The Dance

**Chapter 16: The Dance (Thursday)**

Author's Note: The scene at the end of this chapter is the one I couldn't get out of my head. I wrote the rest of the story around it.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke knocked quietly on Jen's door. He had been in this room before — Room 7. This had been his room when the Dragonfly Inn had a soft opening, all those years ago. The first night he had kissed Lorelai ... that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jen opened the door and gave him a bright smile, and all thoughts of Lorelai flew out of his mind.

"Hey, Luke, come in." Jen was putting on an earring … the same classic black diamond studs she always wore. Luke hadn't even known black diamonds existed, but they suited her. "I'll be ready in just a sec."

Luke stepped in the room and closed the door. "Take your time." He looked at her appreciatively. "You look great."

 _Gorgeous_. She was wearing a pair of fitted dark jeans that ended below her ankle, and her heels. Her shirt was a simple navy shell that hung exactly to her low waistband. As she moved, slivers of skin peeked out. He was again reminded of her simplicity. There was nothing flashy about Jen. She was just ... herself. Never trying to impress, but managing to outshine everyone anyway.

"Thank you. So do you." _Really great_. His jeans were also dark, and his sweater was a bright royal blue that made his eyes stand out dramatically against his thick lashes. The planes of his chest stood out sharply, and the sweater pulled against his back and biceps.

Jen screwed the back of her earring in. "Okay, I'm ready." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, then picked up her phone. She glanced at the screen, then tossed it on the bed. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." He nodded sideways at the phone. "You want to take that?"

Jen looked up at Luke. "Nope. Can we go back to Sniffy's?"

"Your wish is my command." He pulled her jacket off the back of the chair. She turned and shrugged into it, and looked over her shoulder at Luke. "Hey, about earlier—"

Luke cut her off. "I know."

Jen twisted around until she faced Luke. "I didn't mean to be so blunt. I was just thinking out loud."

Luke nodded, "I know. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

Jen nodded back. "Okay."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke opened the door and followed Jen into the tavern. He groaned inwardly at the size of the crowd, but Jen seemed undeterred by the wall of noise that met them and, as they threaded their way into the room, Luke could see a number of heads — mostly male heads — turn to follow Jen's progress. He pointed over her shoulder at a tiny table on the upper level next to the rail. Maisie beat them there, and greeted Luke with a hug. She smiled warmly at Jen and promised two beers were on their way.

They had barely sat down when a young man in a white hat approached the table and asked Jen to dance.

"Do you mind, Luke?" She leaned over to ask. "I love dancing."

He shook his head. "Better him than me."

She gave him a dazzling smile, then allowed the young cowboy to lead her down the stairs. Luke sent the boy a threatening look, but the threat had no teeth. He wasn't worried. He laughed softly at himself. _I'm getting soft._

He was not surprised to see that Jen was an excellent dancer. The song was fast, and she dipped through the crowd, laughing and twirling on those heels. She was marvelous to watch. Maisie appeared at the table and dropped off the beers. Luke smiled at her. "Thanks, Maisie."

The first song ended, and Luke saw a group of willing partners forming. He couldn't blame them. She moved flawlessly, and she fairly sparkled on the dance floor. As the second song ended, Luke found himself on his feet, pushing toward her like a moth to a flame. He spun her out of the grasp of the next victim, and before she knew what was happening, he bent his head to kiss her.

They stood in the dance floor, his hands around her waist, her arms snaked up around his neck. Jen, breathless from dancing, felt her consciousness slip away until there was nothing except him, and her. He broke off the kiss and ducked his head to look directly in her eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he eyes were warm. "I just wanted them to know — you're coming home with me." He kissed her forehead and let her go. "Have fun, honey."

She positively beamed at him until another man came to claim her for the next dance.

His gaze followed her around and around the dance floor. _How did I ever think she looked like a tomboy?_ She was vibrant, alive, happy. Luke had started on Jen's beer when Maisie stopped by and told him his young lady was good for business.

He nodded. "I've experienced that phenomenon as well."

"You're not jealous, Luke?"

Luke shook his head as his eyes watched the cowboy spin Jen in a complicated twirl. "No." _I'm not._

Maisie looked down at the dance floor, the back at Luke. "Good. She's just having fun."

Luke's eyes flickered up to Maisie. "I love watching her laugh like that."

Maisie patted his hand. "Good boy, Lucas. Let the girl be herself." She leaned down next to his ear. "I told the band to keep the songs fast."

Luke grinned.

A few songs later, Jen politely disentangled herself from her small crowd of admirers and walked over to Luke, her face flushed. She flopped into the empty chair, grabbed his beer and took a long drink. She set the empty glass down with a loud clunk as Maisie walked by. "You looked wonderful out there, dear. I've never seen Buddy smile so much." She winked at Luke and moved away.

Jen smiled at Luke. "You don't dance?"

"Not like that." Luke said wryly, with a small shake of his head.

"There's something about the music, it gets in my blood ... I can't resist." She waved her hands to fan her face. "Hot."

Luke stood up and offered his hand. "I can fix that. Come on." He pulled her through an unmarked door, and through a tiny office with papers piled everywhere. "Luke, I don't think ... "

Luke opened another door, and they were on a small patio on the back side of the tavern—just two metal chairs and a small table. "They don't mind. I promise."

Jen sank gratefully into one of the chairs. "You've been here before."

Luke sat in the other chair. "I've had a beer or two out here. I've never brought anyone else to my secret patio before though." He looked at Jen, a brow lifted. "You won't tell?"

She grinned. "Fortress of Solitude. Got it." She looked out at the dark treeline under the rising moon.

"You're lucky to have spent your life here." She looked at Luke. "It's a great town, Luke. I've had a really good time these past few days." She meant it.

Luke looked back at her. "I'm very glad to hear you say that."

They sat quietly and watched the moon rise up and disappear into the clouds. Jen was starting to cool off and was just about to say something to Luke when there was a quiet knock on the door. Buddy opened it a fraction of an inch. "Okay, Luke?"

Luke stood up and opened the door for Buddy. "Of course." He smiled at the little man who bustled onto the tiny patio with a tray, Jen's jacket over his arm. He set the tray down, then handed the jacket to Luke. "I thought the lady might be getting a little chilly." He turned to Jen and handed her a glass. "Maker's Mark, right?" He winked. "You're a hell of a dancer."

She smiled at the sweet man and winked back. "Thank you very much."

Buddy set the other glass on the table, then picked up his tray and shifted back to the door. "Come in when you're hungry. Maisie set a pot pie aside for you." Luke clapped him on the shoulder and opened the door. "Thanks, Buddy."

He held the jacket up to Jen and quirked a brow "Cold?

"Yeah. Thanks," she said as she put her arms through the sleeves. "I love those two. Could they be more perfect?"

Luke shook his head. "Nope. They're the best." He leaned back against the railing and looked at the clouds racing past. "He's right you know."

Jen was sitting back down as she looked at Luke questioningly.

"You're a hell of a dancer," he elaborated.

She laughed, but immediately turned serious. "I'm sorry I left you alone. That's not why I wanted to come here."

He just looked at her. "I don't mind. I liked watching you." She smiled at him gratefully.

Luke set his glass down deliberately and let out a deep breath. "Jen. I want to talk to you. I've been thinking … about what you said this afternoon. At the bridge."

She looked down, immediately contrite. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to ... be so ..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Luke looked out at the darkness for a minute, then he turned back to her. "I don't want you to leave," he said bluntly. "I know that was what you said all along, but I don't want you to go away and come back, 'maybe next summer.'" He shook his head at her, and hesitated, then a look of resolve came over his face. "Oh, what the hell. Look … I know I shouldn't ask this, but I'm going to anyway." He fixed his eyes to hers. "Stay."

Jen opened her mouth to say something but Luke interrupted. "— Doesn't any part of you want to stay?"

 _Yes_. But Jen shook her head. "Luke … it's not that simple. My life is in San Diego."

"Is it? Do you stand still long enough to have a home?" Luke asked honestly.

Jen sat back, and just looked at him. She didn't have an answer.

"You could. Here." Luke turned back around to face the darkness. "Jen … I know there's not a lot in this town for someone like you. You've been everywhere, done so much. I mean, it can't compare to sailing in Key West—"

"— you'd love that." She interjected.

"Watching rugby in New Zealand —"

"— oh, you'd really love that."

"Throwing beads off a float in a Mardi Gras parade."

Jen narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure that one's for you," she teased with a laugh.

He just turned around to face the darkness. "You can laugh, but I don't have those memories. I don't even know how to get them," Luke said.

Jen stopped laughing immediately and looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Luke?" He turned around.

She spoke quietly. "You say yes."

In answer to Luke's questioning gaze, she continued. "When somebody asks you to do something new ... or crazy … or a little dangerous. You say yes. That's how you end up in Times Square on New Year's Eve, or on a funny little street in Cuba with a cigar that you know will make you sick, or a watching the Kentucky Derby from the cheap seats with a twenty-five-dollar mint julep."

Luke just looked at her. She couldn't read his expression. She finished, even more softly, almost to herself. "And you take your shots. If you want to do something, do it. Don't talk yourself out of it." Jen set her glass down.

Luke crouched in front of her, his hands on her knees. "All I know is — I want more time with you. I want you to stay." His eyes were dark and intense.

For a minute, Jen just looked into his eyes, clear and honest. She had a sudden vision of Luke standing on the beach in front of her house in Coronado. He was wearing board shorts, his feet and his strong torso bare. He gazed into the ocean … and she caught her breath. _Don't talk yourself out of it._

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke pulled his truck into the parking lot at the Dragonfly. Jen shifted to open the door, but Luke put his hand on her knee. "Wait. Please." He fiddled with the radio, searching for a station, then turned the volume up. Jen watched as Luke walked around the front of the truck. He opened the passenger door and held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

He lifted a brow. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled slowly and took his hand as he eased her out of the truck. He left the door open and walked her a few steps away from the truck before he put placed a hand at her waist, lifted her left hand, and started a slow waltz.

The parking lot was illuminated by a single lamp near the path. The stars were out in full force, doing justice to the town's name. As Elvis sang to them, Jen allowed herself to be led in graceful circles, around and around, and she gave herself up to the feelings that washed over her in waves — safety, promise, passion, hope. The feeling that she never wanted the song to end. She never wanted Luke to let her go. _This is love._ She thought it might be the most romantic thing that ever happened to her.

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

The song ended, and Luke released Jen to lean in the truck to switch off the radio. He sat on the edge of the passenger seat. Jen walked over to stand between his legs, and Luke's hand automatically moved to her waist.

She leaned into Luke in a trusting embrace, her hands on his wide shoulders. "Thank you for dancing with me," she said in a low voice. She kissed his forehead. "Do you want to come up?"

He gave her a half grin. "More than anything. But … Jen ... honey, I want more than one night." He lifted his chin to kiss her, very gently, before he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Please ... think about what I said earlier, okay?"

He stood up, and Jen stepped back. Luke shut the passenger door, then walked around to the driver's side, slid in and started the truck. Jen walked backwards as he backed out of the parking place, then watched the taillights as Luke drove away. _Stay_.


	17. The Alamo

**Chapter 17: The Alamo (Friday)**

Jen tossed and turned all night, thinking about what Luke had said. _Stay._ She smiled to herself. Luke. Generous, kind, _steady_ — _that might be good for me_. She thought she saw a peek at a repressed sense of adventure, too. _Maybe I'd be good for him._ He was modest, lived below his means. He seemed to share her appreciation for craftsmanship, her values of repairing before replacing. Respected, a valued member of the community. Her thoughts went back to his beautiful blue eyes, his strong body. The magic she felt when he held her. _I love him_. How that happened, so quickly, while she had been fighting it, she had no idea. But it had, she had fallen in love.

 _Think about what I said._ He wanted her to stay. _Well ... why not?_ Jen thought about the empty house in Coronado ... though she had owned it through two husbands, it had always been just hers. Tony had been deployed, and Jason liked the city. Jen loved the house, but it _was_ a little off the beaten path—that was part of its charm. But now … the idea of being alone there was not as appealing … she remembered her vision of Luke on the beach.

Jen flipped over in her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, willing herself to sleep. Her mind stubbornly kept wandering. _I work remotely._ The job wasn't a problem, and besides, whatever issues they might have had, Jason had left her well off. She didn't _have_ to work.

She flipped again. _My family is in San Diego_. Still, she didn't see Brian as often anymore as the kids got older ... and since Dad moved into Brian's casita, he didn't need her around as much. These thoughts made her lonely ... she had many friends, but they were all paired up now. There was nobody just for her. _Except Luke._ The thought was unbidden, but she couldn't ignore it. In a few short days, they had become very good friends ... more … much more ... despite her reluctance. But moving to New England would be a huge step. An enormous commitment. _I can't move on a whim._

Jen sat straight up in bed. She thought about what Brian would say and grimaced. But when she thought about leaving, walking away from Luke ... she felt a small stab of pain in her heart ... _i_ _f you walk away from Luke, there's no getting him back._

She gave it up as a bad job and got out of bed to pull on jeans and a sweater, her fingerless gloves, and her motorcycle boots and jacket. She slipped downstairs and quietly opened the big front door of the Dragonfly and stepped out into the predawn light. She shivered in the frozen air, but resolutely zipped her jacket. She pulled the Stars Hollow snow cap out of the pocket and smiled at it before she pulled it on her head and headed down the steep lane.

Jen walked blindly, lost in her thoughts. She was overwhelmed by the hopes and memories, dreams and realities, all fighting inside her head. Eventually she found herself at the top of a winding road — a dead end. _Feels about right._ She intended to turn back when she saw an iron gate at the edge of the turnabout. The gate was slightly ajar. She tried to look past it up driveway, but the view was obscured by a large tree. She looked back and forth quickly before she squeezed through the gap and continued up the drive. All at once, the driveway widened into a large, cleared hilltop. Jen gasped.

There was a Spanish hacienda, poised elegantly on a hilltop, with Stars Hollow spread out below. The walls were white plaster, the roof was red tile. Jen looked around, but the place seemed deserted. She walked cautiously forward and looked through the large front window ringed with elaborate wrought iron, rusted with moisture. The house was empty. Jen was caught completely off guard — the home was gorgeous. It looked like one of the established homes on Coronado, right down to the potted cypress topiaries on either side of the enormous ironwood front doors. _How can this be?_ She wandered along the front of the house, taking in the incredible view. As she rounded the back of the house, she exclaimed with delight. It was constructed as a traditional hacienda with a central courtyard, but unlike in California, the courtyard was covered with an exquisite glass dome to protect it from the weather. _Extraordinary_. Jen peeked into the courtyard — there was a tropical garden in there, overgrown ... but it was a hidden tropical paradise in the middle of the forest. She tried the back door ... it was locked … but she looked through the window into the back hallway … dark Saltillo tiles led into rounded white plaster doorways. She was enchanted.

Jen wandered all the way around the house before she made it back to the front patio, where she saw a small sign in the window with a realtor's name and number. Jen peered into the window again … it looked like a spacious living area with a large traditional Spanish fireplace. The ceiling had dark wood beams, the hallway was wide, and she thought she could see a tiled kitchen toward the center of the house. She sat on the small stone bench next to the front doors. _This is crazy. How is this house here?_ It looked like it had been transplanted … and yet, there was a sense of it belonging here, too. Jen looked back down the hill toward Stars Hollow before she tore the sign from the window and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked around the home once again before she squeezed back through the gate.

It was still early when Jen showed up at the garage. Gypsy greeted Jen and offered her a Styrofoam cup full of coffee, then gestured into the garage before she turned to meet a customer out front. Jen opened the door and walked over to her Triumph. She smiled, then grabbed a rag off the workbench and started wiping the dust off the tank.

Her memory shifted backward to that first day in the garage, when Luke had showed up. She hadn't been surprised to see him there, she realized with a start. Luke had effortlessly matched her rhythm in the garage, anticipating her actions, helping in that easy, natural way of his ... Jen looked at the workbench, then past it.

There was a second motorcycle parked in the shadows. Jen moved closer. An Indian… it looked like a later model, but she didn't know much about the make. She still had the rag in her hand, and she crouched down in front of the bike and wiped the tank. It was a deep, forest green … flat, but rich.

"Hello, there," she whispered. "Who are you?"

She heard footsteps and looked around.

"Gypsy, hey." Jen stood up. "This is a beautiful motorcycle."

Gypsy agreed, "It sure is. I've been given the green light to get it ready for the road." She stepped forward and looked closely at the headlight. "It's about damn time."

Jen made a motion to sit on the bike. Gypsy nodded. Jen swung a leg over the seat and straightened it out. It was very heavy, but low and well balanced. Her eyes flickered to Gypsy's face. "They don't make them like this anymore."

Gypsy laughed. "You got that right. Luke's granddad bought that new. That bike is nice enough to be in a museum."

"This is Luke's bike?" Jen looked up sharply. "What is it doing here?"

Gypsy held up her hands. "None of my business. All I can say is, Luke had me pick up the bike this week. He wants it road worthy. The end." She turned and walked out, hands still in the air.

 _Luke brought his bike here_. Luke wanted to ride again … Jen thought about the feel of the road, the wind … she thought about how it would feel to ride with Luke. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to grip the handlebars of the Indian. _My choice_. Her eyes opened and she saw her Triumph. She had a vision of her and Luke, cruising down a deserted highway in the Arizona desert. _I want that_. Luke knew she was leaving, and he brought the motorcycle here anyway. It felt like he was making plans in defiance of her insistence that she was leaving. She smiled.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen sat in the gazebo in the town square, in the late morning sunshine, and watched Luke move around his diner. She admired his easy way with his customers, the way he fit into his town. They liked him, and despite what he said out loud, she could tell he liked them, too. They were customers, and neighbors, and friends. He would never leave here, that was clear. _But could I stay? Would I fit in?_ The town had a symbiotic energy, everyone with a role to play. She watched Luke for a very long time — until her feet and hands were frozen with cold. _What do I do?_ He looked up, suddenly, right at her. His look pierced her soul. _Stay_.

Jen pulled her phone out of her back pocket and typed a message to her brother. _I'm on a flight tomorrow morning. See you Sunday._

She sent the message, then looked up again. Luke had moved away from the window, out of sight, and the pang of his absence was what finally made up her mind. Jen suddenly felt homesick and sent another message to Brian. _I love you._

Just as she started to stand, her phone buzzed. _I love you too, you loony idiot._ She smiled at the phone with tears in her eyes. Everything was going to be okay—Brian had forgiven her. She walked down Main Street with purpose and confidence.

Luke watched Jen walk out of the gazebo and across the square, and his heart fell. _She's saying goodbye_. She didn't come in to the diner. _I pushed too far_. Still, Luke didn't regret his words last night — he had to say it. He meant it.

He dropped a couple of plates in the sink, then leaned over it and squeezed his eyes shut. He _had_ wanted to dance with her … away from her crowd of admirers ... but that song. He thought he couldn't have chosen a better if he'd planned it, but ... he groaned. _It was too much._

Luke worked through lunch before he called the Inn, but she didn't pick up the phone.

xxx-xxx-xxx

It was after five when the diner phone rang. Luke grabbed the handset. "Luke's."

"Hey, Luke. It's Lorelai." Luke sagged in disappointment. "Hey, I thought I should let you know. Jen just left the desk — she's checking out tomorrow."

Luke pulled the phone around into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Damn."

A moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Luke." He swallowed hard. "Luke? Okay … we'll talk soon." The line went dead. Luke felt like all the blood had drained from his body. He took a couple of deep breaths before he turned back to the dining room and hung up the phone.

"Cesar, close up when you want to." Luke walked out the front door.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen folded a sweater and placed it in her bag. She was barefoot, in faded jeans and a black camisole under soft gray cashmere sweater. She had the radio on low … a station that favored old radio programs and songs from the 1940s. She sang along softly to Harry James.

'I'll get by, as long as I have you … " She looked up at a quiet knock at the door, and smiled.

She opened the door and stepped to the side as she gestured Luke inside. He walked in without saying a word, a stormy look on his face. Jen closed the door quietly behind him, and her hands played with the hem of her sweater. She waited. The radio played on.

 _Poverty_  
 _May come to me, it's true_  
 _But what care I_  
 _Say, I'll get by_  
 _As long as I have you._

Luke stood in front of the window and stared out at Stars Hollow, twinkling below in the gathering dusk. He looked sideways at Jen's leather bag, open, mostly full. Luke took a deep breath, then turned to face Jen.

"You're packing." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Her eyes were locked on his, her face a mask of serenity.

"Jesus, Jen," Luke started toward her, then stopped. "Are you sure?" There was a hint of pleading in his voice.

Jen put her hands in her back pockets and stood up straight. Her shoulders rose and fell, then she nodded. "Yep. I have things to take care of..." she shrugged, "But—"

Luke shook his head. "No. Jen … please." He crossed the room again and enveloped her in his strong arms. Jen sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against the hard wall of his chest. He leaned his head against hers for a long moment, then gently released her and sat on the edge of the bed. Luke looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

Jen continued. "I have to go … tomorrow …"

Luke leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I know."

Jen plowed ahead. "Luke, let me finish. I _am_ going back. I need to take care of some things … but—" all at once, her confidence failed her. The certainty she had felt all afternoon turned to fear of rejection in a single heartbeat, and she was suddenly, inexplicably afraid she had made a terrible mistake.

Luke had never seen Jen look afraid. He was instantly contrite, and he stood up and took both of her hands in his. His voice was apologetic. "Honey, it's okay. Really. We talked about this, remember?"

Jen paused a minute and looked into Luke's eyes before she spoke, hesitantly at first. "Luke, I don't know how I wound up in Stars Hollow, but I did. And it's only been a week, but I feel like you're my best friend." At that, Luke put his arms around her, and Jen leaned back and blew the hair out of her eyes.

She took a deep breath. _Say it._ "I didn't even realize why I was ... what I've been doing until this morning. Why I couldn't stay still. I've been looking for a home… for a long time…and I think I found it. I'm not really sure if home is a place anymore … I think home is where you have … where people … care about you … where ... well, Luke? I think you're my home."

Luke didn't say anything. He just held Jen, looking in her eyes. In the background, Andy Williams crooned _Moon River_ softly. Just before Jen started to speak again, Luke's eyes warmed, and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Thank God," he said, almost to himself. He pulled Jen close, and held her for a long time. He felt her heart beat slow, and her muscles relax into him. She sighed.

Without warning, Luke lifted her easily off the ground, stepped over to the bed, and set her gently down. He lowered himself down next to her, then carefully brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Welcome home, honey."

Jen smiled at Luke and gave in to the magic spell that he wove over her. He kissed her slowly, and his hand played gently on her stomach. He delicately lifted the hem of her sweater, breaking their kiss to ease the soft wool over head. Luke looked down. "You mean it? You're going to come back?"

Jen looked at Luke with clear, shining eyes, and nodded. She wanted this, she wanted him. And when he made love to her ... Jen felt herself falling, falling, and Luke was there to catch her. She was finally where she belonged.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Hours later, they were lounging in bed the way only new lovers can. Jen had her head comfortably on Luke's chest, he absently played with her hair. She was relaxed … she hadn't been this content, and calm, and peaceful, in a very long time. Maybe ever. _It feels like home._ That reminded her.

"Luke, I was walking around this morning and somehow ended up on hill with a Spanish house built right on top. It was impossible, but there it was." She lifted her head and shifted up to lean against the headboard. Luke lifted himself up on one arm and looked at her.

"The Alamo." His fingers played up and down her arm teasingly.

"The Alamo?" Jen repeated, laughing.

"Years ago, some guy from Texas came up here, he was looking into fracking or something. He had money from cattle, or oil maybe. Anyway, he built this house, it was supposedly a smaller version of his house in San Antonio or wherever. The fracking fell through, luckily, and he left, but the house has been empty ever since … it's a hard sell. People move here for the Colonial look."

Jen nodded, and looked around the room. "I've kind of had my fill of Colonial clutter. It's not ... comfortable for me."

Luke lifted a brow. "And you want to move to Stars Hollow? Have you seen the place?" he asked wryly.

Jen grinned. "I've seen enough." Then she kissed the top of his head and wrapped the sheet around herself before she stood up and stepped over to her travel bag.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed. He grabbed for a blanket to cover himself as he scooted back to sit against the headboard.

She looked back over her shoulder. "Don't be so modest. You, my friend, have nothing to be ashamed of." She straightened and turned around, slip of paper in her hand. "In fact, those flannels hide a lot. I have to say I was very pleasantly surprised to discover your exceptional physique." She flashed him a brilliant smile. _You're perfect_.

Luke clutched at the blanket. "Yeah well … I'm kind of used to keeping my physique covered up, thank you very much." She was standing over the bed, looking down at him with dancing eyes.

Jen laughed. "We'll have to see what can be done about that."

 _I love her laugh_. "Stop ogling me." Luke nodded at the paper in her hand. "What's that?"

She looked excited and sat back down on the bed. "My future, I hope." She handed it to him.

He glanced at it, then held it closer. His eyes flew to hers. "A cashier's check." His eyes flickered down again. "This is a lot of money."

"I want you to take it down to the real estate office on Monday. I started the paperwork this afternoon. It's a down payment on the Alamo." She waited for his reaction.

"Down payment?" Luke asked her slowly. He looked at the check again, then up to Jen's face. "Honey … are you sure? This is a big decision."

Jen sat upright, wrapped in the sheet. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I got up super early. I was walking around this morning and just … I don't know. Thinking about what you said last night," she smiled at him softly, "and weighing my options, and I got lost. Lost in my head, too. Then I happened upon this house … and it was like a beacon. It looked like a little piece of San Diego sitting right here in the middle of New England. Do you know the house?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I've never been up there."

"Well, it isn't very big, but it's beautiful, and the property is spectacular. And there's an attached garage, plus another garage off the back of the property that would make a perfect bike shop." She moved up to sit next to Luke. "It feels right. I _am_ leaving tomorrow but … I want to come back … to … well, to you." She sounded suddenly shy. "But we haven't known each other very long, and I thought having a space of my own … you know?"

"I know." Luke's head was turned, blue eyes looking into brown. He nodded once. "I think it's perfect."

Luke stretched his arm to set the check on the night stand, then lifted her chin so she was looking right into his eyes. His were sparkling with happiness. "You won't regret it. I promise."


	18. The Airport

**Chapter 18: The Airport (Saturday)**

A sliver of light was peeking in through the closed curtains when Luke woke up. He raised both hands to his eyes and rubbed his face, then dropped them to his chest and turned his head to the side. Jen was still asleep. She was a warm sleeper, and at some point during the night, she had kicked the covers away. She lay on her back, one arm up over her head, her thick hair tumbling over her face. Her impossibly long legs were stretched out in a figure-four. Her toes were pointed. _My girl._

Luke shifted to his side and raised his torso up on one arm. He allowed his gaze to wander from her face down past her long neck to her breasts — small but shapely, pressed into the tank top she had pulled on after …. Luke closed his eyes for a moment and let the pleasant sensations fill his memory. His eyes flitted lower to the firm, flat plane of her stomach. The camisole had ridden up a little, and he looked at the shadow formed by the small hollow where her abdomen met her hip bone. Her panties stretched over the hollow, leaving a small gap. She had been … was … incredible. _I was right,_ he thought to himself. _One night would have killed me._

Luke gave himself up as a lost cause. He felt himself falling for her… _I can't resist her. I don't want to resist her._ He didn't understand how — he wasn't the kind of guy who moved this fast. Never had been. Yet, here he was, exactly where he wanted to be. _I love her._ He laughed inwardly at himself, at the idea that he had ever thought the deep friendship he had with Lorelai had been love; that the shared firsts he had with Rachel had been love. Or worse—that the hole that Nicole had filled for a few weeks had been worth a marriage. He sighed. _This, here, now ... this is love._ He glanced at the clock on the table and sighed again, for a very different reason.

He slowly reached out and placed a hand on her ribcage and felt Jen stir beneath him. She stretched and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Good morning, honey."

Jen turned on her side to face him and gave him a sleepy smile. She looked at his beautiful eyes, then her gaze dropped to his muscular arms, the strong, angular contours of his chest. She blushed a little as she remembered the way his abs had flexed when he … she looked back at his eyes. They were watching her face, and a small smile played around his mouth. Suddenly he pulled her forward and lay back down, and Jen found herself tucked into his side, one arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Luke bent his head to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I like waking up next to you."

Jen nuzzled his neck. "Tomorrow will be hard."

"I'm not going to think about that right now," Luke said into her hair, "I want to enjoy this."

Jen's hand was absently tracing shapes around the muscles of his abdomen. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Luke reached down to take her hand in his and glanced at the clock again. "As much as I would love to see where this hand is going to end up, you, my dear, have an appointment with the airport." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "And as for what I would like to do to you … well … let's just say you don't have the time."

He dropped her hand and slid out from underneath her. Jen flopped back on the mattress. "Tease," she smiled at Luke. "I could bump my flight."

Luke stood up. "No way. The sooner you go, the sooner you come back." He bent down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "I need you to come back quickly," he whispered. He walked into the bathroom and Jen heard him turn on the shower. She let out a long sigh. _Me too._ Jen cuddled back into the covers for a moment. She didn't have the words to describe last night—Luke had made her feel things that she wasn't even sure existed in the light of day. But more than the lovemaking … they had … become a couple. At some point the uncertainty fell away, and they both knew they were going to be together.

By the time Luke emerged from the bathroom, towel drying his hair, Jen was sitting up on the bed Indian fashion, holding the remote. She had opened the curtains, and a quick glance at the heavy sky told him it would snow today. The television was on and she was watching a college football game with the sound on very low. "Mmm. You smell nice," Jen said without looking up.

Luke nodded at the screen. "Really?" She kept on surprising him.

She looked innocent. "Did I forget to tell you? Kirk Herbstreit is my boyfriend. But only on TV, and only on Saturdays between September and December."

Luke jutted his chin at the screen. "That guy?" He scowled, but his eyes were dancing. "I could take him."

"Oh, no question. But can you provide in-depth game analysis, too?" She hopped up and crossed to her travel bag—an antique doctor bag she had picked up at Mrs. Kim's — which was open on the chair, mostly full. She pulled out a pair of jeans and the gray cashmere sweater. "My turn." She stopped in front of him and set the tips of her fingers in his waistband, then hopped up on her toes and gave him a swift peck. "I ordered food. We forgot to eat last night." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Luke bent in front of the mirror and finger combed his hair. He had just put his hat on when he heard a knock at the door. Lorelai stood in the hallway holding a food-laden tray. She gave him a beaming smile. "Room service." Her eyes darted around Luke into the empty room.

Luke moved to the side to allow Lorelai to pass. She crossed to the small table and set down the tray. "I saw your truck in the parking lot. I had a feeling you'd be in here."

He closed the door and turned around, leaning against it and looking past Lorelai and out the window. He marveled for a moment that he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable being caught in here. "I have to take Jen to the airport."

Lorelai's face fell. "Oh, Luke…. "

His eyes moved to her. "No … Lorelai. It's all right."

She shook her head and moved closer to Luke. "I really thought … I don't know … you seemed to really have something."

He raised a brow. "Oh, we definitely have something."

Lorelai stared at him. "But if she's leaving —"

Luke tossed the blanket on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "She's got to take care of some things, she'll be gone for a few weeks, but then she's coming back." He looked up at Lorelai. "She's going to buy the Alamo."

Lorelai plopped down next to Luke. "The Alamo! You're kidding." She peered at his face. "You're not kidding. Luke, that's great," she smiled at him and her voice softened, "Really great. I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

Luke put an arm around Lorelai and gave her a side squeeze. "I know you are."

Lorelai stood up to go. "Please give her my best." She looked at Luke for a minute before her face broke into a wide smie. "I'm so glad for you. Really. I'm so glad you're happy."

Luke nodded. "I am. At least, I will be, when she gets back. Now — get out of here," he glanced over at the tray, "and take that pancake with you. She won't eat it."

Lorelai popped up and swept the plate off the tray with a flourish. "I cannot condone pancake abuse. I'll think of something to do with it." She opened the door and looked back at Luke. She smiled, and the door clicked softly behind her.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke put the truck in park and turned the key. He looked over at Jen, who was looking at him. "We're here."

"We're here," she repeated softly. She sighed. She had been quiet on the drive over.

Luke reached over and grabbed her leg, and slid her over the smooth bench seat until she sat right next to him. He turned a little to the side and put his right arm around her shoulders. His left hand was draped over the steering wheel. "You got everything you need?"

She nodded. "I think so."

They sat there quietly for a moment.

"Luke?" Jen lifted her eyes to his. "Before I go, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah, honey," Luke's eyes were soft. "What is it?"

"I just … I mean … a week ago … when I met you, I was … I don't know…" she was fumbling.

Luke lifted his hand to her face and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Hey. Relax."

Jen nodded, the movement barely perceptible. "I guess what I'm trying to say is … I … started my trip to … clear my head, I mean, I had been in limbo for a year … a lot longer, really ... nothing felt right. I wasn't comfortable in my own skin … or when I was someplace, I would want to be somewhere else. Restless. I don't know how to explain it." Luke nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Well … that storm … you know … it forced me to stay somewhere I never would have stopped. Break that habit of running—for the first time in a long time. And you were so nice—" she frowned and shook her head when he tried to interrupt "—yes, you were. I didn't want … at first ... after Jason … I needed to … _damn_ , I can't put it into words," Jen put her hands on her head in frustration.

"Hey, it's okay," Luke looked concerned, "I know."

"No, it's not okay. I want to say this." Jen furrowed her brow, and took a minute to gather her thoughts. "I guess it's more like I didn't know who I was for a while. Or what I could give. And you … helped me figure it out, I guess. I mean … telling you about me … I guess it forced me to be myself again. Or ... remind myself who I am. That probably sounds stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid."

"And all that worrying about decisions and being alone…. you knew I was just making excuses because I was insecure. I mean … when it came down to it, there wasn't a decision to be made." Jen turned to face Luke and put a hand on his knee. "I was lonely. I was afraid, so I tried to shut it down … but the truth is, I didn't decide about you. You could never have been a choice."

He answered softly, "I didn't believe in soulmates, either, you know. I do now."

There were tears in Jen's eyes. "And you'll be here when I come back?"

"Oh, honey," Luke pulled her close into his embrace and sighed into her hair, "Don't worry about that. I'll be here — as long as it takes."

Jen let him hold her for a long time before she sighed and sat back, composed once more. She nodded. "I have to go."

"I know." He looked at her for a moment, then opened the door and stepped out of the truck. He pulled her bag out of the truck bed, then walked around to open the passenger door. Jen slid out, her soft loafers hitting the ground silently. Luke looked at her feet _. I'm going to have to get her some real winter clothes._

Wordlessly, they turned together and walked toward the terminal. Hartford's airfield was small, and it didn't take long to reach the doors. The stopped off to the side, then turned to face each other. Luke dropped Jen's bag and took her in his arms. A wave of longing hit him and he held her tight. Jen pressed her head against his chest and looped her fingers around his belt loops, then leaned against his strong body. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"Yeah …" Luke lightly grasped her upper arms and looked down into her face. His throat tightened, "me too." He took a deep breath. "Go. Do what you need to do. Get all of your ducks in a row. And for God's sake, do it fast and come home to me."

 _Home_. Jen managed a smile, and she nodded. She offered her face to Luke, and he bent down and gave her a light, gentle kiss. She felt the magic build up, and she locked the feeling in her heart. With one last glance, she bent down to grasp the handles of her bag, and felt Luke's hands slip from her arms as she stepped toward the door. She turned back and smiled. "I love you, Luke." She spun on her heel and disappeared behind the doors.

 _Don't change your mind, honey._


	19. Home

**Chapter 19: Home (December 23)**

Luke was in the kitchen, wrapping up after a full dinner crowd. Business had been good leading up to the holiday — people were in a festive mood. They tended to gather in the diner, exchanging presents, talking and laughing. There was a sizable stack of gifts for him piled in a corner behind the counter, which he had accepted — he hoped — graciously. He had been trying his hardest to be happy. Well, if not happy, at least pleasant. The truth was, his mood had been heading south for a few days, Christmas or not, and was getting worse by the hour.

Jen had been gone for several weeks. He had spoken with her a couple of times each week, but every time he hung up, he missed her a little more. She was busy — she had started work again and her project had turned out to be more complex than anticipated. She had flown to San Jose and back several times in November to consult with some hardware engineers, and had sent him a small box of fortune cookies postmarked San Francisco. One was open, and the fortune read, "Good things come to those who wait." It had arrived on his birthday.

She also told him about packing some of the things that she wanted to bring to Connecticut. She had decided not to sell the house in San Diego. When she told him, Luke thought it was a bad sign — an out — but she assured him it was because she couldn't stand the idea of being completely severed from the west coast. _A vacation home,_ she said. He tried to picture himself in San Diego, but all he could come up with was a vision of Jen walking up a sandy beach. For now, anyway, she was arranging a service to keep it maintained.

She had been up to Palm Springs for a few days — apparently Jason had purchased a home there that they used when they needed to escape the Seattle winters. He had been an avid golfer. Luke didn't even know that she had lived in Seattle. _So much to learn about her._ She had decided to sell that house, and couldn't stop giggling when she told him about it — she said couldn't think of a place on the entire planet that Luke would hate more than Palm Springs.

And then she had dropped off the grid for a few days after Thanksgiving while she went Jeeping with her brother and dad and what she called the "Krewe" somewhere in Utah. She had used the trip to apologize, to explain about her unplanned motorcycle adventure and tell her family about her plans, about Luke. Earlier this month Luke had received a phone call from Jen's brother, Brian ... just to introduce himself and hint at a visit in the summer. While he was polite and friendly, Luke could tell he thought his sister has lost her mind. "But she says she's happy," Brian had said, "and that's all I care about. Keep her happy. She deserves it." Luke agreed.

And on top of all that, she had an active social life. Luke was admittedly less crazy about this part of her existence. Based on her photos, many of her friends were attractive Navy officers, which concerned him a little more than he was comfortable admitting. Still, he trusted Jen, and didn't begrudge her a little fun — even if _he_ was miserable.

Luke had asked April for help setting up an email account so he could get the photos Jen sent. She was as beautiful as he remembered — more — on the bow of a boat in the San Diego Bay. Standing on the hood of a white Jeep in the middle of Moab, surrounded by red rocks that looked like the surface of Mars. In front of a dilapidated old shack, pointing at a taco and grinning. _Tacos Ricos should probably be condemned._ In the middle of a group of nerdy looking guys — _her team_ — with a cake. Sitting in a golf cart underneath a giant palm tree in Wayfairer sunglasses and an enormous hat. On a rooftop bar at sunset with a cocktail, hair blowing in her eyes. On a beach, in a bikini. _Dear God, that one's my favorite._ Tailgating at a football game with her Aztec alumni group. On her motorcycle, a classic BSA Firebird with a chrome tank, helmet in hand. Sitting on the wide front steps of a little house in Coronado. Her hair was getting longer and shaggier, and she was usually in shorts and sandals, with a wide smile. Luke wondered who took all those photos. He was jealous of whoever was able to coax that smile out of her.

Luke admired the way she embraced life. He supposed it was because she had dealt with death, those reminders that life is fleeting. Her sense of adventure was infectious. Luke had not traveled much, and he rarely took vacations ... since meeting Jen, he realized how small his world was. He was happy enough, he mused, but he was suddenly aware of how much more there was to life. He started seeing opportunities he never knew existed.

And, two days ago she sent a very short text message, late, we'll after he had been asleep. _On my way_. When he called her the next morning, it went right to voicemail.

Yesterday, Luke had driven up to the Alamo with some firewood and other odds and ends. The home was still sparsely furnished, but Jen had ordered some pieces from a furniture maker in Santa Fe. The few that had been delivered were of the finest leather and impeccably made, and were clearly expensive, but he was starting to get the idea that money wasn't much of a problem for Jen.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen sat in the back of the cab, watching the miles tick past, thinking about the past few weeks. She was exhausted … she couldn't deny that … but she also felt like, for the first time in years, she was really thriving. She loved her job … the team was working so well together and when she told them about her move, they flew her up to San Francisco for a big farewell bash. No more running up for the day — she was fully committing to offsite working, and was not ashamed to admit, she was going to miss visiting with the guys. She spent a few evenings packing … she had never been one for collecting knick knacks, but there were several boxes worth of clothes and sentimental treasures that she wanted in Connecticut. _Home_. She had talked it out with Dad and Brian, who had both given their blessing, although they couldn't understand why Luke wouldn't just come to California where the weather was nicer.

Luke, true to his word, had dropped her check for the Alamo off first thing that Monday morning. He also took it upon himself to supervise or perform the little bit of maintenance and improvements that needed to be done — repairing gates, refinishing tile, installing new appliances. He had called her to tell her there was small heated pool in the courtyard under the dome — she had been thrilled at that news. He was there to take delivery when the first of the furniture was shipped in. He had even ridden her motorcycle up from Gypsy's garage. When he told her that, Jen had smiled into the phone. "Move the Indian, too." Luke hadn't known she had seen it, but was pleased that she asked.

Jen had, as Luke requested, gotten all her ducks in a row. She was ready for her new life, and just two days ago, she had the shippers pick up her last boxes to send to the Alamo. She booked a flight to Hartford. The shippers had accidentally crushed her phone and it had stopped working, but she didn't have the time to replace it. One last night at Brian's to say goodbye, and she was on the plane. She knew Luke was probably worried that he couldn't get in touch, but she was so close. She was almost back to him. The cab entered Stars Hollow and slowed. Jen asked to be let off on the far side of the square. She stepped out as the driver lifted her bag out of the trunk. "Thank you."

He drove off, leaving Jen alone on the sidewalk. She looked around. There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the grass and the trees, the gazebo. It was just like she remembered. _Just how I wanted it to be._ The sky was dark, and full of stars. Her breath froze in the cold air. She glanced at her watch — 8:00 on the dot. Luke should be closing up. She picked up her bag and started across the square, slowly, taking in the details of her new town. It felt so right.

The diner was brightly lit … the windows golden and welcoming from the dark street. Jen could see just a few customers scattered around, and Luke in a red flannel shirt and green hat, moving between the tables. _Luke_. She kept her gaze riveted to him as she walked the last few steps up the stairs. The bells jingled merrily when she opened the door.

Luke looked up from the counter, the way he had looked up _every damned time_ that bell rang for the past weeks. Their eyes locked.

 _Jen_. She was wearing the same old jeans and motorcycle jacket. Her hair was loose, her eyes were bright. Jen shifted sideways and dropped her leather bag on the nearest table. _She came back_. He was frozen with relief. He knew she would come back … _he knew it_ … but seeing her there, in his diner ...

Jen took a step toward him and smiled. "Hey."

Her voice snapped Luke out of his trance. He looked around at the customers and clapped his hands. "Out. Everybody out. It's on the house tonight," he barked. He waved his arms, as if to fan them toward the door. As the customers shuffled past Jen, they all smiled at her and welcomed her back. Miss Patty pulled her into a huge hug. "It's so good to have you back, darling. Luke's been moping around for weeks."

Luke followed the last customer to the door, then twisted the lock and flipped the Closed sign. He stood facing the door, his head bowed. His big shoulders heaved up and down as he took a big, relieved breath. "Hey, honey," Luke said quietly, turning toward her and gathering her into his arms. "You're home."

The instant he embraced her, Jen relaxed into him and exhaled deeply. The last tiny bit of doubt was washed away. _This is home. Wherever Luke is._ She tipped her head back and smiled into his face. His hair was short, but the shadow of stubble still darkened his jaw. His beautiful blue eyes looked into hers with happiness and relief. She felt the tension of travel, the waiting, the unknown ... it all drained out of her body as she looked into his handsome face. "Hey, you."

His gaze roamed over her face. "Damn, it's good to see you." His throat tightened a little, and he swallowed, hard _._ "I missed you so much. You never get to leave me again."


	20. The Alamo (redux)

**Chapter 20: The Alamo Redux (Christmas Eve)**

Jen woke up very early, a little disoriented, and slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to disturb Luke as he slept soundly beside her. She crept around the bed, looking around for something to put on. As she put an arm through a sleeve of Luke's flannel shirt, her gaze dropped to him. He lay on his back, bare chested, one arm up over his head. She allowed herself a moment to take him in — his new short hair suited him. His arms were still chiseled, his chest was still broad and coated with just the finest layer of hair. His torso was strong and defined … Lord, she liked that part of him. The sheet draped loosely over his hips, but Jen knew she liked that part, too. She remembered last night, when they had made love. It had been unhurried, lazy even, as they became comfortable with their new reality, their new relationship.

Jen walked softly around the partition, then clicked on a small desk lamp before she padded across to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. She took a long drink as she moved the curtain aside to look outside. The street was deserted and silent, coated with a layer of fresh snow.

Jen had been in Luke's apartment before, of course, but she had not noticed much about how he lived. It was clear that Luke was used to a bachelor existence. There were no holiday decorations. The room was clean, if a little cluttered to Jen's admittedly austere eye. A guitar leaned against its stand in the corner. _He mentioned that he plays._ She walked over to a bookshelf — nonfiction, history, some sports biographies. A deck of cards. A very old radio. She looked at the few photographs that were framed on the top shelf. Luke with a little girl with long hair and glasses. _His daughter?_ She looked closer. _Maybe_. Luke standing on a trawler with a fishing pole, in a t-shirt and sunglasses. _Neptune. Does Luke have a boat?_ A wedding photo of two people she didn't recognize, in what appeared to be Renaissance costumes. A high-school-aged Luke in track shorts, holding a large trophy. _Really?_ A photo of an older man next to a lake, with a fishing pole. _That has to be his dad_. A handsome, dark-haired young man in a black leather jacket, with a reluctant smirk on his face. A younger Luke and Lorelai with a darling little girl wearing angel wings. Jen picked up the photo and looked carefully at it. Luke and the little girl were smiling at each other, as Lorelai smiled at Luke. _He has his own stories._

Luke silently came up next to Jen and put an arm around her waist. "Rory's first Christmas pageant. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen, before or since." He took the photo from Jen's hands and set it back down on the shelf. "Everybody pitched in to help them get on their feet."

He turned Jen to face him and put both of his arms around her shoulders. "Why are you up, honey?" He kissed her forehead. "Can't sleep?"

Jen smiled at Luke. "Better than I have in weeks, actually. I'm sorry if I woke you." She took in Luke's handsome face, his beard stubble, the fact that he was shirtless, with a pair of loose pajama bottoms on.

"You didn't wake me—I usually get up early. I'm just disappointed … I was looking forward to waking up next to you."

Jen put her hands on Luke's waist. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." She drew her fingers up Luke's hard, shapely abdomen.

He laughed and grabbed her hands, trapping them between both of his. "You're on." Luke bent down and lifted Jen's legs to swiftly carry her back to bed.

xxx-xxx-xxx

The sun was well up by the time Jen and Luke stirred again. Jen stretched luxuriously before she twitched the covers back up over her shoulder and turned sideways to face Luke. He turned his face toward her.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Jen asked.

"Nope. The good people of Stars Hollow can make their own damn pancakes today." Luke grinned at her. "I have other matters to attend to." He reached over and brushed the bangs out of Jen's eyes.

As if on cue, someone started knocking on the diner door downstairs. "Luke! Luke!" a voice called.

Luke closed his eyes. "Lorelai. She needs her coffee fix."

Jen raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to answer?" The knocking continued.

Luke quirked a brow. "Dressed like this? Not a chance. Give it a minute, she'll go away." And sure enough, the knocking stopped. A second later, a pebble hit the window on the second story. "One more." A second pebble hit the window. "That's it. She's gone."

Jen couldn't help but laugh. "That's quite a routine you two have."

"Yeah, well … it's my own fault. I've been enabling her addiction for many, many years." He flicked the covers aside and pulled on the pajama pants. "Do _you_ want some coffee? I'll sneak down and make a pot for you."

Jen shook her head and snuggled into the covers. "I can wait for breakfast."

Luke walked around the bed and sat next to Jen, his hand over the blanket on her hip. "Give me a minute and I'll make you something. And then we'll go."

Jen flipped over to her to back. "Go where?"

Luke bent over her, a strong arm on either side of her head. He kissed her nose. "The Alamo, of course."

xxx-xxx-xxx

They walked out of the diner into the clear late morning sunshine. It was a very cold morning, but despite the temperature, the square was full of people. Jen wore faded jeans, her usual cashmere sweater, and some new boots she had picked up in San Francisco — calf length brown leather — topped off with her motorcycle jacket and her Stars Hollow snow hat, the one with the giant red ball.

The remnants of a snowman building contest were being repurposed for a snowball fight, and the small crowd was laughing and chatting merrily. Several people waved at Luke and called, "Merry Christmas!" He lifted a hand in acknowledgment before he unlocked his truck and opened the passenger door for Jen. She moved to slide in when she noticed a white box with a red ribbon sitting on the seat. She looked back at Luke. "Luke —"

He wore his usual serious expression, but his eyes twinkled. "Christmas Eve gift." He jutted his chin at the box. "Open it."

She turned around with the big box in her hands, a wide smile on her face. "I'm supposed to say 'oh, you shouldn't have.'" She removed the ribbon. "But I love presents." She opened the box and pulled out a heavy wool coat. It was a very dark charcoal gray, and fell to mid-calf, with wide lapels and dark brown leather collar points, button holes, and button covers. The lining was bright red silk. She held it up admiringly, then lifted her eyes to Luke. "It's incredible."

"It's a Russian military officers coat. I saw it at the Army Surplus and thought you might like it. It will be warm. And I knew you wouldn't bring a decent coat, so … "

"I love it." She handed the coat to Luke, then pulled her motorcycle jacket off and tossed it on the floorboards of Luke's truck. She turned around as Luke held the new coat for her to put on. "Thank you. It's perfect." She gave a quick twirl. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Luke agreed. "Look in the pockets."

Jen fished in the pockets and pulled out a soft pair of brown leather gloves. "Oh!"

"Real gloves ... you know, with fingers."

Jen gave Luke a wide smile as she put the gloves on. She wiggled her fingers at Luke. "Warm fingers? I'm going to get spoiled."

"Good." He was pleased to see her properly attired against the elements for a change. "All right, Comrade. Get in the truck."

xxx-xxx-xxx

The Alamo was even more beautiful than Jen remembered, atop the hill and blanketed with snow. Her heart soared and she turned to Luke with a joyous look on her face. He dug into his pocket, then pulled out an antique brass ring with a single key and handed it to her. "She's all yours, honey."

Jen looked at the key ring and looked up questioningly. "It was my dad's. He used to keep the hardware store keys on it. It was just laying around ... " Luke shrugged a little.

Jen's heart was overcome with love for the generous man in front of her. She gave him a tender kiss, then walked with him slowly up the front walk before she finally unlocked the front door. She entered tentatively, with Luke on her heels, and entered her large living room for the first time. She turned in a slow circle, taking in the room. The few furnishings that had arrived were in place — two dark Havana club chairs near the side window that looked down on Stars Hollow. There was an antique brass dentist's lamp, a massive Magnavox turntable console from the 1940s, and a couple of paintings, wrapped in paper and leaning against the wall. Luke had even hung a stocking on the mantle, bright red with a fluffy white band.

She sighed, "Luke, I love it." She looked at him. "You've been here often. What do you think?"

He was leaning against the archway near the door. "Every time I came in here, it felt more and more like you. It's a great house. Congratulations."

Jen wandered through the rooms for the very first time, taking in her new home. There were a few boxes in the office, plus a worn leather directors' chair with DUKE etched on the back in gold letters. The second, third, and fourth bedrooms were empty, the big kitchen was empty, the dining room held a single box, the funny little den in the back was empty, the back patio was empty. She wandered into the master suite. Her bedroom set had arrived — an enormous California King bed wrought in iron and teak, plus nightstands and a low bench at the foot of the bed. Somebody — Luke, she was sure — had made the bed up with soft linens and a crisp white comforter. The master bathroom was richly tiled, with a steam shower and a sauna built in.

When she came back to the living room, Luke was waiting for her, inspecting the Magnavox and a small stack of vinyl. "Thank you, Luke, for making this ready for me," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome, honey," Luke replied. "You know I was glad to do it." They wandered to the back of the house and opened the oversized French doors that led out to the courtyard under the verdigris dome, bright with snow, then down a small set of stone steps to the workshop. Luke hauled open the barn door, and the room flooded with light. Gypsy had finished her work, and the Triumph sat there, clean and ready to go. Jen's eyes moved past the little bike to the Indian, shiny and massive. She walked to her motorcycle and threw a leg over it. "Hello, old friend," she said quietly.

"What do you think, Jen?" Luke asked her from the door. "Does it feel like home?" She certainly looked content sitting on that motorcycle, her hair golden and bright in the light of the weak winter sun.

Jen nodded slowly. "More than I ever dreamed." She looked at the Indian. "Is he ready to roll?"

Luke nodded. Gypsy had done a marvelous job on the bike, and the chrome gleamed against the brown leather seat. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to spring."

Jen beamed. "I've been dreaming of riding with you since the day we met."

They walked back up through the glass-domed garden, back through the house, and stood for a minute in the driveway looking at Stars Hollow below, white with snow. Luke reached for Jen's hand. "No regrets, right?"

She looked straight ahead. "No regrets."


	21. Something Crazy

**Chapter 21: Something Crazy (Christmas)**

They had been invited to the Dragonfly Inn for the annual holiday feast — a traditional English meal on Christmas Eve, followed by dancing and general revelry. Back at Luke's, Jen dressed carefully in her black cigarette pants and a white silk blouse with sheer long sleeves, paired with her black Coach sling-back heels. She had just put her rings back on her right hand when Luke came around the partition. He looked dashng in dark dress pants, a blue oxford shirt open at the collar, and a dinner jacket. He was clean shaven for the evening.

"Hello, sailor," Jen smiled at Luke. "You clean up nice."

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "Likewise. But you know, we don't need to go to this thing."

Jen handed her new coat to Luke and turned around. As he helped her into it, she said, "Nonsense. These will be my new friends. It will be fun."

-xxx-xxx-

They walked in to the Dragonfly to cheerful greetings ringing out from the crowd. As Luke guided Jen through the crowded lobby, they were stopped every few feet. A few people warmly welcomed Jen back to town, and congratulated her on purchasing the Alamo. Luke introduced her to those she hadn't met yet. It was a festive crowd, and they moved across the room slowly.

Miss Patty approached them first. "Hello, you two. Looking good, Luke." She eyed him approvingly. "It's nice to see you dressed up once in a while." She turned to Jen. "Welcome home, honey. You make a lovely couple."

Babette gave her a fierce hug and introduced Jen to her husband, Maury. "This is the girl I told you about, Maury. Luke's new girl, the one who rode the motorcycle into town last month. No, the month before that. It's nice to have you back here, doll. Luke's been in a real bad mood since you left." Luke deftly maneuvered them away and leaned in to Jen's ear. "Just my usual bad mood."

Back toward the bar, Luke introduced Jen to a very pretty young lady. "Jen, this is Lorelai's daughter, Rory. She goes to Yale," he said proudly.

"Hi, Rory, it's very nice to meet you," Jen smiled as she shook her hand. "You must be home for the holiday."

Rory nodded. "For a few days. Yale's not far though. I'm home quite a bit."

Luke excused himself for a moment. Rory regarded Jen thoughtfully. "It's nice to see Luke happy. He deserves it. Thank you for that."

Jen laughed a little. "Oh, well, I'm not sure I can take much credit. I only got into town yesterday."

Rory had a serious look on her face. "I think you can take all the credit. Luke has been different since he met you. More relaxed. I've known him most of my life, I can tell. He was upset after —" she stopped.

"Your mother," Jen filled in. "It's all right, I don't mind."

Rory smiled gratefully. "Good. You shouldn't worry about it. At the time, I was sad, of course … sad for him, mostly … but this is better. My mother can be ... well, she likes things her way. You let Luke be himself."

At that moment, Luke returned and handed her a glass of bourbon. "Maker's Mark." He looked between the two girls. "You girls all right?"

Rory smiled at him, then at Jen. "Perfect." She touched Luke's arm. "Happy Christmas, Luke." She disappeared into the crowd.

They mingled and chatted, and Jen felt herself being welcomed into the fold of this community. Everyone went out of their way to be kind, and she could tell they were happy to see Luke enjoying himself. Luke himself was proud to have Jen on his arm. She was effortlessly interesting, and as they drifted around the room, Luke found himself learning things about people he'd known his whole life.

Taylor, it turned out, collected antique ice cream scoops — a pleasant upgrade from the creepy doll collection Luke had always visualized him keeping in his home. He shook Luke's hand cordially and gave Jen a pointed, approving nod as he walked off.

Dinner was a seemingly never-ending feast, presented with pageantry and period-specific skits to a long table that seated at least fifty people. The wine was flowing along with lively conversation, and Jen found herself chatting freely with the people around her. _My neighbors. My friends._ Luke was seated directly across from her, and he watched her sparkle as she became more and more comfortable.

He admired the way she handled herself — always so poised. An excellent conversationalist, she had a way of drawing people out of their shells, and of deflecting topics that she preferred to avoid. Her posture was impeccable, her manners demure, her smile bright. _That's my girl._

After dinner, the crowd broke up and began to mingle. Luke was trapped on the far side of the long table in a one-sided conversation with Taylor about whether or not the town should make people use more traditional decorations instead of tacky things like icicle lights and inflatable lawn characters.

He wasn't listening. He had just noticed Jen on the far side of the room, talking to Lorelai. Lorelai was gesturing with her hands the way she did when she was making a point. Luke tried to figure out what she was talking about. Jen answered her, and they both laughed. Lorelai reached out and touched Jen's arm, and leaned in, as if to say something confidential. Jen shook her head … Luke excused himself over Taylor's protests and hurried across the room. By the time he reached Jen, Lorelai had moved on.

"You okay?" Luke took Jen by the elbow and looked down at her, concerned. "I saw you talking to Lorelai. She didn't. …" he trailed off.

"Everything's fine. Relax," Jen smiled at him. "She just wanted to apologize for not greeting us earlier, and ask how things were progressing at the Alamo. Don't worry," she teased, "she didn't spill any of your secrets."

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "I don't keep any secrets from you."

"For real though—you need to not worry about it. She and I will find our own equilibrium without your help." Jen looked at Luke seriously. "I like her. I have a feeling we could be friends. Would that be weird for you?"

"I don't think so. I'm actually kind of relieved to hear you say that. I like her, too, and she's going to be around." He ran his hand up her arm and held her shoulder.

"What about her husband?"

Luke growled. "Not as much."

"Give it time. You might change your mind." She gave Luke a wide smile.

He grinned back. "Doubtful. Are you ready to get out of here?" She nodded, and his hand slipped back down into hers. They moved toward the front door.

Halfway out, Jen paused in the doorway and pulled Luke back toward her. "What's up?"

Jen's eyes flicked up, then back to his, an eyebrow lifted. Luke looked up. _Mistletoe_.

He looked faintly amused before he bent his head to give Jen a kiss. The crowd was still whooping as they walked out, a chorus of "Merry Christmas!" behind them.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen slowly opened her eyes the next morning. They had spent the night at the Alamo, and she was thrilled to wake up in her new house for the first time on Christmas morning. She sat up in bed and looked around. Luke had already lit a small fire in the tiny fireplace in the corner, and the flames made the surrounding tiles sparkle and glimmer festively. She smiled, then hopped out of bed. The floor was cold. _Brrr. I need a rug._

She rummaged through her travel bag until she found some leggings and her favorite soft gray sweater, then padded into the kitchen. A full coffee pot sat on the counter, next to a mug from Luke's diner, a pitcher of orange juice and a juice glass. She filled the coffee mug before she wandered through to the living room. A much larger fire was crackling merrily in the oversized fireplace, and the room was warm despite the lack of furniture. Her mom's old Andy Williams Christmas album was playing softly from the Magnavox. Luke was standing, dressed in jeans and his blue sweater, facing the large window. He turned as she came in, and held an arm out in invitation.

Jen crossed the room and Luke's arm circled her as he pulled her close. "Merry Christmas, honey." He kissed her temple then nodded toward the window. "Look. It's snowing."

Jen's eyes flitted from his to the snow outside. "My first white Christmas."

They turned the two club chairs around to face the window, and sat quietly, watching the snow fall. Jen sipped her coffee and relaxed deeply. The heavy silence of the snowfall, the soft music, the crackling of the fire ... it all lulled her into a kind of trance as her mind wandered back across the whirlwind her life had been for the last few years. She recalled, more vividly than ever before, the heartache, the tragedies — but also the good times. Happy childhood days in the sun with her mom, and later—after her death— long nights in the garage with her dad. Mischief and shenanigans with her brother and the friends they called the Krewe. And, perhaps most importantly, the impossibly lucky turns she had made that led to her sitting quietly, right now, next to the remarkable man beside her. She was, finally, home.

After a long time, Luke turned his head. He watched Jen's profile, the way her eyes followed trails of snow from the sky to the ground, her long lashes sweeping up and down with a steady rhythm. The fire lit her skin with a golden glow, added highlights to her hair. He, too, thought back, mostly about the past few weeks — that first week he knew her. He felt like he had been asleep, and woke up that day she rode into town, into his diner. Her openness and honesty had convinced him to confront his own feelings, long buried, but now just memories. Her love of adventure was infectious, and he found himself making plans. When she left, he had felt dull and restless ... and when she came back to him, full of sparkle and life … he was whole again. _I'll never let her leave me again._ He took a deep breath.

"I think Santa came last night," Luke said in a low voice, very quietly, and nodded once at the solitary stocking on the mantle.

Jen looked over at him. "I'm surprised. I'm not sure I was a very good girl this year."

He didn't say a word, he didn't smile — just continued to watch her. He locked onto her eyes as they looked deeply into his own.

She didn't move for a full minute, just sat there, searching his face. All at once she rose gracefully and crossed to the fireplace. She picked up the velvet stocking, cuddled it a little, then dipped her hand inside and pulled out a small box. She stared at it, then looked up at Luke with wide eyes.

He stood and crossed the room, and took the box gently from her fingers. He opened it and pulled a ring out of the box, and held it between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand — a platinum eternity band set with a row of tiny black diamonds that glittered in the firelight. Luke had spotted the ring in an antique store and had purchased it without a second thought. It was perfect— delicate, and understated, and elegant — like her.

He reached up behind her with his left hand to set the velvet box on the mantle.

Luke's eyes were more intense than Jen had ever seen. "Jen, I … " he swallowed, "I can tell you weren't expecting this … and I know it's really soon. But I'm going to ask anyway because I know … today, tomorrow, next year, in a hundred years … I'm not going to change my mind."

Jen was trapped by his gaze. Luke continued, "I know you've been down this road before, and that you might not want to again. I also know you cherish your freedom. I don't want to take any of that away from you, honey … I just want to be with you. I want us to make our own memories—happy memories—together. And if you think this is too soon or, or ... don't want to for whatever reason … okay, that's okay. Maybe you want to live here by yourself for a while … maybe forever. I just need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love you so much."

He ducked his head to look directly in her eyes. "I'm taking my shot. Marry me."

Jen's eyes had been riveted to his face for this speech. They flickered down to the ring that Luke was still holding in front of her, then back to his face. Her expression was unreadable.

Luke's throat was tight. _Please_. He continued, slowly and deliberately. "Someone once told me that whenever someone asks you to do something new … or crazy … or even a little dangerous —," he picked up her hand and held the band to the very tip of her ring finger. "— always say yes."

Jen was trembling as her eyes met Luke's. His were alive with love, hope, maybe even a little fear. But as she fell deeper into them, she saw forever. He was right, as usual. She wasn't going to change her mind either. Ever. _I'm_ _home_.

She smiled. His heart stopped. "Yes."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Author's note: If you made it this far, thank you for reading my little story! I am a first-time author and for whatever reason, I couldn't get this story out of my head until I wrote it down—most of it anyway- in one frenzied weekend. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think – please leave a review! For those of you who sent comments and messages and reviews, thank you! I love to read them.


	22. Wedding

**Chapter 22: Wedding**

It had been three years since that Christmas Day when Jen had made Luke the happiest man on Earth. This morning found him in front of the bathroom mirror in his old apartment, tying his tie. His forearms were still muscular, his biceps strained his dress shirt a little. His hair was short, the way Jen liked it. His face was tan and clean shaven. Jen liked him with a little stubble, but something in Luke wouldn't allow him to be unshaven on his wedding day. He took one last quick look in the mirror, then clicked off the light and walked out.

His old apartment looked more like the office it was meant to be. He had slept there alone last night, very likely for the last time. Over the past three years, it had gradually emptied of his personal items as he spent more and more days and nights with Jen, and he had lived at the Alamo exclusively for the last year. Luke stood in the middle of the room and thought about the events of those years. He felt that had done more living in those three years than most people did in a lifetime. _Except for Jen._

After she had accepted his proposal, Jen was home for the winter. She got the Alamo into flawless order. Furniture arrived — gorgeous, masculine leather pieces for the living room that Luke secretly loved; an office set rescued from an old drafting house; an antique chandelier from Argentina; an enormous black wood and brass bar and mirror that came out of an oyster house in New Orleans that had been damaged by a hurricane. Jen had a strong sense of design, and the house was tasteful and eclectic without being stuffy. She had offered to include some pieces from his apartment, but the only things he cared about were some of the things that had belonged to his dad. She worked them in here and there, and in doing so had created for him a space that felt more like home than his apartment ever had. She also asked him to stock the kitchen—dishes, pans, knives, whatever he thought was necessary.

Once, Luke expressed concern that the Alamo was costing too much money. Jen didn't even answer— she disappeared into the office and came back with an investment account statement that she put into his hands. He had been right—she may choose to live simply, but it wasn't for lack of resources. Her second husband had been a proficient investor.

Once her nest was in order, Jen caught a bad case of spring fever. She was ready to get moving again. Only, now she insisted the Luke accompany her whenever he could. They spent a week in Washington D.C., walking through the museums. They went to Cape Canaveral on a whim, just to see a rocket launch. _That was pretty cool._ Up the coast to Maine, where they took a jet boat to Prince Edward Island.

And they never stopped. Cider tasting in Washington state. A college football game in Alabama, where she had somehow finagled her way into meeting Kirk Herbstreit in person. _He's a nice guy, I guess_. Mardi Gras in New Orleans — Jen went every year, complete with a fancy ball where Luke had to wear a tuxedo, and evenings on balconies on Bourbon Street. To Colorado for a friend's birthday, where they rode the small-gauge Durango to Silverton railroad around a snowy mountain. _That was really cool_. St. Louis, South Beach, Santa Barbara, Scottsdale, San Antonio. A motorcycle trip through Yellowstone. Las Vegas, where they almost got married. Luke had gotten a passport for catamaran sailing in St. Johns; a long, lazy week in Cabo San Lucas where Jen drank an admirable amount of tequila; scuba diving in Belize on the edge of the Great Blue Hole; even a three-week tour of eastern Australia and the Great Barrier Reef. She said she liked the places where he would take his shirt off.

That first spring, they went whitewater rafting on the Kern River. It had been Luke's first time to California, and they stayed a few days in her little house on Coronado. Luke spent hours on that big front porch, looking out at the Pacific Ocean. She was right, it was amazing there, and he was glad she hadn't sold the place. They had been back twice a year since. He met her family and friends, who welcomed him into their fold without hesitation.

And they had gone to Alaska — Luke was thrilled to be with Jen when she stepped into her 50th state for the first time. Her excitement was infectious, and it _had_ been incredible — vast and beautiful. They saw Glacier National Park and Denali, and spent a day on an dogsled tour where Jen kept getting distracted and only wanted to play with the dogs. The room at their igloo hotel had a giant skylight so they could lay in bed and watch the _Aurora_ _Borealis_. _Magical_.

Many places they went, they rented motorcycles. Jen loved to explore on two wheels. Jen loved life. _Jen loves me_.

He scowled briefly when he remembered the motorcycle accident last fall — when he knew he couldn't live without her. But for now, he focused on the happy times ahead, and found himself looking forward to the next time Jen got the itch to say yes. Luke laughed out loud as he stood alone in that empty apartment. He barely recognized himself.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen was getting dressed at the Alamo, alone in her bedroom. _Their bedroom_. Her mind danced back across the years, visiting the events that had shaped her. Her mom's funeral, when she was just a little girl. Her first wedding at the little church in Coronado. And then the second funeral … Tony had been laid to rest in Coronado as well amidst a hero's ceremony with a full military salute. Jen would never forget the moment when she received the flag from Tony's coffin. She met Jason just a few months later ... he had swept her out of her grief and off her feet with his whirlwind courtship. Jason was the one who gave her the travel bug. She accompanied him on business trips all over the world and became addicted to the excitement of exploring new places. Their wedding was a huge formal affair in Seattle, where he settled full time. As he was promoted higher and higher, Jason got busier and traveled less, but her encouraged Jen to go alone, or with friends. They were happy together, but not always close, especially as the years wore on—though they eventually drifted far enough apart that the marriage was becoming a chore. She didn't regret it, but she knew why she couldn't settle down. Seattle had never been home. Jason had never been the one.

Jason's illness had been swift — diagnosis to death in just under eight weeks. And then Jen was alone, but she was restless ... she couldn't settle down anywhere, or be close to anyone. She immediately sold the high-rise condo in Seattle and moved everything of consequence back to Coronado. Then paperwork, settlements, insurance ... a minefield of organizing the assets that she had no idea Jason had owned. She crisscrossed across the country, looking for something, anything, to kill the feeling of loneliness that pervaded her soul. And then she got stuck in Stars Hollow, which she later counted as the luckiest accident of her life. _Where I met Luke._ Luke, who became her anchor. Her everything.

These past three years had been the happiest of her life. She put down roots in Stars Hollow. The town only appeared to be sleepy—Jen found much to occupy her right in her own backyard. She attended most of the festivals, volunteered for many, along with Luke, whose own gruff reputation was starting to be something of a local joke. Jen joined the high school football boosters—she loved football and was an enthusiastic supporter even without a kid on the team. She was a regular at karaoke night, though she only sang once in a while, and she and Luke had dinner with Bud and Maisie as often as they could. Luke worked a little less, letting Cesar open most mornings, especially since he had moved to the Alamo with Jen.

Many days were spent on country roads on their motorcycles, sometimes with a destination in mind, often without. One day earlier this spring, she and Luke had driven out to Martha's Vineyard. As they walked along the shore, Luke proposed again— _marry me, soon_ —and she knew it was time. It was important to Luke. _Just us_ , she remembered saying, _just the family._

There was a light knock on her door before Brian opened it. "All set?"

Jen stood up and gave her brother a wide smile. "You bet."

Brian leaned against the door frame and looked at his only sister, in a wedding dress for the third time. He hoped this would it for her — Jen was an extraordinary person who deserved nothing less than lasting happiness, and Brian truly believed that Luke was capable of giving her that.

Brian smiled back. "You look beautiful." He offerd an arm. "Let's get you hitched."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen asked for a simple ceremony, and Luke agreed with obvious relief.

When Jen and Brian arrived at the courthouse, Luke was waiting on the stairs in his dark suit, with Jen's dad, Jim. They got along well, and Luke could tell that Jen's easy nature was a direct inheritance from this man.

April was in Europe for the summer, Liz and TJ were on the fair circuit, and Jen and Luke had not invited anyone else to the civil ceremony at the courthouse. Nevertheless, word was out and the townspeople were milling around. It was a beautiful summer day, and the air was filled with chatter and excitement. Everyone in Stars Hollow wanted to see perpetual bachelor Luke Danes tie the knot, and Jen's friendliness and generous spirit had quickly endeared her to a town that tended to be wary of outsiders. As Jen's old yellow Range Rover pulled up to the sidewalk, the crowd began to point and clap.

Brian opened the passenger door and the crowd cheered as the bride slipped out of the truck. Her dress was predictably simple ... a champagne-colored tea-length gown, strapless with a full skirt, and strappy gold heels. Her hair was up in an elegant chignon, and she had trimmed her thick bangs to exactly eye level. Jen turned in a circle, overwhelmed by the outpouring of love from her new home. _These people are amazing._ She smiled and waved to her friends, and another cheer went up through the crowd. She took Brian's arm, and they walked up the sidewalk toward Luke.

Luke watched her walking toward him with a radiant smile on her face. She looked more beautiful than he could have thought possible, fairly glowing with happiness. _My bride._ His throat tightened as she got closer, until she stood right in front of him, eyes shining. He nodded at Brian, momentarily incapable of speech, then reached for Jen's hand. The crowd hooted and clapped, but Luke didn't hear them. Jim opened the courthouse door ...

As Luke looked in her eyes and promised to love and cherish her, he felt his soul cleave to hers for all time and marveled that it was even possible to love someone so much.

Jen, too, said the simple vows with more love in her heart than she ever thought possible. When they were pronounced husband and wife, Luke looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes before he kissed her, and he wove that magic around them both. Their future stretched out ahead of them, exciting and unknown, yet secure and safe. She would never be alone, or lonely, again.

Brian shook Luke's hand warmly, then caught Jen a tight hug. "He's the one," he said quietly near Jen's ear. "You're going to be very happy for a long time."

When they reappeared on the courthouse steps, the assembled crowd rushed up to them, shouting congratulations and well wishes. Luke and Jen looked at each other and laughed, winding their way toward the waiting limousine slowly amid the party atmosphere, accepting hugs and handshakes and felicitations from their friends. They were leaving for the airport immediately for a month-long honeymoon. Jen was finally going to Europe — a few days each in coastal Spain, Monaco, and Italy before they headed to Greece for two weeks.

As Luke helped her into the limousine, Jen looked back to see Brian and Dad swallowed up by the crowd. Luke followed her in as the driver shut the door on the noise and chaos. He was astonished and humbled by the outpouring of affection from his hometown.

Jen beamed at Luke. "Let's throw them all a party when we get back."

Luke reached over for her hand, "Anything you want."

The car started rolling forward. "You made me very happy today," Luke said quietly. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were warm.

Jen leaned into Luke. "I don't know what I was dragging my feet for. I don't deserve you."

Luke shook his head. "Yes, you do. More, actually. But you're stuck with me, and I have everything I could ever want in this life." He looked down at Jen's hands ... her three rings shining. She had refused a new wedding band, declaring her engagement ring absolutely perfect.

She saw the look and squeezed his hand. "Luke, I should ask ... it doesn't bother you that I wear these other rings, does it?"

He shook his head again. "No, honey, of course not." He paused for a second. "For your sake, I wish you didn't have to go through all of that ... but if I could, I'd thank both of those men for holding on to you until I found you." He leaned over to give Jen a gentle kiss.

"And now... Mrs. Danes…" he smiled into her eyes before he settled back into the seat with a contented sigh. Jen had agreed to take his name, and he swelled with the pride of it. "… we have an adventure ahead of us."


	23. The Accident

**Chapter 23: The Accident**

 **MEMORIES**

 _ **From here on out are stories that happened between when Jen moved to Stars Hollow and the wedding. One-shots. In no particular order.**_

 _ **NOVEMBER - 2 years after Jen moved to Stars Hollow**_

 _1:25 pm_

It was a wet Monday in late November. The lunch crowd had been heavy, with the schools closed for the Thanksgiving break, and many customers were lingering in the warm diner over hot cups of coffee instead of venturing back out into the rain. Luke had just finished clearing a large table when the phone rang. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel before he grabbed the handset. "Luke's."

"Luke. Brian Dante," the voice on the other end was a surprise. Brian called occasionally, but always on the mobile lines, and always on weekends.

Luke frowned. "Brian. Hey. What's up?"

"Luke, man … Jen's been in an accident. I just got a call from Hartford General Hospital …." Brian's voice faded away as a loud buzzing filled Luke's head. He shook his head and the voice came back "... and I'm still listed as her emergency contact so they called me."

 _No._ "Is … is she okay?" he asked haltingly, in a voice he didn't recognize. His chest felt like it was being crushed by a heavy weight, and his heart started to race. _This is my worst nightmare, coming true._

"I don't know. They just said she got tangled up on her motorcycle and was taken in by ambulance an hour ago," Brian said in a strained voice.

"I'm on my way," Luke said automatically, his hand already pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Brian demanded, worry in his normally businesslike tone. Luke hung up without responding.

Zach rounded the corner and stopped dead at the look on Luke's face. "Dude, are you— "

Luke shoved roughly past him on his way to the door. "Jen wrecked. I've got to go." The heads of the customers all looked up at this, and a concerned murmer rose up in the diner.

Zach nodded, "Yeah, man, of course … I hope everything's okay ..." but Luke was already gone.

xxx-xxx-xxx

 _11:30 am_

The Range Rover was at Gypsy's for a pre-winter tuneup. Jen debated whether she should go in this rain, but ultimately, the desire to be finished won out over the bad weather, so she donned her wet weather gear and walked out to the bike garage.

She was wrapping up a small documentation project — her last for the year. She wanted to take time off at the holidays and they had a short trip planned to San Diego before Christmas to visit Dad and Brian. Her manuscript had been through editorial, the design was finished, and all that was left was for her to FedEx the sample hardware she had been using — a prototype of a bluetooth headphone system—back to the client with her final invoice. She placed the small package in a plastic bag, then shoved it into her saddlebag before put on her helmet and gloves and rolled the Triumph out of the garage.

The nearest FedEx drop-off location was in Waterbury, just a fifteen-minute drive down the road. _I'll go to the diner when I'm done and have lunch with Luke._

As Jen rolled into town, she noticed heavier than usual traffic and chalked it up to the upcoming holiday. It was still raining steadily. Ahead of her, a line of cars moved forward as the light turned green. She, too, accelerated through the light when, up ahead as if in slow motion, she saw a dark sedan pause at a driveway before turning out onto the road directly in front of her. Jen immediately hit the brakes and felt the back tire begin to fishtail on the wet pavement. The other driver saw her then, too late, and slammed on the brakes just as she started to lay the bike down. Sparks flew from the pedals and tank as the bike slid across the road, and her leathers tore. Jen did her best to get on top of the motorcycle, but the car came up too fast, and she felt a sharp pain in her midsection as she and the Triumph slid underneath and were pinned.

Jen heard voices shouting and car doors slamming before the world faded into black.

 _2:05pm_

Luke drove to Hartford in a blind panic, his mind reeling with all sorts of scenarios—none of them good. _Please let her be okay_. Jen was an experienced and cautious rider, and he knew whatever had happened, it wasn't her fault, but blame counts for nothing once flesh hits the road … _please let her be okay_. Luke wheeled his truck into the parking lot and slammed the door. He splashed across the wet parking lot as quickly as he could and pushed through the wide glass doors of the Emergency Room.

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the front desk looked up at Luke's ashen face.

"My fiancé was brought in a couple of hours ago. Jennifer Dante. She was in a motorcycle accident." Luke swallowed hard at those words and felt momentarily dizzy. _She has to be okay._

"Let me check for you," the nurse replied, "Go ahead and have a seat for now."

"Do you know—" Luke started, but was interrupted.

"I'll find out as soon as I can," the nurse said kindly, but firmly, "I promise."

Luke nodded, and numbly walked over to a group of chairs. There were a few people in the waiting room, and many sent him sympathetic glances as he sat down and buried his head in his hands.

He felt a rush of anger at Jen for riding in this weather, but quickly subdued that reaction. _She's a pro. She's ridden in the rain, and worse, hundreds of times. What happened? Where was she going?_ When he left this morning, she didn't have plans to go anywhere. _Why was she in Waterbury?_ But without anger, the only other emotion he could summon was raw fear, and he felt himself being dragged down, by a thousand whispers and dreadful thoughts, into a pit of despair. _What if…_ he imagined her broken and bloody, and shut his eyes tight against the reality that his girl, the light of his life, his whole world, had been hurt. Or worse. _Don't think that._

Luke sat there for long minutes that felt like an eternity. He looked up when the nurse at the desk called over. "Mr. …. ? For Jennifer Dante?"

He sprang up and walked quickly to the desk. "Luke Danes. Is she all right?"

"She's had a serious accident, Mr. Danes. I can tell you that she's here, and currently she's in surgery to repair a punctured lung, but that's all the information I have."

"Oh, God, that sounds bad. Is she going to be okay?" _She has to be okay._ He felt himself starting to panic, and took a large steadying breath.

"The surgeon will be out as soon as he can. It will probably be a couple of hours still, if you want to come back," the nurse offered.

Luke glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere until I see her."

The nurse nodded, "Of course, Mr. Danes. I understand. Try not to worry. She's in good hands. I'll let you know if there's anything to be known."

The hours passed slowly as Luke sat in the waiting room. His phone rang occasionally, as word of the accident spread, but he didn't answer. He wasn't sure he could speak. After he passed on what little news there was to Brian, there was nothing to do but wait. He sat still, with his head in his hands, and wished there was something he could do to help.

 _5:45pm_

Suddenly an arm was around his shoulders and he felt himself pulled into a warm embrace. He looked up into Lorelai's face. "I came as soon as I heard. Is she okay?"

Luke's eyes glazed with tears at the friendly voice as the stress finally overcame him. "She's still in surgery. Punctured lung is all I know, they won't tell me anything else."

Lorelai nodded and rubbed a hand along his back, "It's going to be fine, you'll see. She's strong. Now, what do you need? Food? Tea?"

Luke just shook his head. "I just want to see her."

"I know," Lorelai said in a quiet voice, "I'm here if you need anything, and to run interference. Everyone wants to know what happened, but I know the last thing you want to do right now is deal with a bunch of concerned friends, so I'll handle that, okay?"

He nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

A few minutes later a surgeon walked out of the wide double doors, and the nurse pointed to Luke.

Luke and Lorelai met him halfway across the room. "Mr. Danes, I'm Dr. Borrego. Your fiancé is a very lucky woman."

"Is she all right?" Luke asked quickly.

"She will be. I repaired a significant tear in her lung, which is the most critical issue at the moment. She has several broken ribs, a badly fractured ankle that we'll have to deal with later, and seems to have hit her head pretty hard, but given the severity of the accident, I think she's doing well. She's very fit, that helps tremendously."

"Thank God," Luke breathed in relief. The world finally began to turn again, and the ice water started to drain out of his veins. Lorelai squeezed his arm. "I knew she'd be okay."

"Do you know what happened?" Luke asked.

"Not really. The EMTs said a car pulled out in front of her at speed and she slid right under it. She was stuck underneath and she was unconscious and struggling to breathe, but they got her stabilized on the way over. Witnesses said it was heads-up piece of defensive driving on her part. If she had hit that car straight on, we'd be facing a much more dire set of problems."

Luke nodded and took a deep breath. He pictured Jen trapped under a car, gasping for breath—the image made him sick to his stomach. _But she's going to be okay_. "When can I see her?"

Dr. Borrego looked at his watch before he said, "She hasn't regained consciousness yet, either from the accident or the anesthesia. Give us some time to get her settled, and they'll send someone out to get you."

Luke shook the doctor's hand as he said with obvious relief, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

 _8:00pm_

It was another couple of hours before they let Luke back to see Jen. He had called Brian with the news. Brian loved his sister fiercely, and the two men both choked up a little with shared relief. Luke briefly related the story of what happened, as far as he knew, and Brian huffed. "I knew it wasn't her fault," but he also confessed, "I've been waiting for a call like this since she was fifteen years old." Luke knew it would be a long time before the phone rang and he didn't feel a stab of panic.

Lorelai had gone back home to make some calls after making him promise to send news when he could, and Luke was alone once more in the waiting room. His thoughts were a little less bleak, but he wouldn't believe she was okay until he saw her beautiful brown eyes for himself.

He was pacing in front of the large doors, watching the rain come steadily down, when the night nurse called him over.

"Mr. Danes, I can take you back now." Luke let out a breath. _I hate hospitals._ Even so, he would walk into each room and shake hands with every sick person in this building if that's what it would take to see Jen.

The nurse led him through a maze of hallways. There were beds here and there, some empty, some not, and a constant chorus of beepings and alarms issuing from a bewildering assortment of machinery. As they walked, the nurse kept up a steady stream of conversation. "I'm Nancy, I'm her nurse tonight. Miss Dante hasn't regained consciousness yet, but don't you worry, her vitals are strong. I know it's going to look scary, but most of that stuff will be gone before you know it. You be sure to ask if I can do anything for you."

The nurse stopped, then waved him into a room with a kind smile. "She's in here."

Luke nodded, then swallowed hard before he walked in the door.

He froze as he assessed the damage from head to toe. She had oxygen lines in her nose, and an intubation tube down her throat. He watched her chest rise and fall with the rhythmic humming of the machine. She had a deep bruise on the left side of her jawline where the helmet had hit. Her left shoulder was bruised, but not scraped. _She dropped the bike to the left_. A couple of fingers on her left hand were taped. _Broken fingers_. He automatically looked around and spotted a plastic bag with her belongings on the chair before he looked back down. Her torso was hidden by the blankets, but he steeled himself, then lifted the edge. She was unclothed, but her chest was heavily bandaged from just below her collarbone to her belly button. Her athletic frame, usually so tempting to him, looked very frail, and he swallowed painfully. He dropped the blanket, and his gaze moved down to the left leg, elevated slightly with the calf and ankle hidden by an enormous air cast.

Luke dropped his head and allowed himself a single sob before he took an immensely deep breath and sat in the chair next to the bed. Very carefully, so as not to jostle the IV port embedded in the top of her hand, he placed his palm under hers. "Hi, honey," he whispered. "I've been so worried about you."

Her face rested on the pillow, facing him, but there was no response.

"You gave me quite a scare," he continued in a very quiet voice, gravelly with strain and worry. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Brian called me. You scared him, too. I heard what happened, honey … it sounds like you did a great job trying to avoid it. I bet if it was dry you would have, too." Luke watched her face carefully, but she did not stir.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish I could take your place," he whispered as a single tear finally broke free to run down his cheek. That's how the nurse, Nancy, found him at midnight, when she told him regretfully that he would have to come back in the morning. On the way out, he picked up her belongings and fished in the bag for her three rings. He put them in his pocket to keep them safe for her.

Luke left with a heavy heart, wishing he could have looked into her eyes to tell her how much he loved her. He was so grateful that she was alive … fear and panic had pushed him to the very edge, but he hadn't allowed himself to think of what this accident could have cost him. _I wouldn't survive it,_ he thought. _I can't live without her._ As he drove into the driveway of the Alamo, he was hit with an overwhelming wave of fatigue and relief. He sunk into the couch and was asleep in minutes.

 _Tuesday 5:55 am_

Luke woke on the couch to a buzzing in his pocket. He blearily extracted the phone from his jeans, glanced at it, and answered. "Brian."

"Hey Luke. Are you okay?" Brian sounded concerned.

Luke sat up, grimacing a little at his sore neck. "Yeah, yeah. I got home late after they kicked me out of her room." He paused. "She looks bad."

Brian swore. "Should I be on a plane?"

Luke rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I don't know ... she still hasn't regained consciousness, Brian. I'm going to get back there as soon as I can. I got a little more info on my way out last night. Six broken ribs, severe lung puncture that had the EMTs working pretty hard. A lot of bruising, including on her head. She's probably concussed. A fractured ankle that will be repaired as soon as she can tolerate anesthetic again."

"Damn," Brian said, "Are you sure you don't need me? I've got a bag packed."

Luke suddenly felt overwhelmed again, and Brian's company and the confidence he wore everywhere sounded extremely appealing. "You know what. Yeah. If you can swing it, yeah. Jen will want to see you when she wakes up," Luke replied wearily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "What time is it there?"

"Three am. I had to know."

"I'm going to take a shower and head back," Luke told him. "I'll keep you updated."

"I'll get the first flight I can," Brian said shortly. "And Luke ... I won't tell you not to worry, but try to get some rest. I'll be there tonight."

 _8:05 am_

Luke pulled into the hospital parking lot again and took a minute to punch in Lorelai's phone number. To his immense relief, she had been very successful at preventing the town from "helping." She picked up on the first ring. "How is she?"

"I'm heading back in right now. She's in bad shape, no doubt about that. A couple of surgeries looming, probably, but they said she's going to be okay."

"Thank God."

"And anyone else who has anything to do with it. Thanks for keeping the wolves at bay. I can't handle much more," Luke said gratefully.

"I know. I'll pass on the info." Lorelai hesitated. "The motorcycle is at Gypsy's ... or, what's left of it. I really hate those things, you know."

"I know you do. I'm not a huge fan right now, myself," Luke replied.

"Tell me if I can do anything else."

"Will do. Thanks, Lorelai." Luke hung up the phone and headed inside.

 _8:15am_

Luke walked into Jen's room with trepidation, and was met by the most beautiful sight he could imagine— a pair of brown eyes, heavy with fatigue and cloudy with confusion, nearly covered by a heavy mass of bangs. _I'll never ask for anything again_. He smiled for the first time since the phone rang yesterday. "Hey, honey …" he said very quietly, and bent down to brush the hair out of her eyes before he kissed her forehead softly. "Boy, am I glad to see you awake."

Jen was still intubated and could not speak, but she nodded and tears filled her eyes, which were so expressive she might as well have shouted.

Luke shook his head as he cradled her cheek. "No, honey, don't be sorry. It was an accident. But I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're alright. You gave me a good scare," he said.

She shook her head very slightly, and her eyes widened. "Have you talked to a doctor yet?" She shook her head again and her eyes flicked down over her body.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked. She nodded, and winced.

"I'm going to get your nurse. They need to know you're awake." She looked questioning, and more than a little afraid. "Yesterday. It's Tuesday morning."

Her eyes filled with panic as she stared up at him. "You're okay, honey. You're going to be okay. You probably feel rotten though. You're pretty beat up, but you did the right thing laying the bike down. Let me get the doc so he can tell you himself." She nodded once. "I'll be right back."

 _4:00pm_

Luke spent another full day at the hospital. The morning passed quickly, with the intubation being removed, and some concussion evaluation and a CT scan of Jen's brain, and an MRI of her ankle. She most assuredly had a concussion, but she would recover from that in a matter of weeks. The bandages on her chest were replaced, and her ribs bound tightly to facilitate healing. Jen was very uncomfortable and was unable to take any but the shallowest of breaths, but Luke was grateful to see her breathing at all. Her throat was very raw from the tube, and she did not speak except to whisper in his ear, almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry."

At 1:00, she was wheeled into surgery for her ankle. The orthopaedic surgeon was wary of leaving it much longer, and so Luke found himself in the waiting room, alone again. He called Brian and left a voicemail, then dialed Jen's dad.

"Jim—she's awake," Luke said.

He heard Jim let out a big breath, "Great news. How is she?"

"She's pretty banged up. She's breathing on her own but it hurts like the devil. She had an MRI. She's got a wicked concussion but aside from a headache for a while, she'll be okay. And they just took her back to fix her ankle. After that, it's out of the ER into a regular room."

"My poor girl," Jim said heavily. "How about you, Luke? I know this has to be hard on you."

"I hate seeing her like this," Luke replied, "I just wish there was something I could do."

Jim replied matter of factly. "You are. Just be there."

 _6:00pm_

Jen was settled in her new room, with a brand-new splint and a heavily bandaged ankle, and a burly new nurse named James. Luke walked in with a nod to James as he left, and met Jen's eyes. She looked exhausted, with heavy shadows under her eyes that matched the bruise on her jaw.

"Hi, honey," Luke said quietly as he sat next to her and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

She furrowed her brow and managed to croak, "Better." She winced at her sore throat.

Luke shook his head. "No talking yet, okay? You do look a little better, though," he lied. If anything, her bruises were even deeper and more garish.

Jen couldn't quite manage a smile, but her eyes were clearer, and warm.

"Are you all caught up? Do you need me to fill you in on anything?"

Jen nodded and whispered, "I'm okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. You're okay ..." Luke ran over her list of injuries for her. Jen's eyes were deeply troubled. "Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. "Car." She tried to continue, but started to cough, and just shook her head.

"Do you remember anything after you slid?" Luke asked gently, after he helped her take a sip of water. Jen shook her head.

"That's okay. We can talk about it when you feel better," Luke's thumb was gently caressing her palm.

"Bike?" she managed.

Luke shook his head before he answered, "I'm sorry. It's too damaged. Lorelai—Lorelai's been helping out—she arranged to have it dropped off at Gypsy's in case you wanted to see it, but …" Luke had seen the photo Lorelai sent him. The idea that a Jen was on that mangled machine … he shook his head again.

Jen looked sad before she nodded again and whispered, "Brian?"

Luke brushed the hair out of her eyes. "He's the one that called me in the first place … the hospital called him because he's your emergency contact." Her eyes widened. "Yeah, we'll fix that right away. But I've talked to him a lot and he has been beside himself with worry, but really glad you're going to be okay. He hates being so far away. He's on his way right now. I knew you'd want him to come." Jen nodded, and teared up again.

Jen looked at Luke for a while. She thought he looked exhausted and careworn. _I've never seen him look so worried._ She felt so guilty for putting him through this. "You?" she whispered.

Luke stroked her arm. "I'm okay, now. Damn glad that you're alright, honey. I was out of my mind worrying about you ... wondering if … and they wouldn't tell me anything. Last night I was here and you didn't wake up ..." She looked apologetic.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just … I guess I didn't realize how much you mean to me until I thought I could have lost you." Luke looked down her body, his eyes flitting across her injuries before landing on her eyes. "I wish I could trade places with you."

Her eyes filled with tears yet again.

Luke looked at her for a long time, just stroking her hand with his thumb. "I knew you were special from the first time I met you, and now ... you're everything to me. Life means nothing to me unless you're beside me."

Jen smiled and looked down at her left hand, and back up at Luke with panic in her eyes. "I have it. I have them all." She let out a breath in relief and winced before she tried to smile again, and failed.

She looked utterly miserable to Luke, who leaned forward and said, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Jen nodded, swallowed hard and whispered, "Stay," so he just shifted closer and stroked her hair back from her face, over and over and over.

She nestled her head into the pillow and faced Luke. He watched her face as it relaxed, and her eyes got heavy. Once she was asleep, he carefully removed his hand from under hers. He stood, then kissed her forehead very gently. "Good night, honey."

 _6:30pm_

Luke intercepted a weary but determined Brian haggling a nurse in the lobby ... when Luke called to him, Brian turned quickly and gave Luke a crushing hug. "Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"She just fell asleep," Luke pointed him toward the room. "I'll wait here, and I'll fill you in while we get something to eat."

"I won't wake her, I just want to see for myself," Brian replied, then swiftly strode away. Luke sank into a soft chair and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he felt Brian's oversized body sink into the chair next to him.

"Jesus, she looks like she went to war," Brian said with a laugh, as his normally good humor began to return. But then he looked at Luke and asked, almost fearfullly, "She's going to be okay, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

Brian took a few deep, relieved breaths, then took charge the way he tended to do. "Let's get some food. And then let's get you home. You look like the walking dead."

XXX-xxx-XXX

Jen stayed in the hospital for another three days. Brian was her constant companion, and cheered Jen enough that Luke was a little concerned about her ribs healing with all the laughing they did. A few visitors trickled in, too, but Luke tried to keep it to a minimum. Jen was still pretty banged up, and needed time to rest.

When she was finally allowed to leave, Luke easily lifted her into the back seat of the Range Rover, trying his hardest not to jostle her painful ribs. She landed with a muffled "oof," then stretched her broken foot out on the seat.

"Okay?" Luke asked worriedly. She felt even lighter than usual, and she didn't have any spare weight to lose, but her throat was still sore and her concussion made her nauseous so she didn't eat much yet.

"Yeah," she said. "I just want to be home."

"That makes two of us," he said as he shut the door.

"Three of us," Brian chimed in from the passenger seat. "I've had enough hospital coffee to last a lifetime."

Back home, Brian wheeled Jen up to the front door while Luke unlocked it. The two men exchanged grins, then Luke stepped aside while Brian took Jen inside.

She caught her breath, then winced at the sharp pain, then exclaimed, "Oh!" She turned around to look up at Luke. "What the …"

The room looked like a flower shop. Bouquets piled on every surface, teddy bears and stuffed animals on the furniture, balloons bouncing along the ceiling. He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't let anyone visit you … you needed to rest. I left a key under the mat and told Lorelai to spread the word … it looks like a lot of folks are …" he reached over and picked up a card, and read "... wishing you a speedy recovery."


	24. San Diego

**Chapter 24: San Diego**

 **MEMORIES**

 _ **From here on out are stories that happened between when Jen moved to Stars Hollow and the wedding. One-shots. In no particular order.**_

 _ **APRIL - 4 months after Jen moved to Stars Hollow**_

Luke heaved his duffel bag into the back of the cab with a grunt before took Jen's bag from her shoulder and did the same. He was sore, there was no getting around that. As they slid into the back, Jen lifted a hand to rub his shoulder sympathetically. "Almost home," she said, "I'll give you a back rub tonight."

Luke just bowed his head, allowing her access to his stiff neck, but as the car pulled out of the airport, he lifted it again to look out the window. The sun was sinking in the sky, glowing golden across the Pacific Ocean, throwing the palms into stark relief. Jen pointed across the bay, past battle ships and an enormous aircraft carrier. "That's Coronado. My place is on the far side."

This was Luke's first time in San Diego. He took in the sparkling bay, dotted with sailboats heading to harbor for the night; they drove past a towering downtown area and through a rather run-down neighborhood before getting on a highway that seemed to climb straight into the sky. Luke looked over the edge then glanced at Jen. "Coronado Bridge," she said, "It has to be high. They drive some pretty big boats under it." Luke resumed his gaze out the window, but his hand absently searched for a Jen's. Luke had never been crazy about heights, but they touched down on the island a minute later and the cab wound through wide streets lined with homes. Some were small and shack-like, others large and stately. Many were constructed in a Spanish style that reminded Luke of the Alamo, and he was starting to understand why Jen had been so sure the Alamo was a sign that she should stay in Stars Hollow. He squeezed her hand.

She leaned forward to give the driver some instructions, and the car rounded a sweeping turn on the south side of the island to reveal the Pacific Ocean in all its shining glory. The sun was almost gone as the cab pulled to a stop in front of a low, wide home set a few feet above the road. Luke helped Jen out of the back seat before he removed their luggage from the trunk and paid the driver. As the cab drove off, Jen snaked an arm around Luke's waist and looked up at him. "Well, we're here." She smiled widely and gestured toward the house.

The house, a hybrid between a Craftsman bungalow and a Spanish style casita, was set back behind a narrow strip of grass, a row of steps leading up to the expansive front porch that spanned the entire width of the property. Comfortable looking lounge chairs dotted the porch along with small tables, casual and inviting. They grabbed their bags and started up the steps.

Jen unlocked the wide front door and they stepped in. She left the door open to the mild evening as she flicked on lights, and Luke looked around appreciatively. The home looked like it had time warped right out of 1940. Classic furniture, a few rugs, and light oak floors, trim, and shutters. He set his bag down and looked at Jen. "It's great, honey." _It really is._

She smiled up at him happily. "Isn't it? It's so nice to be back."

Jen left Luke to take a hot shower while she made a quick run to the market for supplies. She was unloading the Jeep when Luke walked out back to help. He saw her 1969 BSA Firebird parked to the side next to a work bench and moved to straddle the bike. It was too small for his larger frame, but he grabbed the handlebars and looked at Jen. "What a beauty."

She walked over, too. "I love this bike." She touched the shiny tank before looking at Luke. "We're going to have to rustle up a ride for you this week."

He shifted sideways off the little bike, then picked up a grocery bag before he answered, "How about we eat first."

He cooked up a simple meal of steamed fresh vegetables and shrimp scampi in the vintage kitchen, and they took their plates to the front porch. It had cooled off, but it was far from cold, and from the elevated porch Luke could see a little strand of sand below the road. They ate, and talked about their trip a little, before the conversation turned to the house.

"Jen, this property must be worth a fortune," he said as he refilled her wine glass.

She nodded and looked around. "You have no idea. Tony's grandpa had it built in the 1930s when there wasn't anything her except for the hotel and a few Navy families. He was a Vice Admiral in the war, retired here. But the island built up fast, and this is a primo location. There's no way I could afford to buy this house now. And if I sold it, they'd just tear it down and build a new monstrosity in its place."

She looked back toward Luke, "I never met Vice Admiral Edelson, but I couldn't do that to him or Tony. Besides, this was my home for a long time. I want it to feel like your home, too."

He looked Jen, so beautiful and free-spirited and generous. She looked perfectly in place among her vintage furnishings. He nodded, "It already does."

Jen stood up and kissed the top of his head before she picked up their plates and stood up. "I'll be right back.

Luke leaned back in the comfortable chair and put his feet on the porch rail. He took a deep breath and gazed into the night, the moonlight reflected bright white on the waves as they broke on the shore. The murmur of the ocean was calming, and the air, heavy with moisture, smelled salty and fresh. He absently moved an arm up to rub his neck.

He was still sore — just this morning they wrapped up a six-day whitewater river rafting trip on the Kern River. _That had been fun._ Jen's friends were a little on the wild side, but they were experienced rafters and had been thorough and patient in their instruction. _Safety first,_ they kept saying. It had been hard work — Luke was fit, but he had never used his back and arms like that. It had been humbling, and exhilarating, and for a few moments, terrifying as he watched Jen tumble off the back of the raft into the icy water. She had popped up immediately, laughing as she clambered to shore, but he hadn't felt comfortable until the group reunited a couple of hours later.

The Kern River was on the fringes of Sequoia National Park, a beautiful wooded area that Jen promised they could return to. Her father loved to camp up here, she had said, and he would be thrilled to plan a trip for late summer. Luke had always loved spending time outdoors, but he had never seen anything like those giant trees, and Jen said the really big ones were even further in.

The group dropped them off at the Bakersfield airfield this afternoon, and after a short flight on a tiny prop plane, he and Jen had five days to spend in San Diego before he was expected back at the diner. He had enjoyed the trip so far, but he was really looking forward to a few days alone with Jen. He had noticed— although he thought she hadn't— that her friends seemed surprised when he was introduced as her fiancé. However, Luke could hold his own and it wasn't long before he felt a part of the group— but there was very little privacy on the river, and he wanted some time alone with his girl.

Jen returned to the porch with a blanket over her arm and a glass of bourbon in each hand. She handed one to Luke before she pulled a chair around next to him and sat down, draping the blanket over their bare feet.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

He looked over at her before he lifted a brow and replied, "Yeah, I think I'll live. How come you aren't sore?"

She laughed, "Oh, I didn't do anything but float along with a paddle. You did all the hard stuff." He couldn't help but laugh, too.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen woke up to a bright spring morning, and took a minute to enjoy the familiar sound of the waves crashing on the beach across the street before she surrendered to the day and opened her eyes. Luke's side of the bed was empty.

She got up and rummaged through her old dresser, and pulled on shorts and an ancient Billabong hoodie before she wandered through the house. She found Luke standing on the porch, just looking into the vast blue of the ocean. She slipped an arm around his waist, and his arm went around her shoulder before he looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," Jen said quietly, "Whatcha looking at?"

Luke just looked forward again. "This is absolutely incredible, in the daytime. I mean … it's just … ocean."

Jen nodded, "All the way to Hawaii."

"I can't believe you left this place to come to Stars Hollow."

"But that's where you are," Jen replied simply, then released him to walk down the stairs, across the street, and down into the sand. Luke watched her go … graceful, fluid … _she's a part of this coast._

Jen stepped out of her flip-flops and stood still as the water lapped at her feet. She opened her arms wide to welcome the sun, and felt the energy of the ocean fill her soul with peace. She glanced back up at the porch, but Luke didn't follow her, so Jen turned south and started walking slowly down the beach, letting her mind wander freely.

Luke watched her meander down the beach for a while. He had woken early to the sounds of the surf, and had watched the sun turn the sea from endless black into dazzling blue. As it did, it also illuminated how much he had taken for granted, asking Jen to sacrifice this life in favor of a small-town life with him. At the time, it had seemed so simple. _Stay_. But Jen had given a lot to be with him … he was starting to realize how much. This beautiful house was just the tip of the iceberg — she had left her family and friends to move to Connecticut. _She left everything_. He tried to imagine packing up his existence and moving to California … _I couldn't. Even for her_. At that moment, Luke realized the enormity of the gift she had given him—her whole world. He felt ashamed for taking it so complacently.

xxx-xxx-xxx

An hour later, Jen paused on the small lawn to brush the sand off her feet before she joined Luke on the porch. She sat next to him on the sofa and leaned against him, her head on his strong shoulder. "What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"To be honest, nothing," he replied. "Let's take it easy today. I could sit on this porch for hours."

Jen agreed. "Love that plan." She closed her eyes and stretched her feet into the sun.

She looked so perfectly at ease. "Jen," Luke started, then hesitated before continuing, "I feel like I owe you an apology." He looked down at her.

Jen opened her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Whatever for?"

Luke glanced around him. "For asking you to stay in Stars Hollow, for asking you to leave this. For not insisting that you think about it longer before you bought the Alamo."

"Don't be silly," Jen smiled at him.

Luke did not smile back. "Back when we met … I was so wrapped up in what I wanted, I didn't stop to think about what I was asking you to give up. I wanted you to stay with me so badly, but I didn't realize…" he trailed off and gestured around him.

Jen shook her head. "I got a beautiful new home, and you. And I didn't give this up – we're here, aren't we?"

He looked at her gratefully, but also sadly. "I never even considered moving, Jen. I just expected you to make all the changes. I asked you to stay, to uproot your life, for me. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't at least offer to compromise."

Jen twisted to turn her back to Luke, and he automatically shifted and put his arms around her when she leaned back against his chest. He felt her shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath.

"You're forgetting the part about how I wasn't happy here. I mean, yes, this place is wonderful and special, but I'm happy in Stars Hollow. I feel like I'm building a life—my life, the way I want it. With you. You gave me the opportunity to have a real home. Not just a house."

Luke rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't want you to think I take you for granted."

Jen answered quietly. "I would move a hundred times if I had to, Luke. I can't think of a single thing I wouldn't give up for you. Places, possessions …. they don't matter. You matter. Only you. You … anchor me."

Luke held her close, her back against his chest, and they listened to the waves crash against the shore for a few moments. Jen spoke again. "Does that scare you? How much I depend on you?"

Luke tightened his hold a little. "Scare me? A little," he admitted.

Jen nodded, "I'll work on backing off."

Luke sat up straight and gripped her shoulders. "Don't you dare. I didn't mean it like that." Jen sat up, too, and faced Luke, and he took her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Honey …. it _is_ scary to think ... that I might disappoint you … that you might have regrets. That you might change your mind."

Jen frowned. "I don't have any regrets. And I'm not changing my mind."

"Not yet, maybe, but it's only been a few weeks. It scares me to think about how much you mean to me …. I don't even know how to say it. I can say I love you … but that doesn't even begin to describe it. I _need_ you … you are a part of me. I only wanted you to know that I understand how much you gave up for me … for us … there's no way I can ever pay you back for that."

Jen looked into his blue eyes and saw a piece of herself reflected back. "Oh, Luke … we're all tangled up together. There's no keeping score."

"Just …. as long as you're happy. Don't make any sacrifices you're not willing to, okay?" Luke was determined that she understand. "I want to be partners. It's not all up to you."

She nodded. "Deal." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Then she popped up and gave him a beaming smile. "Now, that's enough serious talk. Let's have some breakfast. Then I'm going to call Dad and get you a motorcycle to ride."

xxx-xxx-xxx

That afternoon, Jen took Luke up to Del Mar to Brian's house, to meet his wife and kids, and her dad, Jim, who lived in Brian's guest house. Luke was a little overwhelmed when they drove into the Dante's sweeping drive — Brian's property made Jen's four-bedroom Alamo look like a railroad shack, and the Alamo was the nicest house Luke had been in, except maybe Emily and Richard's.

The family came tumbling out of the side patio as the Jeep pulled into the driveway, and Jen sprang out to give hugs to her niece and nephew, whom she clearly adored. Once that was accomplished, she embraced her brother in a huge bear hug, followed by her dad, and her sister-in-law, Amy. On the drive up, she confessed to Luke that she had missed them all more than she thought she would.

Luke waited patiently by the side of the Jeep until Jen pulled him forward and grasped his arm. "Everyone, this is Luke." He shook hands cordially with Jim and Amy and exchanged pleasantries, and even greeted the kids, but quickly found himself swept neatly aside by Brian as he was invited down the wide pathway toward the patio. Brian offered him a drink, and Luke looked around to realize they were alone on the large deck overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Brian's house wasn't nearly as close to the ocean as Jen's, but it was enormous, and view was spectacular. He heard Jen and Jim laughing around the corner as Amy ushered them in through the front door.

Brian handed Luke a beer over the bar, and opened one for himself. He leaned on the counter, just looking at Luke for a long minute. Luke looked back calmly. _He's sizing me up_. He knew Brian was very protective of his sister.

Suddenly Brian smiled, disarmingly. "Luke. Nice to meet you." He looked a lot like his sister, but was big and burly where Jen was long and lean. And when he smiled, his eyes did not warm the ways hers did when she smiled at him. He took a drink of his beer. "I've been wondering what kind of man could make my sister move all the way across the country in the blink of an eye."

Luke didn't smile back. "I don't think any man could make your sister do anything she doesn't want to do," he said matter-of-factly.

Brian laughed, a long hearty laugh. "You got me there," he said, before he turned serious again. "But ... she sure wanted to. I tried to talk her out of it. I told her she was nuts. Dad did, too. We all did."

Luke nodded. "I know you did. She told me. For the record, I don't blame you."

Brian looked sharply at Luke. "You don't?"

"Of course not. It's crazy. Jen gets caught in a snowstorm, and a week later she's moving across the country. If my sister pulled a stunt like that, I'd be pretty concerned." He shrugged. "Actually, my sister has done nuttier things than that, so maybe not."

"She had a life here," Brian said.

"Not the life she wants. She wasn't happy here. Hell, it sounds like she was never even home," Luke replied.

Brian conceded the point. "True enough. You know why she was on that bonkers motorcycle trip in the first place?" Brian asked.

"I do," Luke replied.

"You also know that dick of a husband left her pretty well off," Brian stated.

"I do," Luke repeated.

"He cheated on her," Brian said flatly.

"I suspected that," said Luke. "I won't."

"She doesn't know he did," Brian added.

"I don't see any reason to tell her at this point," Luke replied. "That guy gave her enough self-esteem issues."

Brian scowled, and took another drink of his beer. "Yes, he did. He broke down my beautiful, strong sister, and made her doubt herself."

Luke sighed, "I know. She's working on that."

Brian paused before he took a different tack. "You own a restaurant."

"A diner," Luke said.

"You have some real estate, too," Brian said.

"A little, yes," Luke acknowledged. Brian had clearly done some homework.

Brian nodded. "She bought a house," he said.

"She did," Luke agreed.

"Did you ask her to?" Brian asked.

"Of course not," Luke said coldly. "She thought she would like her own space while we got to know each other. I agreed. I helped get it ready for her."

"You're a real handyman," Brian stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know a bit," Luke retorted. They both paused for a drink, and took in the view for a moment.

"You asked her to move there," Brian stated.

"I asked her to give it a chance," Luke rebutted.

"But you proposed to her the second she got back there," Brian stated.

"Yep. Pretty much," Luke replied evenly, nodding.

"Why?" Brian drilled directly to the point.

Luke set his bottle down and looked Brian in the eye. "Because I love her. She moved across the country for us, and the least I could do is I prove that I am dead serious about being there for her. And as soon as she's ready, and has put down as many roots she wants to in my town — _our_ town — and is convinced that I would move heaven and earth for her ... I will marry her. I will wait as long as she needs, but when she's ready, I'll be there."

Brian watched Luke for a moment before he held out his hand. "That's all I wanted to know." They shook hands. "Luke, welcome to my home." This time the smile reached his eyes.

Luke smiled too. "I'm crazy about her, Brian. None of this makes any sense, but I'm in this until the end."

xxx-xxx-xxx

It was a beautiful drive down the coast with the Pacific Ocean, blue and endless, on his right. The Harley-Davidson rumbled along smoothly as Luke followed Jen's shiny Firebird down the strand. Luke had never lived where the ocean was such a persistent part of daily life, and he found he liked it very much. Jen was completely happy here. She had told him again just that morning how glad she was to share this part of her life with him. _Me, too._ Luke pulled his concentration back to the road as Jen slowed in front of him and turned into a small parking lot next to a rotting old shack that looked like it was being held together by its thick coat of garish yellow paint. A rusted sign hung off the side: _Tacos_ _Ricos_. Luke rolled the Harley next to Jen and killed the engine.

Jen pulled her helmet off and shrugged out of her jacket as Luke did the same. "All good?" she asked.

"Yep. What a beautiful drive," Luke replied. "Jim's bike rides nice and easy, too."

"Like a Cadillac." Jen grinned as she walked up to the order window and peered in.

"So, this is the famous Tacos Ricos," Luke said as he looked up at the menu. "It's … uh … established."

Jen laughed. "All that good flavor sucked right into the walls …" A face appeared suddenly in the window. "Rosa! _Como estas?_ "

The woman's weathered old face cracked into a wide, kind smile. "Jen, _mi hija … hola ¡Estás de vuelta! Ha sido tan largo_." She leaned back. " _Miguel, ven a ver quién está aquí!_ "

A second face popped into the window briefly before the side door opened and a man, near 60, came out and enfolded Jen in a big hug. " _Hola, niñita. Te he extrañado_ ..."

He stepped back and Jen smiled at him. "Hi Miguel. I've missed you too." She reached over and pulled Luke forward. "Miguel, _este es mi novio_ , Luke," she said proudly.

Miguel held out a hand, and Luke shook it. " _Mucho gusto_ , Miguel. I've heard a lot about this place."

Miguel laughed, "This one was my best customer," he looked at Jen expectantly. "How do you like your new home? It's very different?"

Jen nodded. " _Si_." She smiled at Luke. "But Miguel … the tacos aren't good. Even Luke's … he tries, _pero no es la misma_."

Miguel laughed. " _No bueno_. We can't have that. _Sietense_ ," he gestured at the picnic table in the sand nearby, "I'll fix you up."

A few minutes later Miguel brought out a platter of tacos and two icy Pacificos. He opened the beers for them as he sat down. "For you, from my private stash," he laughed.

Jen had already picked up a taco. "You're the best, Miguel." She squeezed a lime wedge on it before she took an enormous bite.

Luke tried a taco, too, and nodded as he swallowed. "You're right. These are amazing."

"You cook, too?" Miguel asked Luke.

"Yeah. I own a diner back home." Luke replied.

"You make tacos?"

Luke grinned. "Not like this."

Miguel gave Luke a wide smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "First you eat. Then you'll come inside and I'll teach." He looked at Jen with obvious affection. "You'll make the tacos for _mi hija_ when she's away from home."

xxx-xxx-xxx'

Jen locked the big front door with a satisfying click. The cab was already waiting out front.

"Ready?" she asked Luke. "Dad's going to swap the Jeep for the Harley tomorrow, and he'll clean out the fridge for us."

He nodded. "That's nice of him," he said as he looked around at the big porch. "I'm sure going to miss this, though."

Jen smiled at him. "We'll be back. Brian made me promise to make at least two visits a year."

Luke laughed. "He made me promise the same thing, although it sounded more like a threat to me."

Jen giggled. "He's all bark. He liked you. I think he was trying not to, but he did."

"Brothers are supposed to be protective." Luke put an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Thanks for bringing me here, honey. I know it was probably weird for you."

She shook her head. "Not at all. I pictured you here from the very first week I met you."

"Yeah?" Luke asked her.

"Yeah."

Luke bent down to pick up her bag. "Well, let's not wait too long until next time, then."


	25. Reconciliation

**Chapter 25: Reconciliation**

 **MEMORIES**

 _ **From here on out are stories that happened between when Jen moved to Stars Hollow and the wedding. One-shots. In no particular order.**_

 _ **July - 7 months after Jen moved to Stars Hollow**_

Jen walked into the diner on Thursday night and glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:26. _Oops_. She was late. She had agreed to meet Luke at 6:30, for a quick bite before the movie at the Black-White-Read Theatre.

She saw Lorelai and Rory in the corner and angled over to say hello. They had become friendly over the past few months. Jen thought Lorelai was kind and funny and generous, if a little dramatic.

"Hey, you two," Jen said as she approached the table.

"Hi, Jen!" they both responded brightly.

Lorelai gestured at a chair, "Sit down."

Jen took a seat. "For a minute. I'm already late anyway. We're going to miss the movie."

"We are, too," Rory said. "We didn't have time to buy snacks, and what's the point of watching _Lethal Weapon_ without snacks?"

Jen laughed. "I didn't even know what the movie was. I've been out of town so we were going to make a date night, but my flight was late." She shrugged. "That Hartford airfield is ridiculous."

"Yeah, but the drive from Boston is impossible." Lorelai sipped her coffee. "Where did you go?"

"San Francisco for work, then a day in Seattle. I adore San Francisco, and took a couple extra days to visit some friends. Seattle was just a quick stop at the office." Jen had lived in Seattle — they weren't happy memories.

"Well, welcome home," Lorelai said warmly.

"Thanks. I guess I should head upstairs." Jen rose from the table just as a man approached.

"Oh, Jen, this is my husband, Chris," Lorelai stood to make introductions. "Chris, this is Luke's fiancé, Jen Dante." Jen shook Chris' hand cordially.

"It's nice to meet you, Chris. I can't believe we haven't run into each other yet."

Chris smiled at her. "Likewise. I still travel a bit. Just got back from Seattle, actually."

"Me, too. Were you on the plane to Hartford?"

Chris shook his head ruefully. "No, I went to Boston. I've been in traffic for hours."

"See! I told you!" Lorelai broke in. "Change of plans, Chris. We're going to watch _Lethal Weapon_ at home."

"Okay, then," Chris said. "I'm not even going to ask. Jen, it was my pleasure."

They said their goodbyes, and Jen waved to Cesar on her way upstairs to Luke's apartment. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She thought the television was on rather loud, so she pushed the door open.

It wasn't the television. Luke was sitting on the couch, with his guitar in his lap. He was playing a bluesy song and singing quietly. Jen closed the door quietly behind her and stood by the door. _He's really good._ His singing voice was strong and gravelly. When he finished, Jen clapped. Luke started, then blushed a little as put leaned his guitar back up on the stand.

"I didn't see you come in," he said, apologetically. "Hey, honey." He walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. We sat on the tarmac forever waiting for a terminal." Jen offered her face for a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Luke said, pulling her down on the couch onto his lap. "How was your trip?"

"Good," Jen said. "Even better to be home."

Luke's heart warmed the way it always did when she called Stars Hollow home. He looked at the clock. "Are you hungry? I ate earlier but I can fix you something."

Jen shook her head. "No, thanks." She smiled at Luke and nodded at the guitar. "You're really good. How come I haven't heard you play before?"

He blushed again. "I just fool around a little before bed, usually."

"You should play more," Jen said. "I like it."

"I'm not that good," Luke said. "I just play for fun."

"Well … like I said. I like it." Jen stretched out on the couch, her head in Luke's lap. "So …. what did I miss?" The diner was the social hub of town. If there was news, Luke would know.

"Nothing. Well, they voted unanimously to host a fall festival at the town meeting, but that wasn't a surprise. 110 years in a row or some ludicrous thing."

"Good. I like the festivals." She closed her eyes.

"Do you still want to go to the movie?" Luke asked.

"Not really," Jen answered lazily. "I saw Lorelai and Rory downstairs— they're not going either." She opened her eyes. "I met her husband, he was picking them up."

Luke frowned. "Christopher? He never comes into the diner."

Jen shrugged. "Well, he was in there. He seemed nice enough … oh." She looked up at Luke. His face was stormy. "I forgot. I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head, but he was still scowling. "I don't like him."

Jen snuggled up to Luke. "All right … "

He looked down. He knew that tone. "All right, but what?"

Jen shrugged again. "Maybe it's time to bury the hatchet. He's married to Lorelai —one of your best friends. One of my friends. And if you're with me and she's with him, why can't the past be in the past?"

Luke sighed. "I don't know."

Jen reached up and turned his face to meet hers. "Don't you think things would be better for you _and_ Lorelai if you and Chris could be … well, if not friends … at least tolerate being in the same room?"

Luke's eyes were on hers. She saw the pain and jealousy and worry that flickered across them before he shuttered those feelings from her. That wound was still as fresh as the day Lorelai left him. "Okay," she said. "Okay." She sighed before she stood up and stretched again. "I think I'm just going to go to the Alamo ... it was a long flight and I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jen leaned down and gave Luke a soft kiss. He felt the magic that always accompanied her kisses, he opened his mouth to say something… but she was gone.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen woke up at the Alamo in her deliciously comfortable bed. She opened her eyes to the wood beams on the ceiling and thought about the steam shower that awaited her. Then she looked to her right at the empty pillow and furrowed her brow. _I need a cat,_ she thought. _I don't like waking up alone._ She had not expected to wake up alone this morning. Jen sighed as she briefly replayed the conversation of the previous evening, then she shook her head and resolutely got out of bed.

By the time she was done with her shower, she had talked herself out of the cat, and as she finished drying her hair, she smelled coffee brewing. Jen pulled on her ancient, faded Levi's and a white camisole before she padded barefoot into the kitchen.

The coffee pot was full. Luke was sitting on the back patio, looking up at the glass dome, his back to the door. Jen watched him momentarily, then sighed again.

She poured herself a mug before she slipped outside and sat in the chair next to Luke's. "Shouldn't you be at the diner?" she asked, very quietly.

Luke looked over at her. "I don't give a damn about the diner right now." His eyes were steely and gray as they roamed over her face. She looked back without speaking. She knew that look. When Luke was ready to talk, he would. She sipped at her coffee and looked out over the patio. _I_ _need to have the gardeners back in._

After several long minutes, he finally spoke. "I _don't_ love her," Luke said, with more force than he intended.

"I know," Jen replied. She continued to survey the garden. _I'll_ _have_ _them_ _take the ferns out. They're messy._

"I love you," he continued.

Jen felt his eyes on her face, but she didn't turn. "I know that, too."

She heard him sigh. "You're going to make me say it."

She didn't respond.

He paused for another minute. "She chose _him_. I've already told you this."

Jen brushed an imaginary piece of lint off of her knee.

"You don't understand. He was always in the way … he's the reason …" Luke stopped. _Oh_ _my God_.

Jen turned her face. Her brown eyes found his blue ones.

"He's the reason I'm not married to her."

Jen watched his face.

"He's the reason I'm free to be with you."

Jen still didn't move, just watched the turmoil of expressions play across Luke's handsome face.

"Damn," Luke said. "I never thought of it that way." His eyes never left hers, but her face was blank. He waited another long minute. "Say something, honey."

Jen looked up at the dome. "I need to have Kirk over to clean the glass again."

Luke let out a deep breath. He pulled the empty mug out of Jen's hands and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back, he sat down and handed the full mug back.

"We're never going to be friends, he and I."

Jen took a sip.

Luke tried a different tack. "I'm so grateful that you found me."

Her eyes flickered over to him, so briefly Luke thought he imagined it.

"You and me … we're meant to be together. I know we are. _You_ know we are."

Jen smiled into her cup, ever so slightly.

Luke reached over and tilted her chin until she met his gaze.

"You _know_ we are. Right?"

"Yes."

He didn't let go of her face, he just gazed at her. "How did you get to be so wise?"

"Life's too short to stay angry," she said quietly.

Luke dropped his hand and moved it across his face and through his hair. He dropped his head back and nodded at the dome. "I'm sorry."

Jen looked back out into the garden. "This was the first time I had any concern about her." She looked at Luke with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, no." Luke leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and turned his head to look at her. "No. This is _my_ insecurity, _my_ guilt … please don't say that."

"I believe you mean that," Jen said, so quietly he could barely hear her. "So why can't you move past it?"

Luke dropped his head. _You have to fix this._ "Will you help me?" Jen looked into Luke's eyes, clear and true.

"Of course I will."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen walked through the huge front door of the Dragonfly Inn, then paused in the foyer to look around. She hadn't been in here since the Christmas party. Lorelai looked up from front desk.

"Jen! Hi. What a surprise," Lorelai said with a bright smile.

Jen smiled back without bitterness. Whatever had been between Lorelai and Luke was long gone—Jen had sensed that from the very beginning. She felt no jealousy either—that wasn't the reason she was here. There was something that Luke had to reassure himself about before he could truly bury the past. He had asked for her help, and so Jen found herself here, in Lorelai's inn.

"Good morning, Lorelai," Jen said warmly. She held up a coffee cup, fresh from Luke's Diner. "I brought you this."

Lorelai's smile got even wider. "I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth … but to what do I owe the pleasure?" She took the cup from Jen.

"I came to invite you to dinner. At the Alamo."

Lorelai paused. She considered Jen a friend, but they hadn't broken that personal space barrier yet. _For obvious reasons_ , Lorelai thought. Out loud, she said, "Oh! How nice."

Jen took a deep breath. "You … and Chris."

Lorelai set the coffee cup down on the desk. "I'm sorry ... I think I just hallucinated."

"You didn't."

Lorelai moved an arm and invited Jen into the library. "Have a seat."

Jen sat, and Lorelai took the chair directly across from her. "How much do you know?"

Jen crossed her ankles and sat up straight. "All of it … at least, all of his side."

Lorelai nodded slowly. "The engagement."

"Of course."

"The ultimatum."

"Yes."

"The … uh …." Lorelai faltered.

"Even that. And the subsequent punching, followed by your rapid courtship and marriage to Chris."

Lorelai sat back. "That's a Yahtzee. Does Luke know you're here?"

Jen nodded. "He asked me to come. He thought you, or rather, Chris, might not agree if he asked."

Lorelai was speechless for a moment. "I don't know what to say. I can't answer without talking to Chris."

"Of course not," Jen answered easily. "But this is truly a peace offering. No catch."

Lorelai took a full minute to absorb this event, and the best she could come up with was, "Why?"

Jen tried to choose her words carefully. "Luke … needs to move past your … choice. Until he … uh … accepts …" she stopped. "There's no way to say this delicately. May I?"

Lorelai just nodded, fascinated by Jen's acceptance of the situation.

"Luke never liked the way Chris treated you and Rory. Because of that, it was a huge blow to Luke when you went to Chris after Luke didn't want to elope. He was even more rejected when you married him. He stewed in those feelings until he built up this massive complex, to the point where he's doesn't know if you chose Chris or if he forced your hand. So to me, his heart says yes, but his loyal, stubborn head is still not sure if he wronged you. Now, I love Luke. And I know he loves me … but until he understands that you made a _decision_ … he can't move forward."

"Wow … you just butterflied that and laid it out on the slab, didn't you," Lorelai said, blinking rapidly.

Jen shrugged.

"You're really in the middle of a soap opera … that doesn't bother you?"

Jen shook her head. "Everyone's road takes a turn at some point. I just happened to meet Luke in the middle of one of his bends, and he can't straighten out and hit the throttle until he knows that you _chose_ Chris … you didn't settle for him." Jen narrowed her eyes. "That's true, right?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Jen sighed. "Lorelai, Luke really cares about you. I promise, that doesn't bother me, it really doesn't. I'm so happy that he has a real, true friend. His anger toward Chris stems from the fact that he wants to be sure that he didn't cause you to make a decision you regret."

Lorelai had tears in her eyes. "I think you're a real, true friend. Thank you for loving my friend as much as you do." She stood up. "We'll come to dinner. I'll call you."

xxx-xxx-xxx

The doorbell rang just as Luke pulled a roast out of the oven. He set it down to rest before his eyes met Jen's. She lifted her brows. "Ready?"

Luke wiped his hands on a dish towel before he answered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, it's too late now," Jen called over her shoulder as she walked to the door. She opened it wide, and warmly welcomed Lorelai and Christopher into her home.

"Wow, beautiful place," Chris said as he walked into the main room. "You've got some great stuff in here."

"Thank you," Jen said graciously.

"This bar …" Chris ran his hand along the ebony surface, "Where did you find it?"

Luke watched Chris from the kitchen. _Smarmy bastard,_ he thought, then caught himself. No, he's being polite. _Be the bigger man. You're the one that asked for help._ He took a deep breath.

"It's from New Orleans," Luke's voice growled from the doorway. He hesitated at the doorway and glanced at Jen. She nodded encouragingly and smiled, and Luke knew in that moment he would do anything in his power to set her mind at ease. He could certainly play nice for a couple of hours.

Luke walked out and offered a hand to Chris. "An old oyster house, isn't that right, Jen?"

Chris shook his hand tentatively. "Well … it's certainly impressive," he said warily.

There was a long pause. Lorelai caught Jen's eye and worried her lip. Luke let go of Chris' hand and nodded. "My girl has good taste. Let me fix you both a drink. Lorelai, gin martini?" She smiled gratefully at the men. "Chris, what's your drink?"

"Scotch, if you've got it," Chris answered easily.

Jen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

xxx-xxx-xxx

The big front door clicked shut and Jen sank against it with her eyes closed. Luke watched her from his stance near the fireplace. The evening had been long, and uncomfortable, and whether he asked for it or not, Luke resented being put in a defensive position. In his stubbornness, Luke had intended to play the "I told you so" game with Jen, but seeing her now, completely worn out, his heart softened. _She did this for me._ He was overcome by a wave of sympathy. He walked around the couch and enveloped her in his strong arms, rubbing her back until he felt her melt against him.

It was mostly relief she felt. The evening had started very awkwardly. After drinks, Luke left to finish the meal, but once they were all seated and had complimented the food, the palpable discomfort made Lorelai babble almost incoherently, while Luke dealt by clamming up. It had taken all of Jen's considerable conversation skills to keep the evening moving forward. Thankfully, Christopher had been fairly at ease and had tried hard, too — he seemed like a 'bygones are bygones' kind of person, and Jen admired that quality.

She leaned her head against Luke's chest and sighed.

"Hell of a night," Luke said quietly. Jen felt the rumble of the words more that she heard them.

She nodded. "And?"

Luke considered the evening. He _had_ appreciated Jen's valiant efforts and tried to correct when he noticed he was withdrawing. And actually, surprisingly, he had even found himself interested in some of the things Chris had said. He pulled back from Jen slightly. "I don't hate him," he admitted.

Tears filled her eyes, taking Luke by surprise. "Hey! What's that for?" he asked gently, as he guided a Jen over to the sofa.

She sat down, and by the time Luke sat next to her, Jen had blinked her tears away. "Just relieved."

Luke looked questioning for a moment, then he sighed and pulled her into his lap. "This must have been terrible for you."

She leaned her forehead against his. "Are you over it? Really?"

"Yes. I accept that Lorelai is happy and Chris is not the devil." He cuddled Jen a little as he settled back into the sofa. "And I'm glad. Truly. But I'm very sorry you got caught in the middle. I thought it was gone …. I guess there was a little regret left. Not anymore."

He turned to face Jen, locking his beautiful blue eyes onto hers. They were intense, and clear, and honest. "It's you, honey. It's only you. I promise."

She rested her head against his chest.

 _The past is laid to rest,_ she thought. _Mine, and now his_. Luke's hand played with her engagement ring, twirling it around and around and around her finger. She fell asleep to thoughts of their future together, and when she woke later in the darkness, she was in her own bed. She turned her head to the right —Luke was sleeping next to her where he belonged. He stirred as she shifted, and he thought he heard her say, "I don't want a cat," before she fell back asleep.


	26. The ReProposal

**Chapter 26: The Wedding**

 **MEMORIES**

 _ **From here on out are stories that happened between when Jen moved to Stars Hollow and the wedding. One-shots. In no particular order.**_

 _ **MARCH - 3 years after Jen moved to Stars Hollow**_

"Luke?" He heard the call coming from the back patio. "Luke! Where are you?"

He called back to Jen, "In the bike shop. I'll just be a minute." He finished unscrewing the back plate of the fan and set it to the side before he started inspecting the cord.

Jen appeared in the doorway. "I thought you were working today." She spotted the fan— an antique brass table fan that she had picked up at an estate sale. It didn't work, but Luke thought he'd have a shot at it. "Ooh! Think it's fixable?"

Luke was peering into the base. "Dunno. I thought I'd swap the cord out first to see if it's just an easy fix. I'm going to the hardware store today anyway so I want to see what I need to pick up…." He set the fan right side up and looked at Jen. "Yeah, I need to get going. What's up?"

She held up an envelope. "I was going to ask you to give this to Coach Hackett. He'll stop by the diner this afternoon."

Luke nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

"The final donations for spring training equipment," Jen said proudly. She was an avid booster of the high school football team. "We smashed the goal."

"Of course you did." Luke knew from experience that Jen could turn on the charm and wrangle a donation out of anyone. He was carefully replacing the fan screws when Jen stepped around him and looked at Luke's massive Indian motorcycle parked to the side, and the empty space next to it. He watched her with trepidation in his peripheral vision. _This is it,_ he thought.

"I guess it's time to look for a new motorcycle," Jen said sadly. She had loved her little Triumph bike, but it had been destroyed beyond repair in the accident. It was more than a bike to her. It was a symbol of her independence, and to have it gone …. _I don't need a symbol_ , she thought.

Luke looked up from the fan. "It's only been four months," he protested mildly. "Do you think you're ready?" The cast had come off her foot just four weeks earlier, and her ribs were still a little tender. Luckily her lung had healed quickly from the tear, and the concussion was not as severe as they had initially feared. Still, Luke was apprehensive. He knew she would ride again—he _wanted_ her to—but the raw fear he had felt after her accident came bubbling up. _Not yet_.

Jen looked over at him and read the concern in his face. "Not yet … but soon. Let's talk about it later. You go to work."

They walked out of the garage together. Luke pulled the barn door shut and followed Jen up the stone steps to the patio, warmed by the ornate glass dome. He looked up. _I can't believe I live here_ , he thought, as he did each time he walked through that fairytale garden. Jen had paused at the back door, holding it open for him, and as he approached her, he was struck with gratitude for all she gave him. She was a beautiful, fierce, generous woman. He suddenly remembered that day at the hospital, when he didn't know … he swallowed. _It's been too long_.

"Hang on a sec," Luke said, "Let's go to the Vineyard today."

"What? Why? What about work?" Jen asked.

Luke shrugged. "What's the point of owning the place if I can't call in sick once in a while? Let's stay overnight."

Jen grinned. "I think I'm a bad influence on you."

xxx-xxx-xxx

The drive to Martha's Vineyard was faster than usual. It wasn't season yet, and it was a cool, gray day as they pulled up to the beach. Jen called ahead for a reservation at one of the few properties that was open all year round, and they checked in before Luke suggested a walk along the waterfront.

"Sure," Jen agreed. _Something is on his mind_ , she thought. He had been quiet on the drive.

They walked slowly, all the way down the boardwalk. It was not busy, though some of the businesses showed signs of waking up after the winter. Luke didn't say much, and Jen waited. She could tell he was working through a problem in his head. She also knew him well enough to let him take his time, so she just looked out at the Atlantic Ocean and enjoyed being outside. Luke's hand was warm in hers.

When they reached the end of a long pier, Jen took a deep breath. "It smells different here than in San Diego. And the ocean is a different color … more green, or maybe gray, I think. But it's still wonderful, isn't it? I could watch the ocean all day." She looked up at Luke, only to find him watching her. His blue eyes were ... not exactly troubled, but almost ... nervous.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Jen interrupted. "If this is about the motorcycle, I haven't even started looking yet. It can wait, if you really think I'm not ready."

He watched her for a second. "It's not about that. Not really."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No."

Jen's face clouded and her brow furrowed. "Luke, what's the matter?"

"No, honey, I mean everything is great," he started, but now Jen just looked confused. "Let me start over." She nodded.

"Everything _is_ great. These last few years have been amazing. I think you settled in to Stars Hollow so well. It seems like you're happy with me, right? And all those places we go," he shook his head, "It's been the best time of my whole life."

"So, what's wrong?" Jen asked.

Luke took a deep breath. "After your accident, when you were in surgery … all I could do was sit in the waiting room. I couldn't help — and I hated that. And I was scared, Jen. I was so scared I would lose you —." His voice broke, and he paused to compose himself. "Look, I'm not crazy about the idea of you riding again yet, but I would never forbid it, even if I could. But if I ever get another phone call like that …."

Jen looked apologetic, but when she tried to speak, Luke cut her off. "That's not what I want to say right now. What I'm trying to get at is that when you were in the hospital, I realized that I cannot live for one minute without you." He looked directly into Jen's eyes. "We've been engaged for three years. I know I rushed that part, but we've built a life together. A good one, I think. And it's time, honey. Marry me. Soon."

Jen's brown eyes held Luke's for a second before she looked down at her black diamond engagement ring.

Luke furrowed his brow, then moved his hands to her shoulders. "What? You don't want to marry me?"

Jen shook her head. "No! I mean, yes, I do … I do. I just ... Luke, I don't want things to change," she confessed. "It's perfect now. Just like you said."

Luke looked down at her face earnestly. "It won't change. You've got your routine, your own friends now. I already pretty much live at the Alamo. If you're worried about money or property, we'll get a pre-nup." Jen had significantly more assets than Luke. "I don't care about any of that. I don't want anything but you."

She smiled at him. "You have me. And I don't want a pre-nup. What's mine is yours."

He didn't smile back, but his eyes filled with warmth. "Jen, I want it to be official. I want you to be my wife. It's important to me."

Jen nodded. "Okay … if it's important to you, it's important to me. When?"

Luke pulled her close. "How long do you need?"

"Just us? Just the family? Not long at all."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke was snoozing in front of the television in the small den at the back of the house when Jen bounced down next to him.

"Oof," Luke grunted.

Jen glanced at the screen, then back at Luke. "You always fall asleep when you watch baseball."

His eyes were still closed. "Just resting my eyes."

"Well, open them for a minute."

Luke shifted and sat up a little straighter. When he opened his eyes, Jen was holding a small box out to him. "What's this?"

She grinned and flipped it open. A shiny, dark ring was sitting in the box. He looked up.

"It's your wedding band," she said happily.

Luke struggled to shake the sleep out of his head and catch up. "My wedding band …" it clicked. "Oh! Honey, did you pick a day?"

"Three weeks from today. Is that okay? Dad and Brian are coming, but I don't care about anyone else. Do you want to invite anyone?"

Luke reached over and closed the ring box. He didn't want to tempt fate. "Well … April is in Europe. Liz and TJ are somewhere in the Midwest on the Renaissance tour. You weren't thinking about a big wedding, were you?"

Jen shook her head. "Actually, I was going to ask you …. I'd rather it was small. It's my third trip down the aisle, it feels silly for me to play the blushing bride. But if you want the big white wedding, I'm okay with that, too."

Luke looked relieved. "God, no. Just us." He rubbed his neck and raised an eyebrow. "Three weeks, huh? Is that enough time? Should I get you another ring, too?"

"No way. This one is absolutely perfect."

He grinned. "Okay. Three weeks. What do I need to do?"

"Call the courthouse. Get your suit cleaned."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

Jen looked expectant, "…and ...do you think you can take some time off after?"

Luke leaned over to pull Jen next to him. "Absolutely. Do you want to plan the honeymoon or should I?"

Jen was an expert at planning travel. "I'll do it. Let's go to Greece."

"Anywhere you want." Luke reached over to tilt her face toward him and kissed her. "Thank you."

xxx-xxx-xxx

Brian and Jim arrived two days before the ceremony, and Jen picked them up at the airfield while Luke stayed home to make dinner. He had just closed the door on a pair of chickens in the oven when he heard the garage door lifting, followed by laughter. _I never get tired of hearing her laugh_ , he thought to himself. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel and dropped it on the counter as Jen came in the side door, followed by her brother and father. They were laughing hysterically about something.

"And he actually fell in the fire," Jim finished a story with a belly laugh. "I mean, if he had been really hurt it wouldn't have been as funny, but those fancy boots he was so proud of sure were wrecked." Jen laughed again as she walked through the kitchen.

"Look who I found," she told him as she gave him a quick kiss.

Luke held out his hand. "Jim, how have you been?" He shook hands with Jen's father before he offered his hand to Brian. "Who's boots? Let me guess ... Chris?"

Jim doubled over again. "Who else?"

Luke shook his head with a grin as he offfered his hand to Brian, "How was the trip?"

Brian responded warmly. "Good, good. How are you, Luke? Nervous for the big day?"

Luke shook his head. "Not a bit. Thanks for coming."

Jim chuckled good-naturedly. "Miss my little girl getting married? No way!" He looked over at Jen. "What is this, four or five?" he teased her.

She grinned. "Third time's a charm, Daddy. Everybody knows that."

Brian looked at Jen, but addressed Luke. "You're a brave man. You know she's a black widow."

Jen just glared at her only brother. "Brian!"

"Put your bags away," Luke said loudly over Jen's choicest comments. "Dinner is still a few minutes out."

And the three of them shuffled into the hallway, again shouting and laughing. Luke grinned to himself. A self-described family man, Luke loved being a part of Jen's.

xxx-xxx-xxx

It had been a merry, happy evening as Jen basked in the attention of her family. Luke considered himself a fairly stoic man, although, he had to admit he had lightened up considerably over the past few years. Lorelai had started the thaw, but Jen had really taught him about living in the moment. _I've laughed more since I met her than I did in all my life before,_ he thought. And the thought made him laugh.

Jen and her dad had both retreated to bed. Luke and Brian were sitting at the bar having a glass of whiskey. Brian looked around the house appreciatively. "The place really looks great."

Luke nodded. "It's all Jen's doing. I just move the furniture where she tells me to."

Brian laughed, then ran his hand over the bar. "This looks familiar, though. Where did you get the bar?"

Luke shrugged. "She bought it at an auction in New Orleans. Some oyster joint got flooded and their insurance made them replace everything. There's a plaque up top … I think the place was called Big Jake's—"

"Big Jake's on the Half Shell!" Brian almost shouted. "I'll be god-damned. We used to crawl up to that place drunker than skunks late at night … it was high up Bourbon Street, near Jean Lafitte's. I can't believe she snagged the bar." He looked up and down the bar admiringly. "If I had known, I might have bid against her for it."

Luke grinned, "Jen would have loved beating you."

Brian grinned back, "Amy would have killed me if I won."

Brian looked up at the bar again, then finished his bourbon with a little salute before he went behind the counter to refill his glass. He offered the bottle to Luke, who waved it away. "No, thanks."

Brian sat down again and looked at Luke seriously. "I'm really happy for you, Luke."

"Thanks, Brian," Luke said quietly.

"And … I want to thank you ... properly. For taking care of Jen after her accident," Brian's eyes glazed with tears ever so briefly, "... but mostly for making her light up again. She's back to being the person she used to be."

Luke shrugged. "No thanks necessary. I'd do anything for that girl, you know that."

"Yes, I do," Brian said. "You know I love my sister more than anyone on this earth. She got a raw deal — between our mom dying so young, and then Tony getting shot down, then that asshole Jason — Jesus, Luke, she deserves to be happy." He looked around again. "You've built a home here, together. I can't thank you enough for being the man that's finally brought her happiness."

Luke choked up a little. He admired Brian immensely, and to hear him give that kind of blessing was more than he could have imagined. "I'm the one that should be grateful. She changed my life."

Brian just nodded. He pulled a flat box out of his jacket pocket and set it on the bar in front of Luke. "I want you to have this."

Luke picked up the box and opened the lid. Nestled in a bed of worn silk was a silver pocket watch, a little tarnished and clearly used, but well cared for. Luke looked up at Brian questioningly.

"It was our grandfather's. He was a conductor on the Union Pacific in San Francisco—this was his watch. He always said, 'it's nice if the trains run on time, but there's hell to pay if I'm late for dinner.'" Brian grasped Luke by the shoulder. "Time isn't worth a damn if you're not spending it with the one you love. Don't forget that."

Luke nodded. "I won't."

Brian stood up and let go. "Good man."

"Thank you, Brian," Luke said, "Good night." He watched him walk down the hall toward the guest room.

Luke sat where he was for a long time, looking at the watch. Finally, he snapped the box shut. "I won't."


	27. Goodbye

**Chapter 27: Goodbye**

 **Memories**  
 **Just before Jen moved to Stars Hollow**

The highway stretched out long and straight—an impossible, man-made intrusion through the desert wilderness. The caravan had left Las Vegas hours ago, and Jen kept her place in the long line of Jeeps that made up the Krewe. _It's a good turnout this year_ , Jen thought. _At least everyone can find out at once._ Easy chatter occasionally broke over the CB radio, sometimes pointing out something of interest, but mostly inside jokes and ribbing between the Jeeps. Jen ignored it as she thought about what she was going to say. She owed Brian and Dad an explanation, and she hadn't told them she was moving yet. She sighed heavily. _I'm going to miss this._

Jen had been busy throughout November, and she hadn't found the moment to have the kind of talk she needed to have with her family — though, keeping the secret had somewhat spoiled the holiday for her. The Jeep Krewe had been planning this outing to Moab since April, and while part of her wanted to bail out, these people were her best friends on the planet, and Jen knew she might not see them all again for a while. She had let Luke know she wouldn't be in phone coverage for a few days. _You have to tell them_ , he had told her. _Unless you changed your mind_. Jen knew that her dragging her feet about having this conversation was weighing on Luke, which in turn, weighed on her.

The tail lights in front of her flashed quickly three times, and Jen passed the message on to Chris, behind her. This was their exit. The Jeeps all lined up for pumps at the gas station and there was a flurry of laughing, shouting, and last-chance bathroom stops. Jen didn't get out, didn't mingle—she gassed up and pulled to the side to wait for the group to reform. Soon they were all lined up again and traveling, more slowly now, down a one lane dirt road that quickly turned into a bumpy wash.

Jen drove herself … she traveled second in the line of 14 Jeeps. She always drove second, behind Brian and in front of Chris. The rest of the Krewe had their places too … assigned and earned over years of Jeep trips. Behind Chris was Mike; then Brent, followed by Brian Too, Jamie, Garrett, and Greg— then Dad bringing up the rear. They all had an assortment of spouses and children with them – one big family trip before the Christmas season was upon them. Jen felt a little sting about being, again, the only solo on the trip, besides Dad. _Not for long._

Brian's voice crackled over the CB radio. "Looks like about two miles up in that cove to the left." Jen automatically looked left as voices chimed in. "10-4."

Silence before Brian's voice again broke in, "Easy Rider, acknowledge."

Jen sighed before she reached up for the CB microphone and keyed it on. "Roger that, Sarge. Two miles left. Out." Brian was all about safety and communication—it was drilled into him during his time in the police force.

Jen's mind insisted on visiting Connecticut, and Luke, and she wondered how she was going to explain the situation when suddenly Brian's brakes flashed three times quickly and she turned left onto a bumpy dirt trail. It took all of her concentration to maneuver the Jeep across the rocks and through the washes, and the CB was silent except for the occasional "Watch my left, BeeToo" or "You're clear, Surfrider," as the line helped each other navigate the trail. The sun was sinking low.

Once they reached the wide, flat expanse inside the cove, the Jeeps circled slowly until everyone was in. Chris leaned out his window and shouted, "Nobody circles the wagons …" Jen leaned out her window and shouted with the rest of them at the top of her lungs, "LIKE THE JEEP KREWE!" but she chose a camp site higher up the hill, a little further away from the others than she usually did.

Jen camped simply—she was solo, so it was a matter of pushing the front seats forward and laying a couple of blankets out across the back of the Jeep for a bed. She picked up a big rock on her way down to the group site and set it down along the fire ring Brian and Greg had started. "Thanks," he grunted as Jen hunted for a few more. The ring was completed and Garrett dropped off an arm load of firewood. Jen watched Brian stack it up, then handed him a lighter. As the flames caught hold, Brian's eyes found Jen's. She read a mixture of confusion, and sympathy, and accusation in them— _what the hell is going on?_ She closed her eyes briefly and nodded once at Brian— _we need to talk_ —before the rest of the Krewe was upon them.

The quiet of the desert was shattered by laughter and stories. There were steaks grilled, and multiple bottles of Jack Daniels passed around. The kids played games while the adults joked around the fire. As it got later, and colder, the kids were put to bed, and the wives started to drift off to their campsites. Jen looked around the fire at her friends – these were people she had known her whole life. Chris had been her best friend since first grade. Brian Too, and Brent and Jamie and the rest had been friends with Brian, or Jen, for so long that nobody could remember how they all met. They had always been a krewe, and Jen cherished them and the history they had. Their spouses and kids all had come later, but these were men she considered her brothers, her family. Her gaze wandered from face to face, and they all tried to look casual, but she could read them all like a book and she knew they could do the same. There were questions that had to be answered and it was time for her come clean. There was an empty spot near the fire and for a quick moment, Jen had a vision of Luke sitting there with them, laughing and joking. She lost her nerve, and stood up quickly.

"That's it for me, too," she said with an unconvincing smile, "Good night." A chorus of good nights followed her to bed, but quickly fell into silence, and then low muttering. _Tomorrow_.

Jen slept poorly, and woke up just before dawn. She dressed clumsily in the Jeep under the sleeping bag before she opened the door quietly and slipped out. Her boots crunched on the sand, so loudly she feared she would wake everyone, but nobody stirred until she had poked the fire to life and started a pot of coffee in the ancient percolator that had been her grandfathers. She turned at the sound of boots behind her and noticed how Brian not-so-subtly knocked on the door of Dad's teardrop trailer as he passed it.

Jen stood with her hands to the fire and watched her frosty breath in the first light of the sunrise. Brian came up to stand next to her and looked down at her for a moment before he, too, faced the sunrise. A moment later, Dad came up on her other side and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close as the three of them greeted the new day.

Brian turned. "Coffee ready?" Jen nodded.

He rummaged around the camp stove and pulled out three mugs that he swiftly filled as Jen and Dad pulled chairs close to the fire. When Brian joined them, he handed mugs around and took a sip before he looked at Jen pointedly. "I think we've been patient enough. You've been acting weird for a month. Talk."

Jen wrapped her hands around the warm mug and nodded. "You have. Thank you for that." She looked at her father, who looked concerned. "I owe you both an apology."

She took a deep breath and spoke quietly so as not to wake the rest of the sleeping camp. Her breath rose in front of her in a frosty cloud. "About last summer … I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't get on the plane after Jason's service. His family just made me feel so ... so … insignificant. You know they never really liked me." She looked up, knowing what she would see. Brian looked angry but didn't interrupt.

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway, I just couldn't face coming back here and pretending everything was fine. I hadn't been fine for a long time. I felt like I had … been in a cage, and then suddenly the cage was left open, and I just _couldn't_ resist leaving it for a while. I didn't plan it, but I'm sorry I scared you."

Brian shook his head, "Jen … we know you didn't have the most …well, traditional … marriage," he glanced at Dad, who nodded and looked sad. "But you disappeared for _six weeks_. We were worried sick. This ... restlessness ... it _has_ to stop before you get into trouble. Before you get hurt."

"I know." _Tell them_. "I'm trying to explain." She thought back to the words she had used to explain to Luke. "I was overcome by this wild feeling. I had to leave that city, and I _had_ to get on a motorcycle. I bought the Triumph half an hour after I left you at the airport and I was in Rochester for dinner. I couldn't help it. If I was stuck inside a plane I would have gone ballistic."

Brian scowled. "We already know this. You went nuts and rode into the goddamn Atlantic Ocean, and got sick standing in the sea saying some dramatic Hollywood goodbye to a man who treated you like shit." He didn't even try to keep his voice down.

"That's not fair and you know it." Jen glared at Brian. "You know why …" she trailed off and flicked her eyes in Dad's direction. Brian knew a lot more about her marriage than Dad did—she hadn't wanted him to know just how estranged Jen and Jason actually were at the end. Brian's shoulders sagged in acknowledgment.

Jen was aware of some sounds of the other campers starting to awaken. "Besides, that's not important anymore. I'm sorry I did it—it will never happen again. I promise." She took a deep breath and gave them both a small smile. "Because I met someone."

Brian shifted in his chair and leaned forward. "What? Who? …. How?"

Jen leaned back and finished her coffee. _Here goes nothing_. "Remember when I got stuck in that snowstorm in Connecticut?"

Brian leaned back, too. "And you couldn't get a flight for a week …"

Jen shrugged. "Yeah, well … maybe I exaggerated a little. I didn't know what I was doing at the time … at least, consciously … but I met someone that I really like. A lot. Like … a lot a lot."

Dad and Brian exchanged glances. "You were only there a week."

Jen nodded. "I know you're going to think I'm insane. Maybe I am, because I can't explain it. There's something different about him … he's kind, and thoughtful, and generous … it's like he's the missing piece I've been looking for. I'm happy when I'm with him and I'm miserable being away." She looked at Brian, then Dad, then back again before she dropped the last bomb. "I'm going to move to Connecticut."

"WHAT?" Brian roared. " _Like hell you are_. You're not going to move across the country to be with a man you barely even know." He glared at Jen. "You _are_ insane. You can't go."

"I _am_ going. I'm going as soon as I get things wrapped up in San Diego." Jen looked defiantly at the thunderous look on his face before she continued. "I bought a house."

"WHAT?!" Brian roared again. "What kind of irresponsible—"

Dad interrupted whatever Brian was going to say. "Brian, let her say her piece." His voice was quiet but convincing.

Jen smiled at Dad gratefully. "I know it's fast, but there's this connection we have. I want to be with him. His life is there, and very soon, mine will be too." She looked at them, a little sadly, "There's not much left for me here, you know that. You and Amy have the kids, you're busy." She leaned against her father. "Dad's all set up with you and I'm so grateful that you guys are together. But you know we don't see each other as much anymore, and we can talk and text just as much as we do now." She looked up at her brother, desperate for him to understand. " _Nothing_ will change except that I have a chance to be happy – really, truly happy."

"But —who is this guy?" Brian leaned forward again, striving heroically to keep his voice low and failing completely.

"His name is Luke Danes. He's special to me. What else do you need to know?"

It was too much for Brian to take in. He exploded. " _Jesus Christ, Jen_ … what the ever-loving _hell_ do you— "

Dad spoke again. "Brian …" he silenced him with a look before he turned to Jen. He studied her for a long time before he spoke, "I know you're not a kid anymore and I can't tell you what to do. But you said it yourself, this does sound crazy. Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Dad ran a hand through his hair, "Don't you want to give it a little more time before you commit to anything?"

Jen set her coffee mug down on the fire ring. "It won't matter. I decided before I left, and I won't change my mind," Jen said wearily, and looked between him and Brian. "I didn't expect you to understand—why do you think I put off telling you? I can't explain it any better than I have. I want to be with him—I _need_ to be with him—and he happens to be in Connecticut. So that's where I will go."

Dad looked over at Brian, who just shook his head and looked up at the sky. His exasperation was almost comical, and Jen suppressed a sudden urge to laugh.

Dad spoke quietly into the fire, almost to himself, "Well, _I_ believe in soul mates. I believe there's one person on this earth who was put here just for you, and if you find them, you hang on. I was lucky enough to meet your mother and have the happiest years of my life with her." There were tears in his eyes when he looked at Jen. "You've had some bad luck, baby. If you think you have a chance at true love, for God's sake and mine, take it."

Jen threw her arms around her father and felt the tears clinging to her eyelashes. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered. It was several long moments before she felt Brian's big arms circle around both of them. "You know I only want what's best for you," he said quietly.

"I know, Brian," she looked up at him, "I know you do. And this is it—I _know_ it is." The three of them stood together for a long time before they suddenly felt the unnatural silence of the camp and split up.

Jen laughed for the first time since the trip started. "Okay, you can come out now," she called out.

On cue, tents unzipped and boots crunched toward the fire as the rest of the group approached slowly. "How much did you hear?" Jen asked, looking from face to face: sheepish, concerned, defiant, protective.

Chris—her oldest and closest friend—stepped forward, unashamed. "Every word." The other men nodded in agreement.

She looked around nervously, "Do you _all_ think I'm crazy?"

They exchanged glances before Garrett shrugged and spoke up. "Yeah—but so what? We all make choices and live with the consequences. If this is what you want to do, we're behind you." More nods.

"When do we meet him?" asked Brent.

"I don't know … soon," Jen said.

Greg looked around the group. "Isn't anyone going to ask the important question?" he said seriously. He looked at Jen. "Can he drive a Jeep?"

They all laughed, and as the group broke apart, Brian caught Jen's hand and pulled her close into a big bear hug. "I don't like it. And I can't help but worry about you," he said, "but the only thing I want is for you to be happy. Will he make you happy?"

Jen nodded into her brother's shoulder.

"Then it's settled," Brian said. "How can I help?"

xxx-xxx-xxx


	28. The End

**Chapter 28: The End**

This is it, guys. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

 **This last chapter takes place four years after the proposal, a few months after the wedding.**

xxx-xxx-xxx

Luke was stretched out on a lounge chair in front of Jen's Coronado home … not quite asleep, but in a deep state of relaxation. Amy and Jen were handling the dishes—Amy had something to discuss with Jen privately, so Luke was, for once, banished from the kitchen. The waves droned relentlessly, pounding a steady rhythm against the sand. The ocean stretched out endlessly in front of the house, a view that Luke felt he would never tire of.

It was Christmas Eve. Luke couldn't believe he was in shorts and a t-shirt outside on Christmas Eve. Jen's family—father, brother, sister-in-law and their two kids—had come over for a late lunch. Luke made an old-fashioned New England crab boil over camp stove in the back yard, using fresh West Coast seafood. It was delicious, messy, and delightfully nontraditional. The day was unseasonably warm, even for a San Diego Christmas, and Luke shifted his chair a little out of the sun. Jim was on the other end of the porch, snoozing in a chaise. Just before he closed his eyes, Jen's brother Brian joined him on the porch and handed him a cold beer.

"I got kicked out," Brian grinned.

"Me too," Luke replied. He took a sip of the beer. "Thanks."

"No problemo," Brian said as he eased into a chair next to Luke. He sighed appreciatively. "Damn, this is a nice porch. I forget how great it is out here. I really should come down here more often."

Luke agreed. "When we leave, this is what I miss the most."

Brian glanced over at Luke. "Do you ever—" he stopped abruptly. "Never mind. I'm not going to ask you that."

Luke turned his head. "Ask me what?"

"Just … well … do ever think about staying? For good?" Brian asked. "I mean, you've got the place already."

"I'd never thought about it," Luke replied honestly. "I mean, I've got the diner to run. Stars Hollow is home."

"Of course it is," Brian looked back out at the sea. "I just wondered if it ever came up."

Luke shook his head but didn't say anything. Brian changed the subject. "So, what are the girls talking about?"

"I have no idea," Luke replied, and they both relaxed further into their chairs, but Luke's thoughts lingered on what Brian had asked before.

xxx-xxx-xxx

An hour later, Luke and Jen waved goodbye to the family amid promises to go up to Brian's house tomorrow for breakfast and presents. Luke stretched, then pulled Jen into his arms and gave her a kiss. She leaned back in his arms and looked up at his face, smiling. "Did you have a good time?" she asked him.

"Yes. You?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, yes," Jen replied, "Very."

"What were you and Amy holed up in the kitchen for?" Luke asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jen replied vaguely. And then, without warning, she wrapped her arms tightly around Luke and pressed her cheek against his hard chest. She let out a long, almost wistful sigh. "I love you, you know."

Luke wrapped his arms around Jen's shoulders and kissed the top of her glossy head. "I do know. I love you, too, honey." They stood there for a long minute before Luke asked gently, "Hey—you okay?"

Jen nodded and pulled away. "Yeah. I was just thinking how nice it is to spend the holiday with those guys." She smiled up at him again before she turned to go inside.

Luke held on to her hand. "I'm going for a walk down the beach," he said. "Want to come?"

She shook her head, "No, you go. I'm going to finish wrapping gifts." She disappeared through the big front door without looking back.

Luke hesitated and looked after her before he turned and walked down the stairs, across the street, and onto the sand, warmed from the late afternoon sun. He looked left and right, then decided on left and headed down the beach, his footsteps just at the edge of the waterline. As he walked, he kept his head up and looked at the ocean and the Mexican coastline curving ahead of him, and not for the first time—or hundredth, truth be told—thought about how lucky he was.

Brian's casual comment had weighed on his mind all afternoon. _Do you ever think about staying? For good?_ It was surprising to Luke that no, the subject had never come up. _Why not?_ Brian was right, they did have the place already. Family was here—Jen's close group of friends. _My friends_ , he thought. _Because we live in Stars Hollow, that's why._

Luke's bare feet kept walking mechanically up the shoreline, but his mind kept turning back, back to the first week he had known Jen. He asked her to stay, to uproot and move to a different coast. _She doesn't regret it_. She had assured him of that, and he believed her. They had a wonderful life in Stars Hollow—he had the diner, the two of them had made the Alamo into a beautiful home. All at once, a wave rushed in and splashed up Luke's bare leg. _The tide is coming in._

Luke turned around and headed home. _Home_. He grinned to himself at the thought, then frowned. He knew he was a changed man … _for the better_. The Luke of five years ago would never be found prowling a California beach wearing shorts and no shoes. The transformation had been thorough. _Jen made me the man I didn't know I wanted to be_. His heart warmed the way it always did when he thought of Jen, but then his footsteps stopped suddenly. She had seemed a little down as her family left. Another wave slapped into his leg, splashing his side and drenching his shirt. Luke pulled it off and balled it into his fist.

 _Jen thinks about staying._ The epiphany hit Luke just like the wave. _She has, but she never mentioned it._ Luke knew immediately that he was to blame for that—in all their time together, Jen had accepted without question or complaint that Stars Hollow was where their life would be. Luke's life was there. _My life_ was _there_ , he corrected himself. _She's my life, now_. His circumstances had altered dramatically in the past four years. He had moved into the Alamo and married the love of his life. They traveled a lot. He worked less often and had transferred more and more of the responsibility of the diner to Cesar. His town, his routine—it didn't have the same hold on him. His wife's happiness, now … there was nothing more important to him. _She's not unhappy, though. Right?_

The sun was starting to sink lower into the sky—the light became rich and golden, the shadows stretched longer and darker. Luke saw the house appear on the street above him as he walked home. Jen was sitting on the porch steps looking out across the water.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Jen tied the ribbon on the last gift and set it aside with a satisfied, "Done!" She loved giving gifts, but she hated wrapping and always left it to the last minute. She got up off of the wooden floor and walked stiffly out onto the porch to watch the sunset.

Jen had felt a little nostalgic this afternoon. _It's natural at Christmastime_ , she thought. Her west coast Christmases were so different from the way it was done in Stars Hollow. Although she could not deny that she loved the tradition, the snow, the formality the holiday seemed to have there—it was so different from the casual get-togethers people have in San Diego. She had enjoyed their little party so much today. They had all laughed and joked and made plans to meet for Christmas in Stars Hollow next year, but Jen knew that wouldn't happen. _Not next year, anyway._ Jen felt a little stab of disappointment before she corrected herself. _One holiday at a time._

It was hard for Brian and Amy to visit the East Coast. They had school, and schedules, and soccer practice. And she was busy in Stars Hollow, too. _I_ am _happy there._ Still, there was a little part of her that, despite all her friends in Connecticut, and her wonderful house, and Luke— _yes, even Luke_ —missed San Diego and her roots here. _I'd miss Luke more,_ she thought, and with that, was done feeling sorry for herself. Luke was everything to her, and if his home is Stars Hollow, then hers would be, too. It was that simple.

Just then, she caught a glimpse of Luke down on the beach. He was wearing board shorts, his feet and strong torso were bare. He was turned to the side, gazing out across the ocean. Jen caught her breath—this was the same vision she had years ago, on the back patio of Sniffy's tavern. She pulled that memory forward, and remembered Luke standing in the moonlight, saying, for the first time, what was in his heart:

"I don't want you to leave," he had said bluntly. "I know that was what you said all along, but I don't want you to go away and come back, 'maybe next summer.'" He shook his head at her, and hesitated, then a look of resolve came over his face. "Oh, what the hell. Look … I know I shouldn't ask this, but I'm going to anyway." He fixed his eyes to hers. "Stay."

 _Stay_. Even then, Jen had wanted to say yes, but she argued that her life was here, in San Diego. At the time, that life was admittedly in shambles, but was still the only life she had known. Luke had thought small-town living wouldn't be enough for her, but that had proved untrue—her time in Stars Hollow, with him and his support, had healed her battered soul and given her the strength to remember who she had been, who she wanted to be.

She remembered him crouched in front of her. "All I know is — I want more time with you. I want you to stay." And as she looked into his eyes, she had a vision of him, just as he was at this very moment, standing in front of her house in Coronado looking into the sea. The vision merged with reality, and Luke looked up at her and started across the street and up the stairs.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Christmas morning dawned clear and bright. As Jen woke and stretched, she edged closer toward Luke. His arm circled her shoulders automatically, even in his sleep, and Jen laid her head onto his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. Luke stirred, and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, honey." He kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas," Jen replied, and stretched up to catch his lips with hers. Luke groaned with pleasure, then gathered her in his arms. They made love, slowly and without speaking, giving and not taking—each trying to show the other the love in their hearts.

xxx-xxx-xxx

They sat on the floor next to the tiny Christmas tree in the living room, amidst a small pile of torn gift wrap. Luke rested against the couch, and Jen leaned into him, gazing fondly at the pair of rosy pearl stud earrings that Luke had given her.

"Did this really belong to John Wayne?" Luke asked, closely examining the blade of a pocketknife.

"That's what the certificate of authenticity says," Jen replied. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"It reminds me of that first week you were in Stars Hollow," Luke said in a low voice, "Remember? You were doing laundry at my house and when I came upstairs you had a John Wayne movie on."

"How could I forget you dragging me up there?" Jen replied with a laugh. There was a long pause before she continued. "I was actually thinking about that week just yesterday."

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how much it meant to me that you wanted me to stay," Jen said to the pearls before she stretched her arm to set them carefully on the coffee table. "And how glad I am that I did."

Luke continued to look at his new blade for several long moments before he closed the knife decidedly and set it carefully next to the pearls.

"Hey, honey ... ?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Jen replied.

"I have something else for you," Luke said. Jen looked up at him with a smile, but her teasing reply died on her lips as his eyes, dark and thoughtful, flickered down to meet hers. Jen pulled away instinctively, but Luke grabbed her back. "Relax. It's something that I think you thought was impossible, but recently ... I've come to realize that it's something that you—well, we—need to have."

Jen didn't pull her eyes from his face, but she sat up straighter and turned to face him. "You sound serious."

"I am," Luke replied.

"Okay ... what is this gift that you think we need so badly?" Jen asked hesitantly. She was a little unnerved by his tone.

"A discussion," Luke said, and his eyes moved across the living room before he pulled Jen into his lap. He looked up into her face, into her bright brown eyes. "An open, honest discussion—about where we live."

A look of confusion colored the features of Jen's face before the meaning registered. "Luke," she started slowly, "No. This isn't the right time." She shook her head slightly and he reached up to push the hair out of her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted to see them clearly.

"Why not?" Luke asked her frankly.

"Because I … because it's the holidays," Jen stammered. She looked away, not wanting Luke to read her face. Jen knew her longing would be written all over it right now.

"Jen," Luke said gently, "Look at me. Please." He reached up and tilted her chin toward him, and when he met Jen's eyes, he knew. "Oh, honey. Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed. "I'm just feeling emotional because it's my first Christmas back. Having everyone here was so much fun. You know, the kids are so much older now it will be fun to watch them open presents. And with the new baby—" her eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

Luke tightened his grip and felt his heart spike. "What—"

She shook her head. "Not me. Amy," she said quickly, and Luke relaxed again.

"Amy's pregnant?"

Jen nodded. "She's going to tell everyone today at lunch. Please act surprised."

"Of course I will. I take it that's what you were talking about all afternoon yesterday?"

"Yeah. Amy wanted it to be a surprise, but she didn't know if … well … if it would make us feel bad," Jen looked back down at Luke. "I'm thrilled for them."

"Me too." He stretched up and kissed her nose. Luke knew Jen felt guilty about not being able to have children. "Honey, it's okay. Really. I have you, which is more than enough."

Jen gave him a wide smile and tightened her arm around his neck. "I _am_ happy. So happy. You know that, right?"

"I thought I did," Luke said, "but yesterday … you were acting so … well, you seemed sad, and I didn't like it. And Brian said something to me on the porch that got me thinking about why the subject never came up. I know we talked about it right at first, but things are different now."

Jen answered quickly. "I love Stars Hollow, and I know you do, too. I have never once thought of asking you to choose. If I made it an issue, I'm sorry for that and I didn't mean to. But ... if I'm honest ... I can't deny that I miss being in San Diego."

Luke sat there for a moment, leaning against the vintage couch in that wonderful house by the ocean, holding his wife—the one person he loved more than anyone on earth. She had an arm around his neck in a trusting embrace, and he chose his words carefully. "I need to know you're living the life you want to live. That you and I are living _our_ best life together. Neither of us can have any regrets." He paused. "I know there's no perfect answer … but before ... I wasn't ready to leave. To be honest, I'm not sure I am now. All I'm saying, at this moment, is that maybe we think about it a little. I want you to feel free to talk about it."

Jen leaned down and laid her head on Luke's, her heart overcome with love for this man who put her happiness above all else. "Okay. We'll talk about it."

THE END.

xxx-xxx-xxx

 **Author's note:**

 **Do you think they Jen and Luke would actually move?**

 **Hey! Thanks for making it through 28 long chapters. I could have kept going—I have outlines for their trip to Cabo with the krewe, a honeymoon sketch and the wedding reception with the whole town, a visit with Liz and TJ and Jess ... but unfortunately, I have more ideas than time. Maybe someday I'll revisit the story. If you feel like leaving a review, I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
